Continuation
by bingewatcher
Summary: What if Adam waited to text Becky after kissing Imogen? This story rewrites the episodes with Adam being alive and safe. A primary focus on Adam and Becky, but with friend interactions. All Degrassi plots stay the same, just rewritten for the sake of Adam. Becky/Adam pairing.
1. Honey

**Honey, Episode** 1307

_With Alli's beautiful trip to France coming to an end, reality sets in as she tries to figure out a way to salvage her seemingly perfect relationship with Leo. After Adam returns from camp after making out with Imogen, he's hit with where his relationship with Becky stands. As the class prepares to go to a fancy french restaurant, Maya decides to show-up Zoe by purchasing a beautiful yet expensive dress._

As soon as they had signal, Adam felt his phone chime in his hand.

Immediately opening it, he couldn't help but feel his heart speed up. Becky wanted to talk, but he didn't know if that were a good or a bad thing.

At least she wanted to talk, right?

He glanced over at Imogen, who was sitting next to him. There was some awkwardness between them as he admitted that their kiss, more like make out, was a mistake - he still loved Becky, only Becky. He felt guilt as he had used one of his closest friends. From this moment forward, he knew their friendship wouldn't be the same. Adam had to suppress his guilt towards it, knowing the guilt he had for Becky was ten times worse.

As much as he wished to tell her that Becky wanted to talk, he knew it was in the wrong as Imogen held feelings for him. He wasn't completely heartless; that was for sure. His mind wandered to his brother. Drew was sitting up in the passenger seat when he got a text from his brother.

_Adam (02:12 PM)_  
_Becky texted, she wants to talk. Can't say it out loud, Imogen's next to me._

Drew smirks and couldn't help but be amused at how his brother got into such a mess. Drew was always the one screwing up now it felt weird being on the other side, being right. He told Adam not to pursue Imogen, but he didn't listen - now he knew how Adam felt when Drew ignored his advice. His eyes went over his shoulders for a brief second, connecting with the gaze of his brother and they shared understanding. They wouldn't talk about it in the car as Drew, himself, had formed a friendship with Imogen. It was clear the girl liked him, especially at how tense she sat next to Adam; not wanting to touch him in any way.

In the back seat Adam frantically waited for Becky to reply to his text. He had simply sent an I love you, followed by a text describing he couldn't speak now since he was in a car.

_Becky (02:20 PM)_  
_Okay, I'll call you tonight._

Adam bit his lip, his hands feeling just the slightest form of sweat as they had so much to talk about. Music was his savior as the car filled with the absence of his friends talking and only the children speaking had become too overbearing. Sure, he liked kids but not when his mind was going to implode with how to reveal to Becky what he had done.

"Hey, Becks..."

Adam was speaking hesitantly as he caught sight of the blonde on his computer screen. They decided to facetime, as Becky wanted to see his expressions. She always found she could tell more from his expressions than from his words since at times he wasn't verbally expressive.

Becky decided to talk to him, as she did love him. They had been through so much and to throw it all away for just a single fight was ridiculous. Sure, they had fought before but only small arguments, as they were both opinionated. But this was different; he hadn't believed her and accused her of cheating. That form of trust they held since the beginning of their relationship was dead. There was trust of her giving him her passwords, after what he did Becky changed all her passwords in fear he would go through all her accounts. That was something she wished to ask him about.

The blonde kept her face blank of emotion—even if she felt forgiving, she wouldn't let this be visible. He had to achieve her trust once more if that were even possible.

"Becky, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you and that I hacked into your accounts instead of talking to you about it. I know I went about it the wrong way now that I've had time to think about it." It was true. They would be happy at the moment if he had just conveyed his insecurities.

"Why didn't you just tell me how you felt, Adam? I told you about Imogen and told you to back off her, which I hope you did." She paused as she watched him look away. He was hiding something as she had this feeling in the pit of his stomach, "You did right?"

Adam exhaled before looking at her once more. She looked so radiant with the slightly darker shade of skin she was getting from the Florida sun. "When I was at the camping trip, I tried to call you and text you but I couldn't. There wasn't signal..."

Becky continued to eyeball him, letting him continue even if he were just going around the subject.

"I was even tempted to drive the car just to get a signal, but Drew convinced me otherwise. I just had something to tell you and I knew it would get your attention."

"Adam." Becky felt her heart race, as she had quickly gotten tired of his rambling.

"Imogen and I made out." He told her straight up as he knew he would drag around it if he didn't, "I'm sorry. I just, you shredded the flowers and she was giving me attention and Dallas said me and you were over, and I believed it."

Becky felt what was her fast beating heart halt. The boy who was trying to capture her attention for the past week just gave up and made out with someone else? She didn't know how to react. It seemed like a slap in her face. What was worse is he was putting the blame on her than taking responsibility for it.

"Becky?" He rubbed his hands together as he felt sweat on his palms once more. Her silence was killing him. "It meant no-"

"Stop." She shook her head and ran her slender finger right beneath her eye, stopping the tear from rolling down. "I need more time. I thought I could just forgive you, but you do that, and that just makes me question your commitment."

Adam furrowed his brows. "Commitment? We were on a break. It's not even considered cheating!"

"We'll talk when I get back."

That'll be around two weeks. Another two weeks without talking to her in any sense - it was going to drive him crazy. But at least he could cling on to the hope they had a chance this time around. There was a chance.-

::

Becky felt a lump form in her throat as she lied in bed.

She wanted to resist the urge to cry, but she couldn't help it. Adam had kissed another girl willingly, and it felt like a betrayal. She knew he had a point when he said they weren't together at the time- they still aren't-but it didn't feel right.

If it were the other way around, she knew Adam would feel the pain she was feeling.

She curled under the covers of her bed and sighed, as she let her tears roll freely. Not talking to him was rough for her and she knew it was tough for him. There was always this urgency to tell him everything she had done that day but not being able to do such was heartbreaking.

Becky felt a sort of vacancy without speaking to him, but she knew these two weeks would help clear her mind, and his. There must have been some urge to kiss Imogen because he did.

That's what bothered her the most: did he have feelings for another girl? When it came to Todd, she held no feelings for him at all. There was no temptation, which made her feel comfortable around him. Why didn't Adam understand that? Thinking back on their conversation, she forgot to ask why he felt such urgency in pushing her away from Todd.

That was yet another thing to discuss with him. But not yet.

::

"Bro, why did you even tell her?" Drew was unimpressed at how Adam went about telling Becky. In all his past relationships, he knew some stuff were meant to be kept secret for the good of the other person.

Adam shrugged his shoulders as he continued to play video games; it was a great distraction. But Drew wouldn't have it. "Bro?"

"What do you want, Andrew? She wants her space so I might as well give it to her now or else I'll never get her back." Adam admitted and felt this pain in the pit of his stomach. If Becky weren't to take him back, it would be all because of him. It would be his entire fault; he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

* * *

_So what this story will primarily do is rewrite the episodes of Degrassi that occurred after Adam crashed into a tree. That would of never __occurred and these rewrites have a huge base of Beckdam but also have Becky and Adam interact with all the other plots that occur in the show. Basically, all the episodes would be the same but with Adam being alive and fine. i hope you do enjoy! if you do, please review with what you would like to have happened on the show if adam were still alive. thanks xx_


	2. Young Forever

**Young Forever, Episode** 1308

_As summer comes to an end, the students of Degrassi prepare to start the new school year. Clare is in remission and has to face her fears about the other student's judgements of her new appearances. Drew falls into place as his role as the president of Degrassi, not expecting so much stress his first few days. Becky and Adam finally have the talk Adam has been waiting to have; but not with the outcome Adam had hoped for._

"Are you going to dump him?"

"Luke, I don't know!"

Luke and Becky were in the van as their parents drove to their home in Canada. They had arrived in Canada around an hour ago. The country made her feels a sense of happiness that she missed down in Florida.

Sure, the summer was enjoyable as she had time to catch up with all her friends and enjoy the warm weather-but something was missing in the state. Becky knew what it was—more like who it was—but she didn't want to admit to it. Especially since that certain someone had betrayed her.

Mr. Baker sat up front and couldn't help but eavesdrop, along with his wife. Becky had come to them and told them that they had hit a rough patch in the relationship. This led to an argument between the three as Mr. Baker couldn't help but shove it in her face at how he knew they weren't meant to be.

Becky just couldn't catch a break. The only person in her family who gave her the time of day was Luke. She had confided in him after the fight with her parents and told him why her and Adam weren't talking. He understood and told her he would protect her at any costs, willingly offering to knock sense into the boy.

"I think you should wait until school in a few days, you know? See if he still talks to that weird chick or how he acts around you." Luke offered. Personally, Luke felt as if Adam weren't good enough for his sister but that didn't mean much as past boyfriends never felt suite for Becky either. He had to admit that Adam was better than those in the past, the ones before in Florida she had only been interested because of her religion.

The blonde sighed and leaned over to rest her head on her brother's shoulder. Closing her eyes, she tried to push her thoughts away from her estranged boyfriend. She hadn't planned for them to drift into this situation during the summer. What would of happened if she had just stayed in Canada? Becky shook her head with a sigh and moved away from her brother, now settling on looking outside the window of the car. Everything happened with a purpose, she thought it best to accept what had happened and find a solution.

Her gaze went to her cellphone, glancing at her text messages and huffed out a breathe. It was nice that Adam was listening to her wishes to be left alone, but it nagged at her at what he could be doing to distract himself. Looking through her social media, she bit her lip as she noticed the infinite amount of posts she had made with Todd and sighed. Maybe she did have a factor on the downhill of her relationship with Adam.

::

"Clare Edwards? That is your name, right?"

Adam smirked as he approached his best friend near her locker. It was the first day of school, so he was greeting all his friends that he had missed during the summer. Because of her chemo, Clare's summer was holding her back from having too many visitors. Adam would come once in a while when she felt fine but once she began to wore wigs, she didn't want him to visit.

It took some time for Clare to come into acceptance before she became comfortable with peers knowing she wore a wig. Now back at school, she was terrified students would judge but she knew Adam wouldn't be one of them.

"It's my wig, isn't it?" She was sporting a pink colored Imogen had picked out. They both laughed and then she closely examined his face, "Oh my your face has changed so much."

The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes, "Don't tease me like that." He had taken his first testosterone shot two weeks ago-he was taking one per week. His mood had been chipper ever since as he was finally heading down the road for a full transition.

They walked along one another as they headed to the first class, which they shared. "Has she spoken to you?"

Clare was concerned, as he knew Becky and Adam's relationship was on the rocks since the summer. In all honesty, she was surprised Adam had willingly had a minor hook up with Imogen. Adam admitted to her what had happened over a phone call and she felt sorry for him since, as she knew Adam regretted it.

"No." Adam shrugged and felt his shoulders slump. He was expecting a call or text from her when she had arrived a few days back but there was nothing. He had no idea if she was purposely torturing him or if the relationship was really over.

His best friend patted his shoulder before walking into the classroom. "Guys! Over here!" Imogen was chipper as she finally spotted some familiar faces walk into the science classroom.

Imogen and Adam hadn't interacted since the summer program had completed a week ago. She still had some feelings towards him but he wasn't reciprocating. As much as she wanted to discuss what happened during camping, Adam never would.

"Crap, I can't sit with her." Clare glanced at her friend as he had his back towards Imogen. Clare had a look of confusion as to why he would reject her invitation—he would always remain friendly to old romantic interests.

"Wh-"

She was cut off, "Becky's in the corner."

He was right. Becky was on the other side of the classroom and was watching the whole thing go down. She spotted her estranged boyfriend as soon as he walked in and felt her stomach do flips; she hadn't seen him in so long. But it stopped as soon as Imogen spoke up.

"I can't screw up my chances, Clare." Adam was not at all willing to kill whatever hopes remained between him and Becky. He let Clare walk towards Imogen as Adam moved to sit up in the front next to someone he knew.

Adam greeted his fellow classmate before facing the front when the teacher walked in.

Becky sat in the back with a small smile on her face. Luke was right for her to wait.

::

Adam sat on the steps out in front of the school. It was lunchtime and miraculously he had received a text from Becky. She wanted to talk.

His emotions were everywhere as he kept waiting for a faint click of the door to know she was there. There was barely anyone out front as lunch was just starting. He hadn't even bothered to grab a lunch, as he didn't want to miss any time with talking to Becky.

"Hey." Becky's voice spoke up as she moved to sit a foot away from him on the step. She also failed to grab lunch as she had lost her appetite from nerves. When he looked into her eyes, she felt a smile form on her lips. He looked so concerned and nervous but the way he looked at her always pierced through her.

"Hi." He smiled back at her as she sat and never gazed away. "How was your summer?" Small talk.

"It was fun, except boyfriend trouble." She perked a brow and he chuckled. "What about you?"

"It was okay." She wanted to ask more as she knew his first t-shot was taken a few weeks back-she had saved it on her calendar. But she had no time as he went directly to the heartfelt conversation. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

Becky sighed, "Why did you do it, then? Both things, why?"

Adam glanced away as he tried to recollect his thoughts. "With Todd... I just felt like I was going to lose you if I didn't stop you guys from talking." He paused as she asked why, again. "I felt like you would want more from the person you were dating. I can only do so much and I cause problems with your family because of my gender status. I felt like you would want something easier to deal with. Whenever you were with Todd I was paranoid you would fall for him or go with him as he was this huge muscled cis guy."

"You know that's not what I look for in a guy, even if I was looking. I like you and who you are, not what's between your legs or how much muscle you have on your arms." Becky bit her lip as she contemplated whether to reach out to him or not. He wouldn't meet her eyes. "Look at me."

Holding in a groan, Adam finally met her eyes. He felt vulnerable with his insecurities on the table. "Why else did you do it?" Becky couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch his cheek.

"The pictures you posted and you were always around him, ya know? All touchy feely, I got the wrong impression…your parents liked him, he's a Christian, he has a boat!"

"Adam, I wasn't interested and I'm still not interested in him. He's not the guy I love but even if you felt that way you should of said something."

He exhaled and nodded, "I know, that's where I screwed up. Imo- ugh someone kept telling me to just talk to you but I didn't listen." She visibly stiffened at her name, finally dropping her hand from his face. "Then with Imogen, I-I just took the risk."

"You took the risk?"

A few students walked past them, mumbling a few words as they had just heard possible gossip.

Now he spoke in a softer voice, "Becky, I seriously thought we were over and she was there and clinged on to me and I just kissed her." He shifted his body as he tried to look right at her, as now it was her that was looking away. There was no hesitation as he reached to stroke her cheek, but she moved away. "As soon as Drew opened the doors, it didn't feel right. I felt relief and total regret right after. I tried to text you but there wasn't signal."

"Wait opened the doors? You guys did this in a car?" Her voice slowly began to elevate in volume, as what would always happen when she was growing upset.

Adam nodded and slowly told her the story of what they had done; from the kids fake wedding, all the way to the bra.

"Was that it?" Becky scoffed and stood up, fixing her dress as she spoke. "You would of gone further if it weren't for Drew." She began to walk inside.

"Becky! Becky!" He followed right behind her and grabbed her arm to swivel her around, "Don't say that. You know I don't want that, at least not with her."

The blonde glanced at his lips as they stood really close to one another. He wanted to keep the conversation quiet to not attract attention from others walking around. "I should have resisted. I should of said no. I should have trusted you and now I know you don't trust me."

"You're right...I don't."

And with that she walked away. He didn't follow.

* * *

_I'm happy to have received such good reviews! hope you enjoy this episode and review as well for motivation to continue this story. thanks xx_


	3. This Is How We Do It & You Got Me

**This Is How We Do It, Episode** 1309

_Drew as president, wants to kick things off with a bang but can't find the creativity for such idea-until gaining Becky's help. Meanwhile, Zoe has a rough start at Degrassi and immediately wants to leave in order to protect her secret. Also, Alli doesn't tell her friends that she is still seeing Leo, who has moved to Toronto in order to be with her._

**You Got Me, Episode** 1310

_Drew finds himself unable to cope with the struggle of such responsibility to organize the beach bash without falling asleep and forgetting his responsibilities. In order to impress her peers, Zoe tells everyone she is going to the dance with Drew but now has to find a way to convince Drew himself. Also, Alli tries to change her friends' perception of Leo and soon realizes that it will be a difficult task._

"Sorry I'm late."

"Why are you late?" Drew raised both brows as he waited for his brother to answer the question.

Adam hopped onto the desk and glanced at the student council surrounding the table, which included Becky. "I got lost." He smirked as he noticed the annoyance on Drew's face.

Becky shook her head amused then waved at her ex boyfriend. After their discussion of what happened over the summer, she felt it was right to break it off-for now. She loved him, she still does, but there were trust issues that she needed to get past and so did he.

She was going to talk to him after this meeting.

"Ideas anyone?" Drew glanced at his crew then to his Vice President as no one came up with anything. He was annoyed, as he hadn't been feeling the greatest. He was stressed and never caught a break, along with his relationship with Bianca on the rocks.

Adam knew his brother was handling a lot on his plate and looked to Clare in hopes she could clear out the room; which she did after another ten minutes.

That left Drew, Clare, Adam, as he was in charge of all web data from students, and Becky, as Becky represented student's issues.

Drew slammed his hand on the desk with made them all jump, "How am I supposed to get anywhere when no one helps?!"

"Bro, chill. We can stick to the original ideas."

Becky spoke up and nodded, "I've asked around and a dance is really what we need."

"How creative." Drew mumbled and Adam quickly went to defend her, "Hey, just cause you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you can act like that. At least she has an idea!"

Both Torres brothers stared at one another and both girls could feel the tension.

::

"What's wrong with him?" Becky adjusted her bag around her shoulder as she looked at Adam.

Whenever she looked at him, she was hit with the realization of much she wanted him. Just to touch him or kiss him but she couldn't let him back so easily.

"Stress. My moms putting a lot of pressure and Bianca and him aren't doing well." Adam shrugged and leaned his shoulder against the locker. "We all have our problems."

Becky couldn't help but think he was implying something but she didn't ask. "Hey." Adam started and cleared his throat, "if there is a dance…is there a chance-"

"Adam." The blonde grinned at how cocky he was getting. He was going to ask her to go before there was anything planned and before their relationship status was discussed. "I think we need a break."

He stiffened, as their last break didn't end well. He had his hopes high, as she wasn't so pissy towards him like before in the past week. They would talk once and while but he continued to give her the space that she desired. "I understand. I'll wait as long as I need to… I love you." Adam smiled as he claimed this, as it was true.

She couldn't help but sigh, this was tough but it was for the best.

"My offer still stands, for the dance that is."

"I'll keep that in mind." Becky smiled small and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you around."

The bell rang. They exchanged a warm hug and she forced herself to pull away. As she walked away, she wondered again why they couldn't just be together.

::

"This playlist is going to knock your socks off." Adam was confident as he handed the USB to Dallas, who was the DJ for the Beach Bash. Drew was able to pull it off within a week of the idea being handed to him.

"I'm not wearing socks, I guess it is amazing." They both laughed. "Have you seen your brother?"

Adam took a sip of his punch and glanced around, "No. I think his date is looking for him too." He spoke of Zoe who had basically forced Drew to the dance.

It didn't surprise him his brother wasn't here yet. Adam wasn't very superficial but he wouldn't want to date a niner when he was going to graduate-the age gap was too extreme. And to add on to it, he was still with Bianca but Zoe wouldn't take no for an answer.

As if right on cue, the girl who he wanted to date was approaching them. Becky smiled and felt satisfied as she always seem to catch the sight of Adam at an instant, and whenever she did he would avoid looking at anything else.

"Hi guys." Dallas greeted her back and couldn't help but look between the two exes. He knew it was partially his fault they had broken up so he did feel bad. "Becky, please tell me that you were a secret Miami Club DJ? I need some help with this."

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. I was referred to as DJ Shake N Bakes." Adam held back a chuckle at her joke, "No, music is the Devils noise."

That's when Adam let himself laugh and Dallas just looked at her bewildered. "Dude, it was a joke."

"Oh." Dallas makes a face before he tells them both to leave, feeling embarrassed.

"No one seems to get my jokes." Becky led them to the punch bowl and she glanced back at Adam, "Besides you, that is." It always made her heart warm at how easily she could make him laugh at times.

"Cause you're funny... DJ Shake N Bakes." Adam gazed at her as she wore the yellow dress that was engraved in his memory. The yellow dress she wore when they had shared their first kiss.

Once she finished pouring herself some punch, Becky found Adam staring at her. "What?" He shrugged in response with a silly grin and she couldn't resist eyeing him herself.

The button down Hawaiian shirt fit nicely around his thin frame and she had no complaints about him in shorts. "You always look nicer buttoned all up." Becky admitted and reached over to button the top button, followed by unbuttoned the bottom button.

"Thank you." Adam said softly.

Adam doesn't part from Becky's side and vice versa throughout the night. To others, it seemed as if they were back together but in reality they just remained friends. Imogen was absent from the dance as she had no one to go with, so Becky was relieved to not see her.

Drew eventually showed up with Zoe at his side. Adam wanted to approach him and ask where he was but a slow song came on. Quickly, he glanced at Becky and Becky wouldn't meet his gaze.

"You don't want to dance?" He didn't mean to sound rude in any way but with the t-shots in his system for more than a month, his attitude and moods were always changing.

Becky shook her head, "Adam, we're friends." She knew that came off very hypocritical, as throughout the night they couldn't keep their hands off one another.

"Friends can dance."

"Not friends who are also exes."

Adam sighed and felt a slight annoyance. Especially when another boy came towards them and he asked for Becky to dance. Who was this kid? Becky thought for a second and could feel Adam staring at the poor boy but she felt she needed to do this to prove a point. "Yes, come on."

Now as he watched Becky interlace her hands behind the boy's neck, he felt his jealousy surge. It didn't last long before his eyes drifted to his brother; he was causing a show.

"Drew?"

"Look at the beach, it's so beautiful!" Drew exclaimed as he got up on the stage. "I'm going to do a cannonball!"

"Drew!" Adam quickly tried to go towards him but he only managed to get splashed with water as Drew fell into the kiddie pool.

::

"Andrew, wake up."

Adam was concerned as he looked at Drew who kept going in and out of consciousness. Clare was besides him and Zoe was in the room.

"Is he okay?" Becky hurried in. She was worried too as he had fallen off the stage then ran off. She had stayed behind to help clean up the mess of water that drew left behind.

"Maybe it was the pills." Zoe spoke up and that caught everyone's attention.

"Pills? What pills?" Both Clare and Adam asked.

"They were supposed to be sleeping pills but I guess Zig gave me the wrong ones?" Zoe shrugged it off with a no care attitude. Honestly she was only there to see if Drew could go back to the dance floor and create any form of jealous to Miles.

Adam furrowed his brows, what was this girl thinking? "Who the hell are you anyways? Why are you even here? You're like 12, what are you thinking?" He snapped and Clare with Becky watched in shock as he practically yelled at the much younger girl.

"You can't talk to me like that, I'm a famous actress."

"Jesus Christ." Adam rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

Zoe was embarrassed, as she never met someone who had no idea who she was and who treated her "normally" after hearing who she was. She quickly followed suite, which left Clare and Becky with a drowsy Drew.

"I'll go talk to him." Becky spoke up.

::

"Adam, what was that?"

She found him sitting in the cafeteria. She had never seen him be so rude and degrading to a girl.

"She gave my brother pills-"

"He asked for them, Adam. And that doesn't give you the right to talk to her like that." Becky stood in front of him, gazing down at him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing… He just has me so worried, I don't know what's going on with him." He looks up at her and sighs, "I should go apologize to her."

Becky reached over to cup his face once he stood up. He was taken aback but didn't resist her touch as he found it comforting. "He's going to be okay, okay?"

Adam nodded and calmed at her words. "Okay."


	4. You Oughta Know

**You Oughta Know, Episode** 1311

_Clare gets the chance to have her article featured in a national magazine but she has to make it about Zoe. She also begins to think that her cancer returned after she suffers from memory loss. Tristan and Miles join the basketball team. When Miles considers taking steroids, Tristan gets Miles what he needs with the hope of being his friend. Imogen starts a club called Degrassi TV and looks for on-air personalities. Becky auditions, but Imogen doesn't want her to join due to awkwardness of her past hook-up with Adam._

Dave spoke into the microphone, "So, Degrassi TV. I guess we got ourselves some competition."

"Come on, we both know radio defeats TV."

Adam smirked at Dave as they were hosting Mano a Mano. Imogen was next to Adam as she was in there to promote Degrassi TV, as it was her idea.

"We'll just have to see, shall we boys." Imogen chippered in and Adam forced a smile.

Dave grinned at the awkwardness between Adam and her, as Adam had told him what had occurred in the summer. "So why don't you tell us about this?"

"Sure! So it's basically a morning news show about the school, it's going to be amazing! No offense to you guys." She lightly tapped her knee against Adam's that made him stiffen.

"Just in case you aren't aware, there are fireworks going on in this studio." Dave exclaimed and Adam stared at him, he knew Becky listened in on this.

"Anywayyys," Imogen went on, "We need another news anchor so auditions will be held later today!"

After the interview, Adam was ready to leave the studio, as it was the end of the segment. But Imogen stopped him.

"Good luck." Dave patted his shoulder and left the two of them alone.

"Imogen." He forced a smile. He would be in big trouble if he didn't leave in five minutes; Becky always waits for him outside the studio to walk to their class together. They had been on good terms for a while and getting closer, which made him want to make his next move so he didn't want to risk it.

"We need to talk about, you know what..." Imogen settles down in a chair so he decides to do the same. "What we did, I know you regret it. Totally get it! But you can't ignore me after doing that to me..." She pouts.

She was a very forgiving person but Adam had used her in hopes to get over Becky, which didn't occur. "You used my feelings against me."

Adam sighed, "I'm sorry for that. That was wrong of me and it should have never happened. Especially the whole… you know." He pointed to her chest as the pink bra was still in his memory. "I don't see you as a sex object of any kind or anything like that. You're just a friend!"

"So do you always ignore your friends on a daily basis?" She tilted her head to the side, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." He sighs and glances behind her, seeing the blonde getting closer to the studio. "It's just I want Becky back and I don't know how she would feel with us being friendly."

"But you guys are friends! So we can be friends too! Or more maybe." She raises a brow with a smile, "You must feel something or…?"

Adam stares at her as he tries to recollect his thoughts but there's a knock on the sliding door and he sees Becky giving him a blank look.

"Oh, God."

::

"Why were you talking to her?"

Adam looks at her with confused baby blues. "Cause she was in the studio for an interview."

"But Dave was long gone."

Becky stopped in her tracks right out their classroom door. It had been two months since they've broken up in the summer but she felt very protective over him and jealous of course.

"Becky, we aren't together so she wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Wow, so you can interrogate me on Imogen but I can't ask questions about Kyle?" He now furrowed his brows and puffed out a breath, "She approached me about the summer and I apologized and she asked if I had feelings for her."

The blond continued to stare at him for him to continue, as if she needed to hear him say that he didn't. "Your bra is the only bra I want to see." He answered truthfully as he had gotten a little bored of repeating, "I only like you" to her.

She shook her head in amusement and laughed softly, "You're ridiculous."

"Am I? I got close at one point." He stepped closer to her and she looked away feeling shy under his gaze.

"Kyle and I are only friends, by the way." Kyle was the blonde who she had danced with at the Beach Bash. They shared a class together so Becky befriended him, to Adam's dislike.

He took this as an opportunity to open up about wanting to be friends with Imogen but Becky grew frustrated as he didn't seem to understand the difference, "You two made out in the back of a van! Kyle and I have done nothing."

Adam scoffed and shook his head before he walked into the classroom, again losing this argument.

::

Becky stormed into the auditions for Degrassi TV. Imogen caught sight of her and instantly went wide-eyed. Why could she come to audition if she didn't like her?

Of course Imogen didn't dislike Becky in anyway, she knew where Becky was coming from for having Adam stay away from her but she didn't like that her friend was taken away.

At the moment they were auditioning Winston, which wasn't a great choice. He barely paid attention and was more focused on himself.

Drew saw Becky and smiled, "Hey! You're going to audition?" This also came to a surprise; did Becky not know Imogen was in charge of the whole station?

"Yes, I need distractions." She wasn't lying. All that was on her mind lately was Adam and Imogen. Even if Imogen were apart of this, she didn't care. Becky always felt she could work a news station as she was always chipper. "How have you been?"

Becky always remained concerned for the other Torres as it was evident he had trouble sleeping and with stress. She would ask Adam but Adam wasn't too kin on telling her about her brothers personal things.

"I'm better. I got better sleeping meds and tactics." Drew grinned at Becky. "Thanks for asking." She was a great girl and Adam screwed up royally by letting her go. Anyone could come and swoop her up, she was. A great catch.

"Next!" Imogen called out and held in a sigh as she saw Becky step up, "Hi, Becky. What are you going to discuss?" She tried to remain cool even though she gets nervous. Even if Becky were nice 99% of the time, she had this edge to her that could make anyone back down.

Becky glanced around, "Oh, we were supposed to prepare something?" Both Imogen and Drew nodded, Drew having a smile on his face at how naïve she was at times. Trying to think of what to talk about, she glanced around the room before it hit her.

::

"Yo, we have to interview the head news person of Degrassi TV. Guess who it is?"

"As long as Imogen doesn't come in again, I don't care." Adam groaned out as he sat in the chair, leaning back.

"Your ex." That caught his attention as he looked at Dave. "She got the part."

Adam put his head in his hands- he never caught a break.

::

"Now we have Imogen and Becky as they are both the main of Degrassi TV." Dave started off, "Two beautiful gals, that'll definitely catch their attention."

Adam smirked. Even if both Imogen and Becky were in the room, that wouldn't throw him off his game. "Definitely will catch my attention." His eyes focused on Becky as he said this. She looked amazing to him as she wore a blue sundress. "Already caught my attention."

"Well well well, do I have to leave the room?"

They asked simple questions and it lasted the remainder of their broadcast. "We'll leave the poll up so you guys can vote. Let us know if you'll be tuning in."

Becky watched as Adam worked all the buttons and was impressed. She knew he wished to pursue this as an actual career and she felt enlightened as she watched him do what he did best.

"Can we talk?" Becky asked Adam in a hushed tone, he nodded.

They said goodbye to Imogen and Dave. Imogen glanced back to Adam and smiled, already having a clue of what would occur in the conversation.

"Becks, why'd you join if you don't like Imogen?"

Instead of answering, she walked towards him. It had been months since they last shared a kiss and that's what she wanted right now. Her hands went to his neck and Adam looked bewildered, as she seemed to lean in. In just a second they were sharing a slow, unexpected kiss. Adam's knees bucked as the kiss continued. Her hands moved to wrap around his neck and his hands went to her hips.

It was too soon for him when she pulled away, "What was that for?" Adam was so confused and conflicted but had no complains as he looked at her lips, "And can we do it again?"

Becky laughed and nodded, pulling him in for another kiss before she would answer his question.

She just wanted this moment-his lips, his touch, him.


	5. Everything You've Done Wrong

**Everything You've Done Wrong, Episode** 1312

_After learning that her memory loss is a side effect called chemo brain, Clare attempts to lie about Zoe in order to get into the magazine, but after everything fails, she comes clean and is given another chance. Meanwhile, after Miles promises to give the whole team steroids, Tristan reveals that the steroids he gave him were fake and later has to clean up his mess before the whole team finds out. Also, Adam contemplates becoming friends with Imogen again, knowing that it will hurt Becky. Becky confronts Imogen about her refund relationship with Adam._

"Becky..." Adam pulled away after what seemed to be their fifth kiss, "As much as I love kissing you, we have to talk."

She sighed and nodded. The cafeteria had emptied out, which was good on their part as not many would of seen them kissing. Not that they were shy about PDA but rumors were something Becky tried to avoid. They both sat behind the computers and they looked at one another, Adam waiting for Becky to start.

"There's no doubt in my mind that we can never be friends."

Adam was surprised by how she decided to start the conversation, "what?"

Becky smiled and reached over for his hand, "For my audition, I had to do a discussion that could interest the students and I decided to do it on love. I said that there's many different ways to experience love but one huge factor is forgiveness."

He perked a brow, "So you've decided you're in love with me?" He grins like a little kid as she gently whispers, "I love you" to him. There's no doubt in his mind that he loves her too, but he isn't one to say it as often as she does to him.

"Why now, Becks?"

"Because I can't just be a friend with you. It's truly torture because I just want to kiss and touch you all the time. I miss our make outs." She laughs it off at the end as she blushes.

"Me too... I just want to make sure you're 100% positive about this. About wanting to be with me again."

"I'm more than positive." Becky smiled.

::

Becky walked in the next morning feeling gleeful. Being with Adam again filled this gap she had been feeling for the past month. Ultimately, love is what made her want him back.

There was no denying they loved one another and she finally realized she was wasting her time not being with him.

"Imogen." Becky went right up to her. Even if she had forgiven Adam, there was tension between her and Imogen. She had yet to explain anything of what occurred.

The brunette turned around and felt the smile fall from her face. The tall girl had an expression that meant she was business, "Becky! How are you?"

The blonde squinted her eyes, "Look, I just want you to know Adam and I are together again so any hope you have of being with him should go away."

Becky was sweet but there was no denying she could get catty when she wanted.

"Adam hasn't said anything to me." Imogen wanted to respect the relationship but in all honesty she was a friend with Adam, not her. It was her problem if she had trust issues.

"Then go talk to him." Becky set down her bag then began to act chipper, "Let's get started!" She said with a happy attitude.

::

"As long as you try not to kiss me, we can stay friends."

Adam laughed when Imogen squealed and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Adam Torres! I promise, lips off." She lifted her hands up in the air and smiled at the cute boy. She knew Adam only had eyes for Becky so she would do her best to move on. "Will Becky be fine with it?"

He stopped mid movement-he was putting books in his backpack. They hadn't talked about that as him and Becky kissed more than talked in the studio. "She can get over it, right? I mean I was friends with Fiona and Bianca."

Imogen makes a face of excitement, "okay then we definitely should hang out and catch up!"

They walked as they spoke and soon enough were in front of the school. Adam was waiting for his mom to pick him up when he saw Clare standing outside too.

"Clare Edwards! How are you?" Imogen greeted Clare, who at an instant Adam could tell she was worried about something.

"Been better, think I can borrow him?" Clare asked as she looked at one of her best friend's. Imogen smiled and wished them both a good weekend before skipping away.

"She has energy." Adam smirked at examined Clare's expression, "What's wrong?"

Clare sighed and shook her head, "Eli."

Adam slumped. Both his best friends were having trouble with the distance and it was disappointing to say the least. Clare was always upset over something and Eli would be too busy to answer.

"He..." Clare gulped while crossing her arms, "He cheated." She told him in a whisper. "Don't tell anyone, not even Becky. Only Alli and you know."

His eyes went big at this claim, "Wait what? Are you sure?" She nodded, "Wow, I can't...I can't just not ask him about it. You don't deserve that."

Becky walked out the front door of the school and saw Adam standing close to Clare. Clare was someone she trusted and knew was really close to Adam in ways only a few were. They seemed to be deep in the conversation and didn't want to impose.

Clare explained to Adam about the whole situation with Eli's roommate and how Eli tried to apologize. As much as Adam didn't want to take sides, he couldn't help but feel for Clare. Eli would make continuous mistakes and at times Adam wondered why Clare put up with it. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea." She wiped at her eye and she caught sight of Becky from a distance, "I'll call you, someone's waiting for you."

His eyes looked in the same direction and he smiled at his girlfriend. Clare gave him a warm hug, something she did when she knew she wouldn't be seeing him until the next day-the day he got shot still haunted her from time to time.

"Hey, baby." Adam kissed her cheek once she was close enough and she smiled at his gentle intimacy.

::

Becky sat down in his kitchen and found the house so welcoming even after being gone for so long.

He was making her some tea, something she would always drink after coming home from school.

"Just the way you like it." Adam smiled at her as he took a spot next to her and she thanked him. "So, tell me more about your summer."

They talked for hours as they filled each other in on the small stuff that had happened in the months they weren't together. Even if they had remained friends when school started, there was always some hesitance on both their sides to talk about their lives.

Now they discussed the t-shots he had been taking for a while, "So you log everything right?" Becky questioned him and he nodded.

"I keep a journal and just take basic information like appetite, anger, and body changes—such as height, weight, hair, acne, and stuff." Adam spoke with so much energy and with a smile as he was excited about all the possible changes to come.

Becky felt his energy transfer onto her and felt happy for her boyfriend, "I'll eventually be taller than you."

"That's all you're concerned about?" She giggled and reached for his hand, "I will love to hear your voice changing. Can you imagine how different my name will sound on your lips?"

"I'm excited for that to! I record myself every month just to see any changes, but nothing so far. Eventually I'll start to sound like a thirteen year old boy going through puberty."

Becky laughed softly. There came a silence that she found comforting. It always amazed her how easily they could talk with one another and how nothing was off limits.

She stood up and he watched as she rested both her hands on the bottom of his neck. She smiled at him before leaning in to kiss his lips. Adam happily reciprocated as they first exchanged single pecks and short kisses before he tugged on her bottom lip. Getting the message, Becky kissed him with more intensity and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands moved up her back and he moaned against her lips when she tugged at his hair.

"I missed this." Adam whispered out of breath as he stood up too, "I missed you." He was about to kiss her once more before he heard someone walk into the house.

"Adam? Help me with the groceries!"

* * *

_helloooo, some of these might be off with the episodes or future plots since i haven't seen these episodes. i did stop watching after Adam died so some things might not be correlated with the show. review and tell my what you think so far and if this is living up to your expectations. thank you!_


	6. WDYTUA & Barely Breathing

**Who Do You Think You Are, Episode** 1313

_Zoe convinces Maya to make a music video and directs it. After it is put on YouTube, someone starts a Facerange page that is filled with derogatory comments and Internet memes of Maya's face photoshopped on scantily-clad bodies, leaving Maya hurt. Meanwhile, Drew and Adam try to get Dallas to take school seriously after he ditches school to get drunk and hook up with girls. Also, lli decides to retake her SATs in order to get into MIT but is torn when Leo gets mad due to the fact that they will be separated. When Alli comes up with a plan, Leo freaks out and slaps her in the face, and she runs away._

**Barely Breathing, Episode **1314

_Maya is upset over the attention she is getting. After finding out that Zoe started the page, they get into a physical fight. To avoid getting into trouble, Zoe pretends to apologize, leaving Maya furious. She later presents a song in class threatening to kill Zoe and is suspended. Meanwhile, Miles appears at Maya's home, and they kiss. Also, Drew finds out that Dallas got cut from the Icehounds. After a heartfelt talk, Dallas decides to stay in Toronto. And Leo attempts to apologize to Alli, but she doesn't want to hear it. While taking her SATs, Alli decides to take him back but not without a few conditions._

"What's wrong with Dallas?"

Adam and Drew met up in the room where the student council meetings were held. They were up for a meeting in some minutes but Adam arrived early before anyone else.

"He hasn't been to class since last week."

Drew scratched his head, "I was going to ask you the same thing, we have a presentation soon and he never shows up."

"I tried to ask but he always has a girl over."

The brothers were concerned as this wasn't typical for him-Dallas was even taking another year of school because he wanted to! He was committed to school but now it was out of place.

Clare and Becky walked in laughing at a joke Clare made. Adam was happy to see Clare in a better mood ever since the Eli ordeal. He hadn't tried contacting Eli, as he knew Clare had to handle the situation herself. Especially since he hated when he would end up in the middle of one of their arguments, it was like a kid having to choose a parent to side with.

Drew watched as Adam kissed Becky's cheek, his gaze lingered but then he looked to Clare. "Hey." He mumbled before the rest of the council joined in.

::

"Dallas! Hello?" Adam shouted out as he walked into the basement with his girlfriend right behind him. It reeked of beer and sighed as he saw some cans on the table.

"Great, so much for weight lifting today."

Becky sat down on the couch and reached for the boys face when he sat down beside her, "What?" Becky stared at his face as if looking for something.

"I'm trying to spot any changes." She smiled at reached over to caress his cheeks, "Nope still smooth like a baby." Adam had adjusted himself so his head was resting in her lap.

He rolled his eyes as he wished his face were anything but, "Not just my face changes, Becks. Look." He rolled up his sleeves and showed his arm hair that seemed to be thickening.

Her slender fingers grazed over his old burn marks that left permanent scars. He had opened up about it before the summer. Becky felt her opinion on self-harming change ever since she learned the man she loves did such, "Your hands too, they're all veiny."

Adam curled and uncurled his fingers, "From working out, see." He poked his own bicep and Becky followed suite. She was surprised at how all these tiny things filled him up with joy but nonetheless she was happy for him.

"Another place to put my hands." She flirted as her hands went up his biceps up to his neck. He sat up and kisses her lips. The clean up of beer can wait.

::

"I didn't use a condom."

"What?!" Both Adam and Drew shouted as they looked down at Dallas, "Dude, you already have a kid." Drew groaned, as he grew more concerned with his friend.

"I just don't care." He was lifting up another beer before Adam moved it away.

Dallas and Adam sat on the couch as Drew stood up in front of them. They had been waiting all night for Dallas to show up and he eventually did. Not surprisingly, he was somewhat tipsy.

"You barfed in class yet you're drinking again? Do you want my mom to kick you out?"

"Maybe she should, maybe it's time for me to leave." Dallas confessed. He felt no purpose being around. "I have no reason for being here."

Adam furrowed his brows when it clicked in his head of what news Becky had told him week's back. How could he have forgotten? "Luke got promoted to captain."

Dallas looked down before nodding as Drew looked at Adam, "you knew about that and you didn't tell me?"

"I forgot. I'm forgetful!" Adam defended himself.

"Maybe if you weren't so focused on Becky, you could have realized why our friend was such in pain. Not even our friend-he's a brother to us, Adam!"

Adam squinted his eyes at how he seemed to hint that he focused too much on Becky. "Why does it even matter if I'm always around Becky?"

"No one likes a clingy boyfriend." Drew looked straight at Adam.

Dallas spoke up before the tension grew more; Drew was always feisty and now from all the t-shots Adam was prone to explode at whatever made him upset. "It's not his fault, I just was too embarrassed. I came here for that reason alone but my grades got lower so Luke got promoted."

"That doesn't mean you don't serve a purpose or that you should have a pity party with alcohol." Drew spoke up and being to recollect the cans that were scattered around. "Or to have unsafe sex."

The conversation about Becky was pushed aside, even though Adam was curious as to what his problem was with Becky.

Adam smirked as his brother begun to sound like their mom. "You should call Fiona." Adam recommended, as he knew they both related on their addiction of alcohol. Even if he dated an alcoholic for a small period of time, he still wasn't so great with dealing with them.

Unlike Drew and Dallas, he wasn't a drinker of any sort ever since he saw how much it could control the person. Adam basically remained straight edge with his girlfriend.

Dallas rubbed his face and groaned out loud as he moved to lie on the couch, "And my son. I haven't spoken to him in a while."

"You're slowing getting there, pal." Drew spoke up.

Adam licked his lips as he watched his friend sit in misery. He knew how to fix this.

::

"You need to tell Luke to get Dallas on the team again."

Becky looked up from her locker and raised a brow, "Well hello to you too."

He then smirked and leaned over to kiss the edge of her lips, "I'm sorry, hi."

"I'll see what I can do." Becky claimed and rested a hand on his chest, "But no promises."

::

"I know what you did, and I'm grateful." Dallas was back in school and smiled at Adam.

Luke had come to him and offered a position only if his grades went up.

"I could kiss you! But can't get the girlfriend jealous."

"Har har." Adam smirked and shut his locker. He was happy to see Dallas sober and in good spirits. "Are you going to be okay now?"

Dallas nodded. "Because I got rid of all that beer, I can't deal with alcoholics." After the whole Fiona fiasco two years back changed him. "Maybe you should consider AA meetings or to stick with wine."

His friend nodded, taking that inconsideration. "I'll be good now, promise."

Adam felt some hands wrap around his waist, "I'm guessing you heard the news." Becky smiled at both Dallas and Adam. It didn't take much for Luke to say yes, he would do anything to please his sister.

"Thanks, Becky... Don't let this one get away again." He clapped Adam's free shoulder before walking away.

* * *

_trying to update this more frequently but i've slowly lost interest? review tell me what you think._


	7. Black or White

**Black or White, **Episode 1315

_On Degrassi TV, Winston does an insulting story of school president Drew. Drew fires him, which starts a riot led by Becky and Imogen looking for Drew to be impeached. Drew gets the help from Mano-A-Mano leads, Adam and Dave. Meanwhile, in class, Tristan is assigned to do a comedic monologue, which upsets him because he wanted a serious one. Tristan decides to do it anyway. Also, Zoe wants Tristan to join her theatre troupe leaving him conflicted, since Maya still hates Zoe. Also, Clare is excited about Eli's return, but on their date there is a distance. The next day, he tells Clare that he cheated on her which hurts her feelings._

"Adam, class is going to start soon."

She mumbled out of breathe against his mouth.

"Soon, not yet." He grinned as he brushed their noses together. His eyes stayed closed as he enjoyed their proximity.

Whenever she pulled him aside to kiss, it was exhilarating. He felt a rush as they hoped not to get caught. Evidently, they were in the greenhouse. It was the start of October so it was being to be breezy out, but they didn't mind.

The warmth of his hands kept her mind off the wind. They always stay on her hips or her lower back; he keeps his control. "You need a trim." She mumbled to him as her hands tangled in his locks. It was past his ears.

"We both know you like to tug."

Becky gently shoved him, giggling. "Don't talk like that." His eyes were now open as he gazed at her, now a foot away from each other. "I'll cut it for you."

"Okay." He grinned as he took her in; they had only seen each other for five minutes before she pulled him away to kiss. "You look beautiful."

She blushed and reached over to place her hands on his neck, "You do, too"

::

"You're a terrible president." Winston spat at Drew.

Drew raised both his brows and rested his hands on his hips. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You don't give the students what we want and you censor Degrassi TV? What's next, you block websites too?"

Both Imogen and Becky backed Winston up, "I agree. Freedom of speech is what matters and you don't care."

"What kind of president does that?"

Imogen and Becky glanced at one another, surprised to be on the same side with this. As much as Drew was their friend, they wanted to express their opinions.

Drew stood there astounded at what his friends were saying. "You're all fired then, I don't care."

Truthfully, he did. Drew was now keeping his stress and school life in control. He was in lighter moods than before but small stuff like this always tested his patience and himself. Ultimately, he had to make tough decisions.

Winston shook his head and walked off with ideas in mind.

::

"We need a new president!"

"People need to be heard!"

Becky rooted with around twenty other students who crowded the downstairs. Drew was coming down next to his brother, "What the hell is going on?" Adam asked as he looked at the crowd. Becky was among them. "What did you do?"

Drew rubbed his temple, "Simpson wanted me to censor the airways! Just how you and Dave can't talk about certain things, I said the same for the Degrassi TV but Winston revolted."

"And Imogen and Becky did too?" Adam wasn't impressed. Drew had no control over what Mr. Simpson wanted and felt disappointed that the students didn't understand.

"Adam, how do you feel about your brother being replaced?"

Both Torres brothers looked at Winston confused, "We want Clare to be the new president." The kids hollered behind him.

"Yeah? And I want to fly, we don't all get what we want." Adam directed towards Winston and Drew smirked, not holding his brother back from defending him. "Why don't you try to fill his shoes in and then you tell me how easy it is to be in his position?"

Becky sighed to herself once the realization hit that Adam wasn't going to be on her side. In all honesty, she had forgotten Adam would come into play but of course he would-it's his brother they're going against.

Winston stepped up to Adam's face and at that point the crowd went quiet. Winston was impressed with himself as he was going up against someone two years older than him and who was much taller.

Drew was now on the brink of pulling his brother back but knew better to interfere. "You're right we don't get what we want… just how you wanted Imogen _and _Becky. Why don't I fill in your shoes to see how it feels to be a cheater?"

At that moment Becky knew to step in, as Adam was a second away from physical contact.

"Cheating seems to be in the Torres blood." Winston continued and was honestly happy that Becky was standing between him and the younger Torres. That wouldn't help though in the case Drew was still there.

Scratching his chin, Drew approached him. "Yeah? At least we can get girls. All you have is your hand." Proud with himself, he smirked, as Winston remained quiet. "Your problem is with me, not my brother, so back the hell off."

"Step back." Drew pushed through the crowd as he headed to Mr. Simpsons office, causing the attention to follow him.

Imogen glanced at them but knew better than try to console Adam, as that's what Becky did best. She diverted her attention to Drew once more.

Becky looked back to make sure all attention was gone before setting her poster down in order to counsel her angered boyfriend. "Look at me... Look at me." Adam finally gazed into his girlfriend's eyes and she cupped his face.

He was raging at how Winston was talking to him and Drew, and then he had the nerve to put Becky into the equation with false accusations.

"He had no right to say that about you or my brother." Adam started, "What's with all these tenner's going about our business?"

"I know but he's angry, they're all upset, and opinionated."

"Like you?" Adam stepped back from her and looked down at her poster which read TAKE DOWN THE PREZ, "Come on, Becks, he's done nothing wrong!"

Becky picked up the sign once more, "I can have an opinion."

"I never said you couldn't... Just, that's my brother. How would you feel if I told everyone to kick Luke off the hockey team after all his hard work? My brother worked for that spot and yes, he should care for what the people say and he does! But you guys have to realize Simpson still has more control than Drew."

She never looked away from his eyes as they silently communicated. They were both opinionated on many aspects but they both respected one another, "I can't stop you, though." Adam confessed before walking past her.

::

"What can I do to help?"

"I don't know, bro, but thanks for defending me back there." Drew hugged his younger brother, Clare watching with a soft smile.

She felt bad for Drew, as much as she would love to be president he has worked hard and deserves the spot. "Maybe Adam and Dave could talk about it on the air. Explain censorship, since you guys are censored."

Adam sat in silence as he thought, "Wait, what if we explained on Degrassi TV. So it'll show that-"

"-That it's not much difference being censored and uncensored." Clare finished for him with a wide grin.

Drew huffed out in amazement. Thank god he had these two on his side.

::

Becky sat in class the next day waiting for the day to start. She hadn't spoken to Adam since the encounter they had with Winston. Thinking about it over night, Adam had a point.

She wished to apologize to him but she hadn't seen him at all. Soon enough she gaped at seeing him on the screen with Dave.

"Good morning, Degrassi." Adam smiled into the camera; this was weird for him. Clare was filming, and Dave sat next to him.

"I know I know, our faces just make us even more handsome but this is just a one time thing."

Some in the class murmured and Becky couldn't help but agree to Dave's words-Adam had a nice voice but his face was nice to look at.

As she continued to watch, she saw what they were doing. Adam was going through the list of what the students wanted to be discussed on the air and what they truly wanted-making Becky gasp. "Think about it, talking about sex on the air is just going to get us in huge trouble."

"Especially since, myself include, some aren't sexual active so whys that matter."

Dave smirked, "Becky Baker clearly isn't gettin' some."

The blonde avoided everyone's gaze as she felt she was being stared at-blush crept on her face.

"The president..." Adam hops off his chair as Dave talks and pushes Drew into the chair, "...has done dances, bashes, fundraisers, and has a thanksgiving dinner planned. And you guys want to let him go just because Simpson doesn't let us talk about certain topics. It's just wasteful."

Adam then started to talk; "No one else can fill his place, hell maybe Clare can, but you guys voted for him to being with. Imagine having someone else in his spot. Me for example, according to Winston I care too much about girls." He paused and pointed to Dave, "This guy doesn't even know how to spell president."

"Asshole." Dave added on to the fact they were uncensored and many in Becky's class looked around and murmured, wondering how much trouble they would be in.

Clare laughed behind the camera, amused by how much Dave and Adam were enjoying their selves. This was a great idea.

::

Adam stepped out of Simpson's office with Dave. They were to have detention for having mentioned sex on the airways and the continuous cussing, as predicted.

"Dude, mom is going to kill you. I'm so sorry." Drew ran quickly to Adam. "I will have a hamburger prepared for you at home."

Adam laughed and saw Becky walking towards him. "I'll see you at home." Drew smiled and walked away in order to give them privacy.

"You should be on TV more often, couldn't keep my eyes off you." She tilted her head to the side and Adam chuckled, feeling a blush on his cheeks. "I'm sorry for doing that to Drew. I already apologized to him, got my job back on Degrassi TV."

"Good, since we aren't allowed to go near the camera." Adam drifted from the conversation and sighed, "I didn't want you to feel bad, you know? I don't want to hold you back from how you feel or express yourself on something. Just I wanted you to be more informed on what you were protesting on, Drew had no control."

"I know that now so that's why I'm apologizing. And for hurting your feelings, he's your brother. I would hurt if you did this to mine."

Adam reached up to graze his thumb along her cheek, "I forgive you."

"I love you." Becky whispered to him.

"And I love you." Becky smiled wide. As much as she wanted to hear those words from him, it was rare. He expressed before how those words didn't mean much to him from a prior relationship, how those three words were manipulated.

"So, tell me… is Winston still going to be on Degrassi TV?"


	8. Spiderwebs

**Spiderwebs, **Episode 1316

_Drew is ecstatic over Bianca's return for Thanksgiving, but when they reunite, she breaks up with him. Drew convinces her to pretend to be his fiancee at the family feast event at school to make his mother happy but also to show Bianca that he has changed; his plan fails. Meanwhile, Tristan is performing a skit with Zoe at the family feast, but Maya wants him to sabotage it. Tristan eventually gets Maya and Zoe to call a truce, if only for him. Also, Clare is still upset over Eli's betrayal and in a spur of emotions kisses Drew. When Eli shows up at the family feast, Clare forgives him but is still torn about her kiss with Drew._

"Adam, long time no see!"

Adam grinned at Eli; this was a surprise. "I wasn't expecting you."

The last time they had hung out was the day after he graduated. It saddens Adam to think some relationships did decline once college started. The only one who kept a lot of contact with Eli was Clare. As much as Adam wished to remain the bestest of friends with Eli he knew it would never be the same especially after this year was over and they would both be enrolled in college.

Even if this were the case, he still remained happy and gleeful when Eli came by and made time to hang out with him.

"No one has... I'm looking for Clare."

He raised his brows at Eli, of course. Adam had yet to say anything about the cheating, as it was none of his business. "She's probably at student council with Drew, I should be there too."

"Then let's get to it!"

Clare looked up when she saw Adam come in, with Eli right behind. It was Friday afternoon, so it wasn't much of a surprise for him to be here but she wasn't expecting him. Her emotions ran high as she continued to suspect he had cheated on her. Eli was someone who was constantly tempted and found it difficult to turn anything down. As much as she wanted to excuse his lies and actions, this was something inexcusable.

Particularly since Eli had yet to tell her anything.

The curly haired girl was glad she had Adam on her side, even if he did try his best to not pick one when it came to their drama. But ever since befriending and dating Becky Baker some of his views have changed or been morphed—cheating being one of them. He absolutely hated the idea that Eli had cheated on her.

The blue-eyed boy handled it differently than Becky ever had. Becky would cut off the person and just pray the person would learn and move on—while Adam continued to stay friends with Eli because that's just how he was.

Adam looked right at Clare and shrugged before he saw Becky standing on the side of the room. "Becks." He smiled and kissed her ear while he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Becky squinted at him, knowing he would come in late. She was going to say something but he whispered to her something that caught her off guard, "I love you." He had whispered.

They looked at one another briefly before he looked at Drew who was going over the Thanksgiving Family Feast. In all honesty, he had said those words as he felt he doesn't say it enough. Looking at Eli and Clare now, it was obvious that in some cases love wasn't enough.

Although Eli loved Clare, he had betrayed her. Love wasn't enough. Clare would never forgive him. Love wasn't enough.

He knew he would never make that mistake with Becky. Everything she was is what he desired in a woman and he loved her with all his being. The love between Becky and him was enough for what they endured in the summer. It made him filled with happiness at how he can hold her in a crowded room and kiss her. He can whisper and say anything to her because she was his. And he is hers.

::

"Wow, people are just popping out left and right." Adam smirked as he saw Bianca walk into the gym. The feast was in go as families were attending. His mom and dad were already there; Becky was here as well but without her parents.

"Adam, wow, something looks different." Bianca smiled and hugged him. She clinged on to him as she knew she wouldn't be seeing him for a while after this and she did care for him. They had a bond, which was more like siblings than anything. It was awkward to think he had a thing for her a few years back but whenever it was brought up, they would laugh about it.

Drew wrapped his arm around his fiancées, "He's still a virgin, so that's not it."

Adam rolled his eyes and saw his mom approaching them. He watched at how Bianca seemed a little uncomfortable as she interacted with his family. Something was off with her but he had no idea what.

Eli caught his attention as he dragged Adam away, "What's up?"

"Clare and I, you need to talk to her."

"Dude, no. I am not getting in the middle." Eli stared at Adam, surprised. Adam had come to the realization that Eli was a very complex person. Their friendship wasn't as close as it used to be, as Eli seemed more concerned with himself than anything else.

Sure, the guy was with him throughout all the tough times in high school but people change. Eli was loyal but Adam at times didn't know what to do or say.

Eli groaned and shook Adam's shoulders, "she thinks I did something but I didn't."

The taller boy chuckled and shook his head, "Dude, stop playing the victim. It's getting old. She told me what happened."

"I didn't do shit!" Eli tried to defend himself but Adam wasn't having it. "Look, I just want her back."

Adam looked back to meet Becky's gaze and they exchanged smiles, "You need to win her back not force her back. Good luck."

Eli was amazed at how little Adam had his side. He had taken Clare's side. He watched as Adam ran towards Becky and picked her off the ground, this made him smirk. He was happy that Adam was happy; he deserved it. As the friendship they had seemed to become more distant, that wouldn't keep Eli from wishing nothing but happiness to one of his best friends.

Feeling her boyfriend's arms around her was always comforting. The way he smelled and how his breathe always hit that certain spot on her neck. The way his lips pressed against hers in the sweetest of ways without any sense rush, as if he needed so much control for such gentility but did it with such ease.

All this brought all her family problems to the back of her head. The fact they didn't attend didn't surprise her. Luke wasn't coming as he had hockey to worry about and his parents declined the offer as soon as she had mentioned Adam would be there. Ever since she admitted her love for Adam, Adam and her parents hadn't interacted.

"Are they coming?" Adam questioned her as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Becky gave him a look that basically answered his question. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay... At least you're here." Becky kissed his lips again, not caring that they displayed major PDA.

Adam smiled at her, "I'll always be here."

::

"She dumped me, bro." Drew lied on the couch and felt empty.

Bianca broke up with him before the actual feast started and he felt like his world has flipped. Bianca was his future and now that was gone. "She said she feels different, that she's not the same girl she was. It's only been so much time."

As he reminisced back at how both Eli and Bianca had changed it was no lie that college did change a person.

Adam sat on the table; quickly glancing at the stairs hoping his mom won't come and scold him. "It's understandable. I mean, look at you. You're different."

Drew exhaled and curled up into a ball, "I became president because of her."

"Now you can continue doing it for you. Be thankful you got to be with her and experience her." He got up and got a blanket for his paralyzed brother. "Don't worry, I'll tell mom."

Drew was grateful to have such a good brother watch over him. There were times when Dallas could relate to him more but Adam knew Drew like the back of his hand and always knew what to say.

He was tempted to admit something that occurred before the feast as well but knew better. The kiss he shared with Clare would remain a secret, as he had no idea how Adam would react, as Clare was someone Adam cared for deeply.

"I'm thankful for you, bro." Adam smiled at Drew's words.

"Don't get all mushy on me now."

::

"Hey... Did you enjoy your Canadian thanksgiving?" Adam asked Becky through the phone. Last year, she didn't celebrate, as there was no point. Now she had a Canadian boyfriend so it mattered.

"I did, Adam. It's basically the same thing, minus the crazy shopping that follows." Adam laughs then nods as if she could see him. "Did your parents...?"

Becky sighs, "No, they didn't care." As soon as she came home, she wished to share how the feast had gone to her parents. Instead, her parents were having dinner and Luke was with them. "They offered me dinner as if they didn't know I had eaten. I told them how it went but Luke was the only one who listened."

Adam licks his lips as he thinks. It always hit him hard how she had created such friction in the family just for him. She sacrificed her family for him and he wouldn't even think for more than a second before doing the same for her. "I'm thankful for you, Becks. I'm happy you're in my life because there's nothing more important to me than you. I love you to the moon and back."

"Aw, baby." Becky felt her heart soar at his words. He knew just what to say and when, "To the moon and back." She repeated.


	9. The World I Know & Better Man

**The World I Know**, Episode 17

_On Alli's birthday, she can only think about Leo being sent away; Maya returns from suspension, and Drew works with a mayoral candidate._

**Better Man, **Episode 18

_Alli continues to lie to protect Leo; Maya proves she is not a princess, and Drew needs help preparing for an important interview._

"Have you been avoiding me?"

Adam smirks as he pretends to scold Clare.

She looked up and felt a slight panic; she had yet to tell him about the kiss with Drew but knew it wouldn't matter. Drew and her were nothing but President and Vice President. The kiss was just a mistake that meant nothing—so that made it easier to lie to her friend. "I've just let you spend quality time with your girl."

Clare mentally praised herself at how honest she sounded. "How are you two by the way? It's been. What? A month or two since you got back together." She was genuinely interested in their relationship, but most importantly his happiness.

"More like three and we're great if you take away all the family issues." They walked side by side to the cafeteria. Clare knew better than to push for more details. Whenever it came to her family, Adam grew tense and upset, as it was something that did bother him greatly. But he didn't like to show it—it would keep from Becky growing upset as well. "We're starting to discuss college."

"The serious stuff, eh?" She looked up at him and was hit with a sort of realization. Stopping mid step she turned to him, he looked at her confused. "Did you get taller?"

Adam smirked and nodded, "An inch! I'm finally as tall as Becky." He wasn't one to feel self-conscious for being smaller than his girlfriend. They only had such a small height difference that was only noticeable if she wore heels. But damn if it didn't feel good to have this second puberty.

Clare laughed at the smugness in his face.

::

"Becky, I'm going to Florida if I need to go."

They were in the library that was almost vacant as it was after hours in the school. He had stuck around to come up with ideas for LGBTQ club and she had followed suite to come up with DTV segments.

The conversation went from fundraising ideas to college. "Adam, you know more than I do that your mom won't allow it." He groaned out loud as he always tried to push that in the back of his head, "She has to pay for your surgery then college for two kids."

She tried to remain logical in the situation, which was rare for her as she was always one driven by emotion. "I am definitely not letting you put that surgery on hold." Becky messed with the dog tag resting on his chest. They had many deep discussions of how he felt towards his chest and binding.

Adam grew dysphoric at times and wouldn't even let her near him. She learned more about this before she left in the summer as she went to the pool every so often. Seeing him like that brought pain to her, as she hated seeing him so down and distraught. Ever since then, she had done research for the chest reconstruction.

He was set to have it done in June but for a big price.

"I know. I don't want to put it off just, thinking of us having to be apart for a year or even two terrifies me." He didn't meet her eyes as he gently rested a hand on her knee. "The summer was hard enough." Adam mumbled. He now traced his finger around a mole on her skin.

She gently rubbed his earlobe, now uncovered from hair as she had trimmed his hair a few weeks back. "If only we weren't so broke." Money was the main issue as Becky was an American citizen; tuition would be way cheaper if she attended in her home state.

Adam now met her gaze and she knew what he had in mind, "No, Adam. You will not get a job." This topic always came up and she pulled away, sitting up as she reached for her notebook. "Your mom said no, and I happen to agree with her. You have too much on your plate."

Becky was right. He had become the president of the LGBTQ club, hosted Mano a Mano, played volleyball, practiced Hockey with Luke, and was part of student council. "You barely have time for me as it is."

"Baby, you know I will drop everything and anything to spend time with you." He wrapped his arms around her waist as he embraced her from behind, "We have date night tomorrow, don't forget." He smiled at her and she returned it at the mention of their special night.

Every Thursday, they would go eat and do something-anything together as there lives had become so consumed with school. They had chosen Thursday, as a Thursday was when they had dinner with her parents for the first, and only, time.

"I'll check my schedule." Adam chuckled.

::

"Are you sure no ones going to be home soon?" Becky asked again in a whisper as Adam kissed her neck.

He sighed and adjusted his head so he can look down at her, "Yes. Drew is working, Mom is at a PTA meeting and Dad is out of town for business."

"And Dallas?" Adam made a face as he had forgotten Dallas was prone to come home soon. Becky raised a brow and knew their make out would have to wait. Even if they had the room and had their privacy, she never felt right going to extremes with someone else around; extremes meaning kisses on the neck.

Adam had moved off her and lied next to her on his bed. It seemed to him like his house was never vacant and her house was never an option even though it remained empty. It just frustrated him to the extent he would kick Dallas out if he wanted to, but he never did.

She had sat up and looked down at her clearly frustrated boyfriend. The hormones were driving him mad and she could only do so much with pleasuring him. In the back of her head, it nagged her that maybe he would look for another way to satisfy his quench. Imogen was someone he could seek out. For all sakes, he had seen her topless and wet-something Adam only saw at the pool.

Their gazes met and they had a mutual understanding-they had to leave the house.

::

"What's Drew working as again?"

Becky questioned as she tried to remain her balance on Adam's skateboard. He gave her lessons every once and while, along with some lessons on how to play the bass. They stood in front of his house.

"Well he's trying to work for this campaign for Mile's dad, you know him?"

"Oh yeah, the cute one." Adam's head perked up at this and she giggled, "He's the rich one, right?"

"I guess, rich and cute. Maybe I should date him."

She laughed at him and reached for him. He moved to stand in front of her so she could rest her hands on his shoulders as she tried to adjust her feet. "Drew seems really interested in politics now so he hopes this will lead to more opportunities."

"Good for him. I guess Bianca did have the right intentions making him run." She smiled, as she was happy to hear that he found something other than football to pursue.

Adam nodded and watched her feet, gently tapping them to adjust. "Would you look at that, I'm taller than you again." Becky commented and he chuckled.

::

"Before I forget, I got you something."

Adam was dropping his girlfriend off at her house. He wished to come in but he knew better than to ask.

Becky perked up at the mention of a gift and she smiled as he handed her a blue gift bag with a bow on it. "To my pocket of sunshine." She read out loud with a smile, noticing the faint blush forming on his cheeks.

She opened it and was surprised to find a t-shirt of his; the one he knew was her favorite. It was one of Nirvana. There was a card between the shirt and she begun to read at the same time he started to speak.

"I know it's not much but you always tell me how you like the way I smell and how you tend to miss me when you're at home so I thought of this." He was speaking slowly as he waited for her to express. Did she not like it?

Looking up, she met his nervous gaze. "I love it." She simply put it with a smile on her lips. It was a huge gesture and the way he explained it on the card held more truth to his words. "Come here." She brought him in for a kiss on the lips. "I'm going to wear it tonight."

Later that night, he received a picture of her in the shirt and he swore he fell more in love with her. She had no makeup whatsoever and her hair was down, unkempt. She seemed to have found the perfect lighting that her eyes radiated.

Date nights were fun.

* * *

_hope you guys are enjoying the story! sorry i don't update this one so frequently as my other stories- let me know if you want updates quicker because i'll make it happen some how!_

_sorry this one is short even though it holds 2 episodes, just the episodes had nothing really in connection with adam nor becky so i kinda just had a form of filler for them. let me know how I'm doing! xx_


	10. Dig Me Out

**Dig Me Out**, Episode 19

_Drew tries to keep things with Zoe casual but receives judgements from his friends, causing tensions with his own brother and Imogen protests against the Degrassi dress code._

"You're dating her now?"

Adam looked surprised as much as everyone who saw Zoe latched onto Drew at the student council meeting. Most had left except for some friends of his, who were as judgmental as Adam was being.

"Her is standing right here!" Zoe exclaimed as she sat in her boyfriends lap.

Zoe and Adam were far from friends. Adam wasn't one to hold a grudge or feud with someone, especially a girl, but something about Zoe really turned him off. This being the reason Drew held back from telling him, plus the fact dating her was really sudden.

Drew made a face to Adam to stop judging. "She's like 12!" Clare added while shrugging her shoulders. Her opinion was true but it held more jealousy than anything. What did Zoe have that she didn't? Sure, her and Drew weren't anything more than friends but Zoe of all people?

The older Torres shrugged at their judgments. Dating someone four years younger wasn't too much of a gap, and honestly dating her was more of a distraction than anything. "I don't get how much relationship is either of your business." He directed towards Clare and Adam. "I don't get involved in either of your relationships. You're dating a cheater and you're dating someone who was homophobic!"

Adam made a face. Why would he even know about Eli's cheating behavior? "Exactly, _was! _Becky—"

"Becky what?" Becky stepped in with Imogen by her side and happened to hear what seemed to be an argument between the Torres brothers; the argument possibly about her.

The group looked at the girls walking in and Adam shook his head, Becky knew that meant they would discuss it in private.

"Imogen Moreno here! There's an issue we need to discuss." The tan girl couldn't help but introduce herself to the crowd. Instead of letting Becky stand next to him, Imogen took her place and propped her elbow onto his shoulder.

Clare and Drew both looked between Imogen and Becky, as Becky left her space as she stood on the opposite side of the table. "What is it?" Drew stood up, pushing Zoe off him.

Now Adam stood between Zoe and Imogen and he couldn't help but sigh to himself at how neither of the girls was the one he wanted beside him. The one he wanted was across from him, tapping her fingers on the table as she explained what happened. "...So that's why we need to get the dress code changed. It's hypocritical how boys show off their boxers and when Imogen forgets a bra-"

"All hell breaks loose! I got in trouble just because her brother pointed it out." Imogen finished for her.

Drew and Adam couldn't help but to gaze at Imogen's chest, which she instantly covered with her arms. "See, that's what I mean! You guys instantly looked at my chest."

Adam avoided Becky's gaze, oh man was he in trouble.

::

"Becks, I'm not alone! It was just subconscious behavior I guess."

She slammed her locker, capturing others attention. Becky glanced to a fellow classmate and lingered, Adam looking at her confused. "What was that?"

"Subconscious behavior."

Becky began to walk away and Adam stopped her, "I said I'm sorry." He adjusted his book bag and quickly glanced to her hand as he tried to reach for it.

"Stop talking to her. That's all I want."

Not this again, Adam thought and he groaned out loud. This controlling jealousy was getting too much to bear, "Seriously? She's my friend! I want to help her out with this dress code thing."

"I don't trust he-"

"You don't trust me." He corrected her. "You can't get over what I did in the summer so you can't trust me."

Becky shook her head as she tried to deny it, not wanting to hear the truth, "No that's-"

Again she was cut off, "That's it, Becky. You want to control that I talk to or look at and fact of the matter is you can't. I'm loyal to you, I'm committed to you, and you can't believe me. You just have to believe in me, Becky! That's all I ask."

The bell ringed and he knew it was time to go their different ways, "I'll see you later." He mumbled before turning around. He didn't get far before Becky grabbed his arm. "What?"

She stayed quiet for a few seconds as she let him calm down from their public argument. It was unsettling to fight at the school but it was something they had held back from talking about for a while.

"What were you going to tell me?"

Adam squinted for a bit before remembering Drew's comment at the student council meeting. He sighed, "Drew was getting upset that we were ganging up on him for dating Zoe. Then he mentioned how I'm dating someone who was homophobic and how Clare is dating a cheater."

"Why would he say that?" Becky furrowed her brows, as she felt hurt by Drew's words. That was her past, not her present.

"Because I pointed out how Zoe almost drugged him. It was stupid but still." His body language gave off that he was still upset about her not trusting him but he didn't want her in the dark about Drew's comments. He wanted to protect her, even if it were something so small and negative. "We're going to be late."

Becky nodded and leaned over to give his cheek a small kiss. "We'll talk later."

::

"Wow, Imogen. You got everyone hyped up." Adam watched as many girls wore their bras outside their shirt. "And half of those are bright pink?"

Imogen squealed and squeezed Adam's shoulders, "Maybe Simpson will actually change the policy! Thank you for helping."

Adam smiled at his friend with glee. He had gone to her place after school in order to come up with a plan to pin point the sexism in the school dress code. "And convincing the guys to sag their pants wasn't that difficult."

In order to make progress, they have to show both sides of the story. That's where Adam and Drew's popularity came in as they rounded a bunch of guys to forget their belts and sag away.

The friends sat at the steps outside the theater and gazed as students joined into the movement. Becky entered the school with a dazzled expression at how many had their bras visible. Was she missing out on the latest trend? Walking inside, she saw Imogen with Adam with grins on their faces and Becky realized it was their doing.

Seeing them together always made her have this upset feeling in her stomach but she had to get past it. She had to trust Adam to remain faithful to her. They never did get the chance to talk as Adam had made plans with Imogen after school then continued to ignore her the rest of the day.

"Oh, Becky! Guess you missed out on the memo." Imogen saw her approaching and Adam watched in silence as they interacted.

"I did. Either way, I didn't have a neon bra to match the occasion."

"Good to know." Adam grinned and Becky smiled small at his playful comment.


	11. Power To The People

**Power to The People**, Episode 20

_Drew decides to break up with Zoe, Alli and Dallas team up to stay focused, and Becky and Adam settle their unwanted tension._

"I'm sorry, Imogen." Becky sat across from Imogen in the library. "I should have never made him stop talking to you."

Becky herself decided to approach her without talking to Adam. Adam's words did hold truth, as she couldn't be mad at a girl when Adam was the one she's dating. Their trust issues are amongst the both of them and Imogen had nothing to do with it.

Imogen was flabbergasted at how everything seemed to be turning in her favor. "I just want you to know that in the summer, it meant no-"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I didn't believe it at first." She paused and saw the list of policies Imogen was writing down on the paper. Becky wanted to move past this, so she quickly diverted the conversation, "Are you giving these to Simpson?"

They began to converse and they both felt a huge weight off their shoulders as the tension seemed to ease down. The summer was past them, now it's time to talk to Adam.

::

"Andrew, how could you do that?"

Adam scolded his brother after his mom left the basement. Adam had heard in school that Zoe and Drew had broken up but after Drew had taken the girls virginity. "I heard enough from mom, I don't need you yelling at me to."

He shook his head and threw a video game remote to his brother. "Was it worth it?"

Drew chuckled and shook his head, "She was inexperienced... It wasn't something I would say was magical."

"Asshole."

"You're just jealous." Drew smirked, as he was aware of Adam's continued avoidance of Becky. He wanted to ask but he didn't know if his brother was still upset about his comment the other day.

Adam shoved his shoulder hard, "I actually don't care, you just need to stop with these irritating comments."

"Why?"

He had had enough as his patience was running low. Avoiding Becky was one thing but having his brother's continued annoyance when it came to his girlfriend added more to his irritation. Adam slammed the controller on the table and Drew jumped a little in his seat.

"You need to shut up. I don't care if you say stupid things about me but you have to respect Becky and our relationship, especially Becky. You don't know how we work or how we are with one another because it's none of your business."

The older Torres looked at Adam with a scowl, "You guys look cold out in public. You barely kiss or even touch, how does that even work in a relationship?"

"That's none of your business!"

Adam was furious and it was obvious by how his hands were shaking, a habit he picked up once taking t-shots. His anger was one of the hardest things to control, after his hormones. There were things that just ticked me off immensely, especially when it came to his personal life. Worst of all was when someone would mention Becky in anything but a good light—which was what Drew always did.

"You need to leave my relationship alone."

::

Waiting felt like eternity.

After sending the text to her, he felt slightly nervous. It was clear it was time for them to talk, as it had been two days with minimal conversation. He missed her. Listening to music calmed his impatience and nerves and eventually Becky entered the vacant classroom.

"Hey." She greeted with a smile. Becky was genuinely happy to hear from him as she gave him his space after their fight. It was one of their first real fights since they got back together after the summer—these months have been good between them.

The smile he gave her filled her heart with joy and as he removed his ear buds she moved to sit on the teachers desk. "How'd you get the key to this classroom?"

"It's called being the president of a club." Adam countered with a grin as he moved to sit next to her. He glanced at her before getting right into it, "I'm sorry for getting so upset and ignoring you. I shouldn't have done that."

Becky looked at him with soft eyes at hearing his apology. He would apologize for everything he did even if he weren't in the wrong, but it was never forceful. He just loved to make everything right between them. "I'm sorry too for overreacting. I know there's nothing going on between you and Imogen."

"Maybe because I do happen to have a girlfriend so liking someone else is off limits?" Adam quirked and she gently shoved his shoulder. "It's okay if you overreact because I'm bound to do the same if someone flirts with you or something. I'll learn that it's nothing though because you're dating me."

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Totally." He smiled as their eyes connected. She slowly leaned in to kiss his lips and his heart dropped at the feel of her lips on his once more. It was slow and gentle, like every other kiss they share in public. When they pulled away, she stood up and hugged him. His eyes closed as he enjoyed her comforting arms.

Drew didn't know how their relationship worked. Their lack of intimacy was something Adam grew use to as any form of kiss or hug they shared meant something to him. It was something he would never get tired of when they did occur in public. In private, they were always intimate and touchy. Drew would never understand this and Adam didn't let it bother him.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

Those words meant so much.

::

"Adam told me what happened."

"When does he not?"

Becky sighed as she reached for a candy in the bowls they had in the student council room. "I'm just worried." After making up, Adam kept Becky up to date on what had occurred between Drew and Zoe. This side of Drew worried her to no end as he seemed to care for everyone he was with except for Zoe.

Drew sat down at the table and held his head in his hands, "About what?" He groaned out.

"You, silly." Becky touched Drew's shoulder, getting his attention. She cared for him as a brother. "After the pills, Bianca, Clare..."

"Clare, what did she tell you?!" He stood up so quickly and they stood barely a foot apart. There would be no way Clare would have said anything to Becky because Clare would have to know better, right?

The blonde patted his shoulders, "Relax, I haven't told Adam. Clare said not to, and trust me it's hard... You have to tell him sooner or later."

Drew nodded in agreement and was happy to have another person's opinion on the issue. "He'll understand. He's worried too, ya know? Doesn't want you doing anything dumb."

"Yeah, he was mad last night. He didn't like Zoe but he has all these morals and respects. Probably from you, I'm guessing?" Drew raised a brow and he grinned at the girl.

She scoffed, "He's a good guy, he had all that before dating me."

Again, he nodded. "You're a good girl- wow that came out wrong." They both laughed at his careless mistake. "What I'm saying is, you're good…too. Is he treating you well? I wouldn't have a problem smacking his head to knock sense into him."

"Yes, he is. He's waiting for that special moment to take my virginity. Unlike someone."

"Yeah, I deserve that." Drew shook his head, amused again by this girl.

Drew would thank Adam later for not mentioning his judgments on their relationship. It was something Drew said in the heat of the moment because he was jealous. The emotional connection Becky had with Adam was special and he wanted that.

Hopefully he would find it.

* * *

_thought i'd give you guys 2 chapters since its been a while! sorry it takes so long for me to update this story because it's difficult to write episodes in a good aspect since changing them in a correct manner takes a while._

_btw there was a title change since it had been bothering me for a while! it just didn't feel right, you know? sorry if there is confusion but it just feels right now._

_also review and tell me what you think! check out my other story if you would like called the journey ahead. also i will try updates more frequently but once september comes you can expect them bi-weekly! xx_


	12. No Surprises

**No Surprises**, Episode 21

_Miles begins to question his family life after discovering a shocking secret, and Clare reveals her secret to Adam. Meanwhile, Dallas wants to be with Alli, but her relationship with Leo could send him over the edge._

Clare jumped up and down in excitement.

"Guys, we're going bungee jumping!"

Drew, Adam, and Becky all stared at her random outburst. In walked Conner and Jenna and they laughed at everyone's expressions, "I guess she told you her plans?"

"I've been cancer free for six months, I think this is a way to live." Clare began to explain in hopes they would tag along, well at least Adam and Becky. Drew was still a last minute option since Eli couldn't make it. She hoped there would be no awkwardness since the kiss was something they chose to avoid conversation about.

Adam grinned, "For someone who has been shot-" Everyone but Becky groaned as he use to bring that up and his wound on several occasions. "As I was saying, I am excited and totally with you Clare." He drapes an arm over her shoulder. "Becks?"

In all honesty, Becky was terrified. But looking at her boyfriend's excitement and the fact this could be a fun experience with him, she couldn't say no. "Fine." Everyone in the room cheered and now only Drew was left.

"It'll make an even number." Adam persuaded.

Drew looked at the group of friends and felt like he had no choice.

::

"This place is so sweet." Adam grinned as he looked at the lake and where the bungee jumping would be done.

He held hands with Becky and she was sharing his enthusiasm. "Wow, this is amazing. Thank goodness I prayed beforehand because this looks dangerous." She had prayed in the car and made everyone join in who was in the car.

Jenna and Connor had come in Clare's car, while Drew drove his moms van with Adam and Becky. They brought two cars just in case something occurred to one and this way more could be packed.

Clare shouted out for Adam, "Let's go! There's a hike up that takes at least twenty minutes." She waved for the couple and they began to follow.

Drew and Clare kept their distance even though almost everyone in the group knew about their kiss. Adam was the only one unaware, surprisingly, since Becky could hardly keep secrets.

Adam and Clare led the front of the group, as they were the most enthusiastic. Everyone else was surprised at how quickly they seemed to hike up.

"They both almost passed at one point, it makes sense why they're both so energetic." Drew was in the back with Becky as Connor and Jenna were some feet ahead.

Becky nodded, "When he told me about that, I was so shocked that could happen to him."

"It was scary. I'm glad he's still here, along with Clare." The mere though of losing Adam in anyway petrified Drew. Adam was one of the most important people in his life. Becky felt the same way.

"Are you going to tell him anytime soon? I don't think I can hide it anymore." Becky admitted in a whisper. Any sort of secrecy bothered her as she felt like she was lying. Even asking for permission to come here for her parents was hard to lie about, eventually she told the truth but her parents weren't even bothered.

Drew halted to drink water and he exhaled, "I will, don't worry. Or Clare will." Becky stopped beside him and watched Drew catch his breathe, "God, I need to work out more."

She laughed with a nod, "Yeah we're dead last at this race. Here." She had brought a small towel so she used it to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Drew stared at her as she did this. He tried hard but he couldn't help but feel something for this girl.

Lately, he's just been having crushes here and there and he hoped this was nothing huge.

"Becky!" She heard her name being shouted from up top and it was Adam, "Come on!" He flailed his arms around and chuckled with Clare.

"Hurry, you know how impatient he can get." Becky offered her hand and Drew took it.

It only took Adam and Clare about fifteen minutes to make it up the climb. "Come on, we're ready for you guys!"

Jenna and Connor followed right behind a few minutes after. Adam wanted to go down with Becky, so they let Jenna and Connor pass through first. Two would go down at once and come up wet as they were dunked. "Dang it, I don't think I brought clothes."

Clare laughed, "Me either."

The waiting game seemed to be over, as the employees were growing impatient.

"Let's just go." Clare hurried over as she was excited and felt adrenaline rush through her. "I'm sorry you're stuck with little ol' me."

Adam laughed, "It's nothing. We've been best friends for 3 years and we both almost died, so why not experience this together?"

Clare met his eyes and she couldn't help but sigh as they were being strapped in. It was killing her at the fact that was hiding something from him. "I need to tell you something." She honestly didn't know why she hid this from Adam as Drew had dated pretty much anyone Adam was interested. Maybe it was the sense that she knew Adam would want to protect her from getting hurt as Eli constantly hurt her.

One sentence was said and Adam knew about the kiss. He was stunned and hurt. Just when they were about to be pushed down, Becky and Drew reached the top.

The brothers met gazes and Drew knew.

::

"I didn't expect to get wet." Drew laughed as they began to hike down. She wore a white shirt so he tried so hard not to look but with no avail. They had gotten left behind as everyone wanted to go get changed.

Becky was surprised Adam didn't wait, but Adam had left as he had many questions to ask Clare. Everyone only went once as that's what the recommendation was.

"Good thing we brought extra clothes." They had small talk until they reached the cars, where Connor and Jenna were near the lake. Drew looked for his brother but only spotted Clare changing in her car.

Becky and Drew split to different cars, as Drew needed to confront Clare about what she had told Adam.

"Adam?"

Adam was sitting in the trunk of the van, drinking a powerade. He was only wearing his shirt and boxers. "I forgot to bring an extra pair of clothes, so I have to air dry." She was amused of how forgetful he can be from time to time.

Becky was unaware that Adam knew about Clare's secret, but Adam now knew that Becky had known the whole time. This made him a little upset, as he never kept anything from her.

"Guess it was a bad day to wear a white shirt." He wittily said. Becky rolled her eyes and searched for a dress she had packed-she was currently wearing a t-shirt and jean shorts. She sat down next to him as she dried her hair, her eyes glancing to his legs. "How come everyone but me packed clothes?"

"Maybe you forgot clothes on purpose." Becky rummaged through her bag. There was no denial she was attracted to him. Seeing him once in boxers had gotten her curious to pursuing something further with him but her morals still standed. She knew he wore a packer beneath his boxers ever since the cucumber incident that he told her about.

Adam looked up from his phone and now gazed at her. She merely smiled at him before he leaned over to kiss her. No one was around; he had purposely moved the car further away to give them more privacy.

But that didn't keep Becky from pulling away when he had deepened the kiss, "Adam, stop." He kissed at her neck and her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of his lips as he nibbled that certain spot of pleasure. "Stop." She shoved him now to get him off her and he groaned.

"Why?"

She looked at him perplexed, "Because I told you to."

He was agitated, "It's always one thing or another. Is it too windy now or is the sun too much in your face?"

Becky was in awe at his anger; her restrictions had never bothered him before. He put on his shorts then shoes. "Adam?"

"I'll let you change."

This agitated side of him was rare to see, and it surprised her at how offended he had gotten by wanting her space. She was unaware he was more upset about her keeping a secret than not wanting to kiss him.

::

Drew and Clare glanced at one another as they ate.

They had stopped at a restaurant to grab something to eat and there seemed to be tension with everyone but Connor and Jenna. Adam tried his best to not let his mood be a downer; he was keeping conversation here and there.

Becky sat across Drew and Clare and next to Adam, but it seemed like he was avoiding anyone on his left side. She was still so confused as to why he had snapped at her and she wanted to talk to him but he opted to ride with Connor and Jenna instead.

After the dinner, they split up into cars again. "Come with me." Becky pleaded as she reached for her boyfriend's hand. He limply held hers and he didn't exchange any words as he went back to Clare's car.

"Guess I'm riding with you guys." Clare sighed and hopped into the Torres van, letting Becky ride shotgun.

"He's mad." They all said at once.

* * *

_hola guys! hope you enjoy. also i have been keeping up with becky &amp; jonah's plot on the tv, which makes it interesting because it'll cause some drama later in this story hehe. also i was wondering if you guys would mind some more filler chapters? degrassi doesn't always show things that occur outside the school, which is disappointing. i usually use the episodes where adam and becky would have no significance to display a filler chapter, such as the date night one. but some chapters do get too lengthy so i just wanted to know!_

_more filler chapters or just keep a chapter for every episode? also its kind of sad to think becky is leaving soon and theres only 5 episodes left on tv for degrassi before she graduates :( at this point this story will end when i reach that chapter. i might start a new story depending on what i feel like writing. maybe one with them in the summer before college starts? not sure yet._

_thanks xx_


	13. Basket Case

**Basket Case**, Episode 22

_Adam tries to manage his tension with Becky; Dallas comes up with a plan for Alli to confront Leo about him beating her, and Drew becomes angry when he finds Adam at a party Miles throws without his dad's permission._

Adam had been waiting a few days now for Drew to admit to anything, but it hadn't happened.

Clare had told him about the kiss and he was most angry at the fact they had kept it from him for no reason-well maybe they had a reason. He wasn't one to hold much of a grudge especially since Clare said there weren't a lot of feelings there.

Honestly, he hoped it wouldn't turn to something serious, as he knew Clare and Drew wouldn't mesh well but he had no control over their feelings for one another. They just wanted both to be happy and if that were for them to be together, then so be it. It just _really _bothered him when people kept secrets from him. Trust was important to him for any relationship he had, friendship or romantically.

Sitting on the couch of student council room, he quietly waited for Drew to come in. Adam just wanted to make sure his brother wouldn't hurt Clare. Drew had taken someone's virginity and broken up with them right after and didn't see the wrong with that. It wasn't that his brother wasn't a good idea; he just had misdirection in actions sometimes. That's what made Drew and Adam good brothers, as Adam would always help Drew in understanding his wrongdoing.

Then there was Eli who also wasn't treating Clare well. That was a whole 'nother story. It did hit Adam sometimes how high school drama always seems to exist in the world around him. He was the one expected to receive hate or disgust by his gender and yet he was at peace and only had relationship issues with Becky.

Adam looked up from his phone once hearing someone come in but it wasn't his brother.

Becky and him weren't in a good place ever since what happened when they went bungee jumping. Adam wouldn't talk about it so Becky continued to remain frustrated.

"Wow, you look so happy to see me." Becky raised a brow and sat her bottom on the table across from him. She wore a short dress and his eyes gazed at her exposed legs for a second. "I'm happy to see you."

"That's sweet." He smiled small before looking down at his phone once more. His conversation with Drew would have to wait, as they no longer had the privacy he wanted. As much as he needed to talk to Becky about their issues, he didn't want to do it now.

She grabbed his phone out of his hand and found out he was playing a game. "You rather play this candy game than talk to me? I know I should have told you about Drew and Clare but it wasn't my business to tell!"

Adam blinked at her before diverting his attention to the students who began to walk in for the council meeting. He didn't even try to grab his phone before walking to the students.

Becky sighed to herself and joined him in the group, holding his hand as he stood next to him. It was one thing to be mad at her, but he never led to a point where he would be so cold towards her. Adam took her hand without a second thought and interlaced their fingers.

She was grateful he wasn't cutting her out completely as Adam knew that would be too harsh.

::

"I just have no idea what to do."

Becky was pouring her emotions out onto Drew as they were going together to Mile's house. He had to go check out the house as the parents were out of town.

"He's stubborn, you should just gives him time." He glanced over to the blonde, "Like how he gave you space in the summer."

She narrowed her eyes, "because he betrayed me! I owe him nothing just because I didn't want to kiss him!"

Drew chuckled, "That's kinda funny."

He was teasing her to see if she could figure out what was wrong. Adam never got upset for something so little and the fact she couldn't figure that out after dating for almost a year was disappointing.

They parked and Drew looked skeptical as he saw many cars there as well. "Oh...shit." Realization hit him when they proceeded towards the pool and found a bunch of teens scattered throughout the house.

Becky staggered behind as she took in the beautiful home. She had a delayed response as she saw how upset Drew seemed to be.

"What the hell, Miles?!" Drew confronted the eldest Hollingsworth and Becky stood to the side when she spotted a familiar face.

Adam was approaching them once he noticed they arrived. He was here with Connor and Jenna. Having been there for an hour, he was already enjoying himself. He wasn't a drinker so he remained sober and simply enjoyed hanging out with friends. The only girl missing was Becky.

"Hey, brother. What's up?" Adam's demeanor was mellow as he tried to stop the argument. Drew stared at him in surprise that he was here to begin with.

Drew placed his hands on his hips, "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying myself?" Adam glanced to Becky who didn't say a word, knowing it wouldn't help. She knew better than to intervene with family arguments. The only time she would state an opinion is in privacy when Adam asked for it. "Was Clare not available so you decided to bring my girlfriend instead?"

"Ada-"

"No. I've been waiting for you to come talk to me about it but you never did." His voice remained calm, which scared Drew, as this calmness hadn't existed for the past few months. "But it isn't my business to begin with so whatever. Do what you want as long as you don't hurt her."

Miles and Becky stood at the sidelines of their stare down. The younger boy took the chance to escape from Drew's disciplines and Drew hadn't realized it till Becky brought it up. "Crap." He mumbled under his breath. Now he had his attention on his brother once more, "Why didn't you tell me about this!"

"I thought you knew. Even though I was angry I wouldn't put your job in jeopardy."

Adam walked away, feeling, as his words were enough to prove his loyalties. Becky went to look for Adam some minutes later as she had stayed with Drew, hoping he would be okay. "I'm just going to go, I'm probably getting fired as soon as their father learns about this… Are you coming with me?"

Becky shook her head, "I'll leave with Adam." She decided to stay, as they needed to talk about their issues now.

Looking around, she spotted many familiar faces. Most were younger than her and most weren't sober. Eventually she found Adam talking to a friend of his near the pool.

She was tired of having to go after him and for him to be so angry at something so ridiculous. "You're coming with me." Becky dragged him away and found a vacant room, slamming the door. "What is your problem, Adam?"

The boy sat on the bed and shrugged, he glanced around realizing this had to be the guest room since it was so empty. As Becky just stared at him, he knew he had to open up. "My problem is I'm so attracted to you."

Feeling perplexed, Becky didn't know why this would even be a problem. "So? Isn't that a good thing?"

"It's not when you literally have restrictions for every situation that can possibly exist." The way he was speaking made him seem like he no longer cared what he was saying, "we can't make out unless we're completely alone, I can't kiss your neck unless you prepared beforehand by having cover up on you, I can't leave any trace that we kissed, and just these ridiculous rules that kill any mood."

"I don't understand."

Adam groaned, "Exactly why I haven't bothered explaining." He shook his head and stood up, "I want to be spontaneous like when we go to the greenhouse and kiss there. I want to press you up against a wall and leave marks all over your neck."

He paused as he let out a jagged breathe. He was being very explicit but he didn't care, "I want to kiss that spot right above your breast that drove you crazy last time. I want to touch your butt for crying out loud because it's such a nice looking butt." He smiled at her flustered expression.

"I'm not ready for sex, Adam."

"I'm not asking for sex, Becky. I'm not ready for that either. I'm not telling you to allow me to do all these things I just want you to understand where there are moments that I feel like I want you more than you will eve… than you will _ever_ want me."

And that's when Becky realized why he was hurt.

She never conveyed her desires for him the way that he did. "I know I don't have the most manliest features or voice or body type so I understand if you don't ever want to leave hickey's on my neck or push me up against a wall. I just need to know, you know?"

Becky was silent for a few seconds as she took in the sadness behind his eyes. She had never wanted for him to feel unwanted or undesirable, especially by someone who very much desired him.

"In the van I very much wanted to kiss you. I wanted to shut all the doors and jump on your lap but I just couldn't because it's nerve wrecking." Becky started. She had never been in such an intense and emotional relationship before to the extreme that she did wish for more than small pecks on the lips. It was difficult to express this when being so unexperienced. Adam also had this problem but he was more open to it while Becky felt taking such extremities could kill a relationship.

"I just didn't want to feel alone with these...impulses." They looked at one another and Adam broke out into a chuckle, "I can't believe we're having this conversation at a party."

Becky grinned and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder, "I'm just happy we had this conversation."

* * *

_so who tuned into the finale? i watched it and I'm am sort of sad about it ending, especially since the graduating class held the last few characters i actually cared for. what totally hit me hard was seeing becky tear up when adam's picture was shown! tell me how you feel about the finale, guys! what also surprised me is how becky wants to be a doctor lol i always assumed she would do something with the arts such as singing or directing so it was a shocker. I'm also glad that drew and becky ended up remaining friends instead of dating. thank god._

_also, now that i know how the season has ended i finally have time to finish this story in the way that will hopefully feel correct and correspond with the show. i also **will **be writing a story of beckdam during the summer after graduation, most likely after i complete this story since i can only manage two stories at once. its just hard to keep this story updated every week when I'm so busy especially since classes start again in a month._

_but anyways review tell me what you like! after this, it becomes intense since luke gets caught for sexual assault. that plot is something i am trying to do correctly since the show did handle it in the right way, only now that adam would be more of a support system to becky since on the show she really had no one. xx_


	14. Unbelievable: Part 1

**Unbelievable Part 1**, Episode 23

_Rumors of Zoe's drinking prompt Becky to file a report about teen girls and alcohol, and she discovers a video of Zoe and two strangers._

"I'm tired of everyone seeing me as this bubbly, naive girl! I need something that captures people's interest."

Becky was on a mission as she tried to come up with ideas on how to prove herself as a true journalist. Even if journalism wasn't her strongest passion, she took everything she did seriously. As involved as she was in the Degrassi community and school, none of the students took her seriously since her personality came out as naïve.

She was gearing up for Degrassi TV's regular broadcast and Adam was there for the first time ever to support her. He had always been busy with LBGTQ meetings and decided to let this one slide to see Becky behind the camera. He gave her a small smile and she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous at the fact he would be watching her. No one ever made her nervous expect for him, as she never wanted to disappoint him.

"Did you guys see those pictures of the party?"

Drew walked in as he questioned the crew, which only consisted of Imogen and Becky. Winston never got his job back since he received dislike from both the Torres brothers, plus he lacked maturity. To his surprise, Adam was there. "The party you decided to attend that ultimately fired me from my job!" He looked at Adam with bitterness in his stare; the job had been a great opportunity.

"To my defense, I thought you knew! Don't pin it on me, Mr. President. Besides, you barely liked it. You should be thanking me" Adam grinned at Drew and he merely rolled his eyes. Drew had let Adam know about Mrs. Hollingsworth's flirtations towards him and it barely bothered him, but it was inappropriate.

Grabbing his phone, he quickly found the photographs, "Your ex girlfriend looks trashed."

Imogen and Becky quickly went to his side and glanced over to eye the pictures as well. Both the girls looked stunned at how many variations of the pictures there had been uploaded on hastygram. "Oh my god, that's terrible." Imogen scrolled through for Adam, as they couldn't take their eyes off the photographs even if they did feel bad.

"I know." Drew groaned out in frustration, "I just hope Simpson doesn't care about the photos since most of the people there are underage."

"Don't care? He's going to flip!" Suddenly, it clicked in Becky's head of what segment she can do that can truly make an impact. She looked to Adam about to tell him her idea but Drew told them to hurry as they had less than two minutes.

Becky felt her hand being pulled back and saw Adam was the one behind it. "What is it?"

"Just wanted to wish you luck, even if you don't necessarily need it." Adam smiled wide and she felt blush begin to creep on her cheeks from just the way he looked at her. He leaned in to give her a gentle kiss, a smile on both their lips.

Drew groaned at their mushy moment, "Hurry up!"

::

"The Torres brothers'... Do either of you drink?"

Becky was walking around interviewing many on whether or not they drank alcohol, but to her dismay many have said no. Her segment tried to focus on heavily on young girls and drinking, but many females denied drinking so she decided to have the male's input as well—even if I didn't exactly help. She couldn't find anyone that consumed alcohol and it was getting frustrating.

Drew eyed Adam in curiosity: Adam shrugged. "No." Drew lied and Becky frowned. "What are you doing?" The president of the school had his hand covering the screen at this point in order for her to settle the camera down.

"I want to do a segment on drinking and the outcomes of drinking." Becky stated matter a factly and Drew chuckled. "What's so funny?" She narrowed her eyes. Adam had given his support on her theme, but honestly it wasn't going to work too well.

"The fact that you think someone would say yes!" Drew snickered.

Adam stood up and led them away from his judgmental brother. "Becks, has anyone said yes to you at all?"

"No."

"You know no one is going to admit to anything." Adam offered his advice and Becky looked at him in confusion. "It's a good idea, dove, but the kids don't want to get in trouble and even if you wanted to air this, it's why Simpson censored the airways to begin with."

She shook her head, being naive as always. "Someone will tell me the truth…. But that's for being kind about it." Becky smiled at him, having turned to mush at the use of his pet name towards her. He knew just what to say in a matter that wouldn't hurt her or spread judgments. Drew's attitude towards her just seconds ago proved Becky deserved a certain understanding that only Adam could give.

He smiled at her in return, "Okay." She's persistent and stubborn, something he also was. "It is a great idea, though." He repeated himself just to ensure her.

"Thank you." She found his support comforting, especially when many looked at her with a look of bizarre as if she had lost her mind. Becky rested her hand on his stomach and she leaned over to kiss right beneath his ear. He felt a tingle at this and grinned at her words, "I can't wait to go to your place tonight... A repeat of Saturday's events."

The day of the party, they had finally communicated about their physical desires and she understood where he came from. Instead of going back to the party, they had stayed in the room being spontaneous, as Adam had wanted.

Adam wanted to say something back but spotted Luke watching them from afar, he sat at the picnic table.

"I should head to Volleyball practice." He told her as his pulling away confused her. He silently eyed Luke and Becky turned to follow his gaze, now understanding his hesitance.

"Okay. I'll see you at your house." Becky smiled bright and kissed his cheek before they parted ways. She knew he was hesitant as her family was yet to be warm towards him. Adam tried to be respectful to her family since displaying a good personality was the only thing they tolerated about him.

Luke pretended to look away and smirked as Becky approached him, "How's that segment going?"

"Terribly, maybe I should do something else." She admitted to her brother as she set the camera down, "Adam's being supportive but it's just not going anywhere…Maybe I should do it on how brother's are such eavesdroppers."

The older boy smirked and offered her chips, which she gladly took.

"You don't have to worry about him, okay?" Becky hinted, as she knew her brother would always remain skeptical of Adam.

Luke had admitted to her before that he didn't trust Adam as he had Torres attached to his name; Drew had created a reputation at the school, especially this year as he got with girls left and right. Add onto this that Luke would always be a protective brother.

He shrugged and swallowed his chip; "I don't want you getting hurt again by him. All last week you guys didn't talk for what, just because you didn't want to kiss him."

"We're over that." Becky consoled and brushed crumbs off her brother's cheek. "If he does hurt me, you'll be the first one I tell."

Exhaling, he decided to take her word. Luke was the only other person who understood Becky on the same level that Adam did. "Let me know if you need anything for the segment, maybe I can convince some people to lie about drinking."

"Luke!"

A smirk lied on his lips; his sister was so easy to tease, "Only kidding."

::

"Maybe I can focus on this for my segment!"

Imogen bit her lip as she watched the video again.

The video brought shock to both the girls as it showed Zoe getting sexually assaulted by what appears to be two boys. It only shows Zoe and word has been going around the school that she's some sort of slut but Becky knows she's a victim.

"It's a mystery and should be solved. The girl needs help with doing so."

Imogen gave Becky a skeptical look, "You should talk to Zoe first. You wouldn't want to this behind her back." She suggested.

Becky let out a heavy breathe. Doing a segment on such a heavy topic could be either really good or really bad, but this interest had gone far from the segment. The mere fact someone could do such a thing to an underage girl was beyond her and disgusted both Becky and Imogen. It shook Becky to her core of how ugly the world could be and she couldn't do anything about it.

Praying and god was all she could turn to during a time like this, but she would pray later. Right now she had to think of how to approach Zoe about this, but deep down she knew she would continue to investigate even if it were against Zoe's wishes. It had to be solved.

During lunch, she approached her confidant. She wasn't seeking approval or advice, just someone to listen. Becky found him in the end of the hall—the hall they shared their first kiss. He would always come here when she wanted to talk to him in private since not too many students would willingly be near a science classroom.

His eyes were glued to his phone—he was watching the video. It intrigued him and also disgusted him. Adam nearly jumped when he took a double take of the person standing in front of him, "My bad, I forgot you were coming."

"Glad I'm always on your mind." Becky joked and now it was his turn to roll his eyes. She settled next to him and he immediately turned to her, knowing she wanted to talk. "Did you see it?"

Adam nodded and showed her his phone screen, "You're going to try to solve this, aren't you?"

::

The trio stood in front of the wall as they examined all the pictures Becky had stuck up there. They were waiting for some computer savvy to show up and help in examining the video better.

Becky had gone to Zoe and approached her about the video. Zoe expressed that she didn't care what Becky did with the video, as long as it would take away the attention from her. It made Becky a little uneasy at how little she seemed to care about the video—she either didn't care at all or she was really hurting inside.

"I've talked to plenty of these people but none were with her when it happened. All of them have some sort of excuse of where they were when this happened." Becky sighed and felt this aching feeling that she could of prevented this since she was at the party. Instead she was making out with Adam while the poor girl was assaulted!

In walked Connor with Adam, "This is your guy." Adam looked at the wall and was bewildered at the sight, "Whoa, you guys are really into this." It was as if they had taken the role of detectives; snapshots of the video were all over the place and a list of people who they could identify in the frames.

Adam focused on the wall as Connor was looking over the video, finding key evidence being the jackets matched those of the hockey team. Deciphering the voices and laughs were the only difficult things, so the jackets are where they could begin.

"Where do we go from here?" Imogen verbally asked everyone's question.

"We can send an email out to the whole team. It was two people who shot this so we can make it seem like their partner ratted them out." Adam spoke up; surprising everyone he could come up with such a manipulative way. At this point, Adam had circled anywhere that had two boys standing with one another that resembled the colors of the jackets. "There's six Ice Hounds at the party, and Zoe is close to multiple in various pictures."

He turned around to find three pair of eyes staring at him, "I have great eyesight."

Becky smiled at her boyfriend, which he returned. Sometimes he surprised her.

::

They sat at the table, waiting to be called for an interview. The room was packed with students other then them—Miles, Winston, Maya, and other underclassmen were there.

Becky was nervous for whatever reason and Adam could tell. "Just be honest." He held her hand under the table. They sat next to each other, excluding themselves from the others conversations. It threw Adam off at how calm the underclassmen were since they were the most acquainted with Zoe, but it seemed to him that Becky was the most driven to find an answer.

"I just, this is awful. We could have prevented it, Adam!" She kept talking as her boyfriend continued to look dazed. He didn't hold the same level of concern and interest into finding out who did this, "We were there but too busy kissing to notice anything."

Adam perked a brow and sighed. It was now obvious to him why he was so hooked into Zoe's drama. "Becks, we could have never known this was going to happen. There's no need to feel guilty, guilt isn't going to help."

Before she could say anything, Adam was pulled in to interview, leaving Becky to her own thoughts.

::

"Do you think it'll actually work?"

Adam exhales as he looks up at his girlfriend. He furrows his brows as she continues to impatiently wait for his answer, "The email?" Becky explained further.

"That's what you've been thinking about while we do this?" He chuckled and quickly stopped as he realized she was serious. "We just have to watch everyone's reactions tomorrow, you know?"

Becky nodded and rested her hands on his stomach as she continued to straddle him. "It's just, how could someone do that? It's such a sin forcing himself or herself on someone. It's just ridiculous!"

The heated mood was gone from their kissing and Adam knew it wouldn't reoccur until they talked about it, "People are screwed up, babe. And they were drunk, which doesn't help either. Maybe they regret it, maybe they don't? But you can never predict anyone's actions."

"What if it's someone we know, like Dallas?"

"Or Luke?"

Becky shook her head, "He would never do that." Adam nodded and began to sit up. There was a nagging in the back of his head but knew better than to push for Becky to open up her perception of her brother. He hoped it wasn't Luke, but you can never let your opinions blind your judgments.

Moving away, she settled to sit at his desk. She swiveled in the chair as her mind drifted again. Coming over to Adam's and kissing was her attempt of getting distracted, but it didn't work. Adam knew better than to try to get her to focus on something else; her heart and mind was set on this. "I can't imagine what she's going through. First it was losing her virginity to Drew then someone takes advantage of her? I wonder how's she dealing with it."

"She has friends… Her mom obviously knows since the police went around interrogating, but there's no taking back what happened. All we can do is help in finding out who did it." He settled on the edge of the bed, facing Becky. "You can also be her friend, we can all be, but we can't pressure her into feeling a certain way or to handle this a certain way."

"I know, I just hope she'll get through it."

Adam gave her a reassuring smile. "One step at a time."

* * *

_hello! i hope you enjoy and that i did this chapter justice. i did incorporate a lot of becky and adam interaction as again he is a support system for becky. the very last scene of this chapter i tried to capture that people do try to keep there life normal when someone around them is facing a tragedy (aka making out) i dont want it to seem like i just had them making out because i felt like it, it did hold a sense of purpose. i will try to put the part 2 up as soon as i can but thats even more difficult as i have to capture becky's emotional aspect better._

_this chapter is rather lengthy so expect the other to be the same since this episode is heavily becky based. afterwards there will be a filler, i think, to catch a little aftermath of becky's situation with luke. enjoy! xx_


	15. Unbelievable: Part 2

**Unbelievable Part 2**, Episode 24

_Becky's continued interest into the investigation leads her to learning an unexpected truth, eventually leading to the reveal of Zoe's perpetrators._

There are these nerves that run through her as she waits for the Ice Hound to meet up with a buddy.

He was the one who reacted to their email as they had all separated to keep an out on all the members of the hockey team. Imogen had gone to Becky since the member she was assigned to, was in class. She spotted Becky hiding behind the wall; she was either eavesdropping or being a ninja. "What are you-"

"Shush!" Becky held her index finger up to her lip, making Imogen curious as to what she was doing. She peeked over the wall and saw the ice hound interacting with none other than Becky's brother.

"Becky… What's Luke doing with him?" Imogen questioned and could distinguish by Becky's facial express that she was wondering the same thing as her. "You don't think…?"

Luke was with the Ice Hound and they were whispering, looking paranoid as ever. No way he would do such thing, Becky thought. He had morals, he was a religious boy, and he was her brother.

Imogen looked at her with concern once she turned back around, waiting for Becky to answer her question. She decided to take the hard route and be honest, "Becky, it has to be them."

The blonde stood in almost shock, trying to speak but just couldn't formulate words. She shook her head and walked away so quickly, Imogen barely had time to process that she was gone.

Becky was headed towards their usual room of student council, as she needed proof of him even being at the party. Drew was in the room when he noticed a frantic Becky walk in with Imogen scurrying right behind her. "Hey guys, whats going on?" He licked his lips as Imogen bit her lip, watching Becky look through the photos up on the wall.

Her finger grazed every picture and found Luke circled in red by the marker Adam had used; Adam had never taken him out as a possibility. Becky had taken Luke out from the equation as soon as she learned about the video. Her mind had become to blind-sided that she had never noticed Luke in a picture. "Where's Adam?"

Imogen looked to Drew, a little startled by this question. "Um, I don't know… So is it Luke?" Drew had known Luke was as much as a suspect than any but a higher chance, as he was one of the few Ice Hounds who had stayed the whole night. Adam had told Drew in private that Luke was a huge chance of being one of the perpetrators as Conner had listened closely to the video, finding a connection with Luke's voice.

"Is it him?" Drew pushed further and stopped Becky from her tracks by standing in front of her. "Is it Luke?"

"Drew!" Imogen couldn't believe how insensitive Drew was being to the situation. She could tell Becky was in a fragile state by the way she stood and how she avoided both their gazes. As much as Imogen wanted to comfort her, she didn't know how.

The blonde's head shook, "I don't know, Drew." Again, he blocked the way as she tried to walk away. "Move, please." She huffed out in a stern voice. Her eyes narrowed now looked into his. What did he want from her that he wouldn't let her leave?

"I'm here for you, if you need me." The older Torres stated, feeling sorry for Becky. He, like Imogen, didn't know what to do.

::

Adam laughed at a joke Jonah, one of his friend's, had said.

He was hosting the LGBTQ meeting as always and was having an open discussion since nothing was planned yet for fundraising. It was a bearing responsibility to be a president of a club, especially one that meant much to him. It struck him sometimes how Drew could handle the whole responsibility of a school when just hosting a club was tough enough. Adam had to give credit where credit was due.

"You sometimes wonder, is it just a coincidence?" Adam added with a smile. The door opened and in walked in his girlfriend.

"It was Luke." Becky declared and Adam's eyes widened at the declaration.

"Okay, guys. Same time next week, bring ideas."

The club members walked out of the room one by one, saying bye. They looked at Becky with curious eyes at how ridiculous her statement was, especially since they had no clue as to what she was talking about. Becky stood in the back until they shuffled out and groaned out in frustration at her impulses that were difficult to hold back.

"Becks, what are you talking about?" Adam walked over to her and she kept her distance, which made his expression convey worry. He stood in front of her, replicating Drew's past movements. "Becks?"

"It might be Luke." Becky stated while looking at his shirt. He always looked nice in button downs. "He was talking to some other Ice Hound and they were suspicious looking and paranoid." She adjusted the strap of her bag as she waited for him to talk. Her eyes gazed the floor and she exhaled with anxiety. She could feel his eyes on her, just watching her; almost as if analyzing all her movements.

Adam was taken aback and speechless. Luke was at the middle of the list, not the bottom: he could admit. "Oh."

Becky tilted her head, "Drew and you don't seem to surprised, hmm?" She bit her lip, feeling tears form from just the stress and possibility of it being Luke. It struck a nerve since it was almost like keeping a secret from her. "How-He's my brother."

The cracks in her voice made him frown, immediately feeling the pain she was feeling. "I know, but we aren't sure yet." He kept their distance even if he desired to comfort her, to hold her, but he wouldn't force it. She wasn't one from physical comfort as an aid, especially if she didn't initiate it. Words were always the most comforting.

"Leave this to me, I'll figure it out. You need to drop this for-"

"Drop this? Adam, he's my brother!" Becky shook her head and felt astounded at how he was trying to exclude her now.

"Exactly why you can't look into it further. It'll hurt you too much."

::

Becky stared at her brother with tears streaming down her face.

She had tricked him into lending her his phone and she had found more than a single video; pictures, selfies and more videos. It scared her when her fears were supported once seeing the images. She had gone against what Adam had said by going directly to the problem, which was talking to Luke. He was alone, doing his homework.

"How could you do this?!" She pleaded for an answer; she needed an answer. How could someone she love and someone who protected her so do such a thing? It made her sick to her stomach and she let out a sob. "Why would you do this?" Becky said in a much softer tone, surprised she could talk at that level of calmness in this situation.

"Becky, please give it back." Luke was mortified that his sister had learned the truth. If it had to come out, he wished it were anyone but her because he knew how she would react-she would want to tell the truth. Also, the pain he was seeing her in now would only be worse.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" His blue eyes matched her, as she also seemed in pain by watching her. Becky was the one person who would always care for, no matter what. Now that she saw this side of him and she was this upset made him resent his actions a little more than before. He saw no wrong in what he had done but now watching his sister covered in tears and sobbing with the phone in her hand, it had hit him that maybe he was in the wrong—maybe it was a mistake.

She held the phone in her hand and again shook her head, "I need time to think." She looked up at the ceiling, sighing out loud. There wasn't a chance she would return his phone to him but she also didn't know if she would tell. Luke was her _brother_, her family. She couldn't turn him in, it just wouldn't feel right. But keeping this a secret with him wouldn't be right either. He had committed a sin; he had committed a crime, to a girl who was also in pain.

Becky felt herself shake at how she could put her pain above Zoe's. Why was she being so selfish?

::

Becky was distant and hadn't spoken to anyone for a whole day. She had no choice but to speak now as a basketball game was being held and she would be there to support the school. Adam tried to reach Becky before but to no avail. It made him nervous because he knew how Becky would most likely not listen to his advice.

Walking into the school, she watched the show going on. Zoe was screaming at Luke. By what she was yelling, Becky was sure Zoe knew who had assaulted her. Becky watched in the background as Luke tried to state Zoe was lying, which many could believe since the girl had no proof. The only proof she had was that Luke had confronted her in the gym, but she had not recorded him.

"You can't get away with this!" Zoe shouted, practically in tears. Luke countered that no proof was evident that it was a lie. His eyes looked back and he saw his sister standing near the door. It was nerve wrecking to see her there, just staring. Would she burst and tell the truth or would she back him up?

Becky had been struggling internally through the day. Choosing family over honesty was just something so difficult to do. She had proven her devotion to truth and desire before when she admitted her feelings for Adam to her dad. But this was different since Luke was her brother, her protector.

But watching as Zoe continued to cry and Luke almost began to walk away, she knew it was her time to step in and do the _right_ thing. Walking towards them, she pulled Zoe back as she was right about to jump Luke. "I have proof." Becky said loud enough for arguing parties to hear. "I have proof." She repeated in a shaky voice, her eyes looking at her brother.

"Becky, don't." Luke softly said to her but it was too late as Becky's mind was set. He shook his head at what his younger sister had just said. _No, No, No. _"Don't do this."

He could have sworn he saw her mouth 'I'm sorry' under her breathe, but he didn't know if it was directed towards him or Zoe. Becky walked away with Zoe, both in tears as she felt yet another surge of guilt for what she was doing. No matter what she decided to do, it was going to hurt.

::

Adam had finally reached the school after skateboarding there. Drew had sent him a lengthy text about what had occurred and he was worried as could be.

He had tried to come up with a way to connect Luke to the crime but there was nothing but the fact he was at the party and he was panicked receiving the email. There was a slim chance he could even get Luke's phone in his hands, so he had left the crime to the police—which was pointless, as Becky had figured it out herself.

No wonder Becky had ignored him.

When he approached the front of the school he saw the older Baker being forced into the cop car. The student body that was attending the game, watched as a student got driven away. This brought him back to his first year at Degrassi and Fitz was a problem. It was crazy to think someone else was getting arrested right in front of the school.

He almost fell off the skateboard, as he was shocked. Luke had actually done it, and with another member of the Ice Hounds. Falling off the board brought him out of his shock and back to his main focus—finding Becky.

Adam spotted the blonde standing by Drew on the front steps. She was sobbing, as Drew seemed to try to comfort her.

It was as if he moved in lightning speed since he himself barely processed how quickly he moved. "Becky?" Adam looked at his brother once close enough and rested a hand on her back to get her attention.

She heard his voice and turned around to find his familiar face. Adam knew just how to comfort her and just the presence of him brought her comfort, which was what she dearly needed.

In no time, Becky had her arms around him and he did the same. This was the time for physical comfort, as he knew no words could help soothe her. He would hold her for as long as she needed it.

::

Walking into school the next day made it feel like yesterday's events were just a bad dream.

What brought her back to reality was Adam's small kiss to the cheek as they reached the front steps of the school. "It'll get better." He whispered softly and she nodded small, pulling him in for a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered to him. Yesterday's events were anything but happy. It was hard to believe that her brother was in juvie and that she was the reason behind it. Sure, he was the one who committed the crime but she could of kept it from being revealed. Her parents were anything but nice to her once the police told them how Luke ended up in jail. Luke had kept Becky's reveal in secret as he knew how their parents could be. He knew his sister had nothing but good intentions and wouldn't hold it against her-he had told him this when they spoke to him the night before.

Dealing with the resentment of her parents and with the guilt of landing her brother in jail, Adam was the only one who helped. The weekend had gone by in a blur but she could remember him distinctly because without him she wouldn't have came back to the school. There was no way she could of faced this alone, and if she had to it would of been a sad journey.

They stepped inside the school hand in hand before she spotted Zoe with her group of friends. The smile on Zoe's face helped in reassurance that maybe she had done the right thing.

Maybe it would get better.

* * *

_hello! sorry it took so long but i just started school so either expect for me to update a lot, regularly, or little depending on the work load. let me know what you think! i was also wondering, should i add a filler after this one since the next episode is about a valentines dance? thanks xx_


	16. What's It Like

**What's It Like, **Episode 25

_Jenna believes everyone thinks she and Connor are a weird couple; Becky tries to befriend Imogen's but gets threatened from Imogen's attraction to the new girl Jack, and Maya tries to find Zig a place to live when she finds out he's homeless._

"I'll be back in a week."

Adam grins as his girlfriend plants another kiss on his lips. After being together for almost a year, one would imagine getting tired of such repeated actions but he's not even close. Becky's lips were his drugs and as much as she disliked for him to say that, it was true.

"I won't be able to survive a week without a kiss."

Becky smiles bright at him and brings him in for another sweet kiss. It always surprised her how taken aback she could get by his sweetness. Sure, Adam teased and joked a lot with her but when he said such compliments in a certain tone it pulls at her heartstrings.

"Well you chose to go." She teased him as her fingers traced along his neck. The last time they were apart was during the summer and now it was February. Now he was leaving for a week to a LGBTQ convention that the group was offered to attend. He of course would go but there weren't enough bus tickets for him to have a plus one. Even if he did, her parents most likely wouldn't allow it. And to make it worse, it fell on the week of Valentines Day.

Last year, they weren't even speaking around this time as Becky had opted to take therapy in order to push away her feelings. Now that they were together, they wouldn't be able to spend it together. "We have next year. And the one after that," he kisses the edge of her lips which perk up with a smile, "and the year after that," another kiss but this time on her jaw, "and the years after that one."

"I love you." Becky whispers to him as she pulls him in for a hug.

They continued to stand outside in front of the bus that would depart soon from the school. Couples around were enjoying the festivities that came with this time of the year while the single ones moped around.

Adam smiles against her shoulder as he pulls her in closer, taking in her scent. She knew the 'I love you' wouldn't be returned as he had always disliked saying those words when they said goodbye. He would greet her with those three words when they saw each other again; she knew this for a fact.

::

"How's it feel not being around your boo?" Drew looked up to spot the sad expression on the blondes face.

Her prep had been minimal after her brother had been arrested for sexual assault. It wasn't too bad as Luke was in house arrest, but there continued to be tenseness in the air at home. Adam was one of the few who knew how to comfort her and now that shield of comfort was gone. He had been her biggest support system in the past week; always letting her come over or finding some form of distraction until she had no choice but to go home. Along with that, Adam also provided protection. Many at the school looked at her as if she were an influence in what Luke had done merely because he was her brother. And whenever someone would speak about him, she remained quiet, as Adam was the one to speak up and tell him or her to worry about his or her own business.

"A little sad, at least I get to text him!" Becky faked a smile that Drew easily saw through. They had become close over what had occurred since she confided in him a lot because Adam did. They shared a trust. "I'm upset he's missing the dance though. I don't even have any friends to go with."

Drew's expression remained neutral, as he believed her. Adam was Becky's one true friend- her best friend. Jenna was too consumed with Connor and barely spoke to Becky. The others she spoke to were only mutual through Adam. "Hey, you can always go with me!" He grinned, as he was being genuine. Adam specifically told him to be her aid when she needed someone.

Becky laughed softly at the offer and shook her head. She already knew he wasn't planning on attending either because he was single, at the moment. "I honestly might not go."

"Come on, you can find someone. What about Imogen?" He recommended with a shrug. They had become more talkative as they did work together on DTV. "She doesn't have anyone to go with… at least I don't think?"

"Yeah... Maybe."

::

Imogen felt as if Becky was messing with her once she saw the blonde sit next to her in history class. Never once had she approached her anywhere besides DTV set.

But now the blonde was talking to her, as if trying to strike a friendship. It made little sense, as many close to Adam knew Becky was feeling a bit lonely without her brother at the school. Especially now that Adam was to be absent for the entire week, Imogen couldn't help but sympathize for the girl. She too was only friends with Adam and only had acquaintances.

As much tension as they use to have after the summer, Imogen talked to her with ease. That's just how she was, as she never held a grudge.

"Do you want to be in the group together?"

Becky questioned and Imogen smiled with a squeal, "of course!" Both the girls could relate on not having much other friends. They both relied heavily on Adam's presence since all of Imogen's friends graduated with Fiona. It wasn't until Fiona left that Imogen noticed how little her friend circle was.

"Everyone," the teacher caught everyone's attention, specifically Imogen's, as he introduced someone who appeared to be new, "This is Jack."

The class erupted into almost a robotic hello to the classmate as many were preoccupied with their own things or were silently judging the atheistic of the girl. What Becky realized is Imogen's eyes on the girl as if she was looking at a unique piece of art.

"You need to join a group."

"She can join ours!" Imogen quickly offered with a bright grin and Jack returned it, as if silently communicating. Almost a second in, Becky felt invisible as they were caught up into their own conversation.

Pulling out her phone, she sent Adam a quick text asking what a macchiato was.

::

Quickly, she entered the student council office about to complain to Drew of how a prospectus friendship seemed to be failing.

"What are you doing?" Becky caught him red-handed stuffing candy into his mouth and she laughed, as his cheeks made him resemble a chipmunk. "Clare isn't going to like this."

"Clare will never know." Drew mumbled as he playfully threatened her. His eyes gazed at her as she glanced at the candies in the baskets. He wanted to slap himself as his eyes wandered down the short dress she wore with small boots. This crush was killing him and knew Adam would finish him off if he knew about it.

Becky picked up a candy and chewed on it, "Plan Imogen is slowly falling apart. This girl walks in and practically captures all her attention."

She vents to him as Adam has failed to pick up any of her calls. Drew looks as bewildered as she when she mentions what the two girls talk about often.

"Just because she has a love interest doesn't mean she wont want friends." Drew positively added while watching as she gazed at her hands in front of her. _Don't look at her body, Drew._

"Let me ask you something, then…" Becky broke him out of his trance, "Did she ever hang out with anyone when she was with Fiona? I'm with Adam and honestly my main focus is school and him." She failed to include her family as they were far from her mind, especially during this rough stage.

Drew nodded, almost agreeing that once someone is in a new relationship they're pretty much blind to anything else. "Look, just ask her to go to the dance with you before Jack does. Bulletproof plan."

Her lips purse and she erupts into laughter as he drops all the jellybeans to the ground. No way Clare isn't going to learn about this.

::

"Becks, it's crazy! Literally, I couldn't walk through the crowd of people on the sidewalk. And I couldn't hear myself speak. We also lost Robert for over an hour, that was kinda funny."

Becky laughs with amusement as Adam explains how his first few days had been going. The chipper in his voice lifts up her spirits immensely as she has trapped herself in her room in order to avoid her parent's stares.

"You should of packed me in your suitcase. Would be better than being here." She tried her best not to kill his mood but it was difficult as every day she was faced with the disappointment from people at school then she came home to her parents silence and glares as she was the true reasoning that Luke was miserable in house arrest. Add to that their reputation had been crumbling; the reverend's son being a rapist isn't the best title to have.

Adam sighs as he can hear the sadness in her tone. "Then we'd be stuck in the same hotel room. Wow, couldn't tell me that idea sooner Becks?"

She giggles into the phone.

His form of comfort was the one for her.

* * *

_well hi guys lol it has been a while! sorry for my minimal updates as i have been very busy with school thus far._

_hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it isn't as long as the ones before so i apologize. also i felt as if becky befriending imogen wouldnt make any sense if adam were there, since becky wouldn't be in need for a date. so i made him sort of leave hehe just so this plot would stay the same and it would lead to a friendship between becky &amp; imogen through the rest of this season and season 14. _

_and for my other story, if you read it, i will update as quick as i can. i keep adding more and more chapters in between as i come up with more __ideas. _

_enjoy guys! x_


	17. Close To Me

**Close To Me, **Episode 26

_Maya invites both Zig and Miles to the dance, hoping to smooth things over between the two. Jenna and Connor get nominated to be king and queen. Becky and Imogen's night doesn't go as planned but have good outcomes in the end._

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Imogen looked baffled at Becky's invitation. She stayed quiet and Becky continued.

"We can get to know ourselves a little more intimately." The blonde was oblivious to how that sounded. The brunette was confused as to what she meant. Becky had never given her the bisexual vibe, especially since she's with Adam; unless that was on the rocks, and she didn't know it? Or maybe it was some sort of scheme in order to pay back for kissing Adam- even though it had been months since the kissing occurred.

"Um, sure!" Imogen tried to sound enthusiastic to the invite. She had a little hope Jack would ask but Becky stepped up to the plate first. As if on cue Jack came out of the bathroom and saw the smile on Becky's face.

Jack could sense Becky had some sort of jealousy towards her and she had no idea why since she barely knew the girl. It was obvious to her, and most of the Degrassi students, that the blonde was very naïve and preppy. Becky seemed like the epiphany of a straight girl but the way she seemed possessive over Imogen threw her off.

She wanted to ask Becky more directly but felt it was none of her business to pry since she just knew them both for a few days now. Jack knew better than to throw away the first friendship she formed at this new school, especially if the friendship included someone who she found very appealing and attractive.

::

"Why did you ask her? Are you even gay?"

Jack stared at Becky waiting for an answer. Even if yesterday she made the decision to not be direct, she couldn't hold back any longer. Especially since their practice for their presentation had gone awry from tension between her and the other blonde. Thankfully, Imogen had left early to get another assignment done with so that left Becky and Jack alone in the classroom.

Jack had yet to meet Adam since she arrived the day he had left. Becky knew better than to lie, even if she wanted to. "That's none of your business." Not a lie but more of a statement. It was true though. Becky was a private person, besides when it came to her religion and opinion. Adam as well liked to keep all his personal things to himself, and of course only share them with Becky.

The younger girl titled her head with an amused grin, "Don't string her along. I wanted to take her since she actually has a chance with me." Becky was definitely straight, just as she assumed. "But I guess it's too late for that."

The girl stood up and left the vacant classroom, Becky staying alone and sighed out loud. She had no idea she had come off as romantically interested in Imogen. Imogen should know this unless people think Adam and her have broken up? There were various rumors going around the school that Adam had dumped her because of her baggage of having Luke as a brother. The majority who thought this weren't very aware of the LGBT trip that had been offered to the students; the one Adam was on.

Becky picked up her phone and dialed her confidant. It was a few rings until she heard him pick up, "Hey you."

"New phone; who this?" Adam joked with a grin on his face and chuckled at Becky's annoyed groan. "How are you, becks?"

"I'm okay I guess, I kind of got myself into a big mess!" Becky rubbed her temple as she continued, "I somehow managed to ask Imogen out on a date and this new girl think's I'm gay because she has no idea I'm dating you. I'm pretty sure she, like, hates me now because she wanted to ask Imogen out but I sort of took that from her but it's because I didn't want to go alone, you know?"

Adam stayed silent on the other line as his girlfriend spoke so quickly he could only pick out some words to formulate what she was saying. "There is no way she thinks you're gay, you are as straight as a line Becks." Adam joked and Becky let out a small chuckle. "What are you going to do about it?"

She tapped her fingers on the desk in front of her and looked at the clock, taking in she only had a few minutes left before class. "I don't know." She sighed out and knew he was just waiting for her to think of a solution. She admitted she liked that he wasn't one to just try to come up with solutions, but instead just stood by her mistakes and problems and let her make her own decisions until she asked for his help. "I wish you were here. I miss you."

"I miss you too." Adam reciprocated her affection and smiled as he zipped up his bag. He had her on speaker, as he was busy packing his things. Becky didn't know he was going to leave early in order to make the dance. There wasn't a chance he would miss his first valentine's day with Becky. "I'll be home before you know it."

"Time goes by so slow without you here." She was moving now as she placed the strap of her bag on her shoulder and stepped out of the classroom. "I don't know how we went by the whole summer without each other, I can barely go three days without you."

He could sense her sadness through her tone of voice. He knew everything around her was slowly falling apart because of Luke and his absence wasn't helping. It was another reason he wanted to leave early because he felt bad that he chose this trip than being with her. "I love you, Becky."

She exhaled a low breathe with a smile at those words. "I love you too. I really needed that."

::

Drew looked around at the crowd and laughed at some niner's strange dancing skills.

He decided to come since he had nothing better to do. He usually never spent this holiday alone since he always had a girl during any point of the year, except this time around. The only person who he would bat an eye at every once in a while was in a complicated relationship with Eli and the other was dating his own brother.

Becky stood at the dance floor, enjoying her night with Imogen. Drew was aware of the mess Becky had made but he smiled to himself that she finally seemed to be enjoying the night. He was aware she had let down his proposal to come to the dance with him, but he wasn't sure why. He considered himself a good friend of hers but I guess she didn't feel the same.

Glancing at his watch, he knew the time to announce king and queen would be soon and the student body knew that too as they kept glancing towards the stage. Becky and Imogen fell silent as the slow dancing music came on, Becky feeling completely awkward towards the thought of even having to share this moment with any one other than Adam.

"It's okay if you don't want to." Imogen suggested but Becky shook her head with a smile, trying to play it coy since she spotted Jack in the corner of the room. She wasn't sure what was driving her to try to make Jack jealous but she did it once she placed her hands on Imogen's shoulders. Once Jack left the room, Becky focused on a smiling Imogen and felt tense when Imogen placed her hands on her hips.

That was the last straw that led to a major freak out. "I can't! I'm sorry!" Imogen stood there astounded. "I can't do this with a girl, it's just weird." She shook her head and walked off.

It was only a few moments later when she found the new girl standing by her lonesome in the dark hallway. "Hey, Jack." She greeted her softly and the girl turned to her with a bland expression. It was clear Jack was as lonely as Becky was. "I'm not gay."

"This isn't news to me." Jack turned around to face her with a smirk. "You have a reputation of being a conservative Christian." It only took a little bit of digging around to figure out she was the girl with very strong beliefs that many spoke about.

Becky fidgeted with her hands in front of her and nodded, "I have a boyfriend, too. I'm sorry I took Imogen away from you but it's clear she likes you."

"Really?"

All she did was nod and Jack smiled with glee. She remembered the happiness she had when she learned Adam liked her too, she still gets that feeling. Jack left her without a second thought and Becky sat down on the bench, her hands quickly digging into the pocket of her dress.

The same moment she begun to rung Adam on the phone, she heard a familiar ringtone play in the hallway. She narrowed her eyes as she saw a figure at the end of the hall and when he came closer her faced glowed with joy. "Oh my goodness!"

"Hi." Adam smiled at her and was met in a wide embrace as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His heart literally sped as he finally held her in his arms and took in the smell of her hair and the warmth of her body. "Happy Valentine's Day, angel." He mumbled into her ear.

Becky pulled away just enough to capture his lips in her own. It was a short kiss, as she wanted to ask him questions straight away. "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back until Monday!"

"Oh, my bad. Today isn't Monday?" He joked and Becky smiled bright, "I wanted to surprise you since I know you wanted me to be here with you. Have I ever missed a school dance before?"

She shook her head with a smile, "Even when we were broken up, we still went to the beach party together." Adam smiled in return and felt goose bumps down his back as her fingernails ran along the back of his neck. "You look cute."

Adam looked down at his simple attire of a long sleeve button down with a tie and khakis. "Good thing I wore a pink tie. I was leaning towards yellow but I wasn't too sure." He softly chuckled as he felt a weird sense of relief his tie matched her dress.

"And you say I'm such a sap." Becky mumbled before pressing her lips against his with a smile.

::

"Adam?!" Drew grinned once seeing his baby brother step into the room with Becky. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I do go to school here." Adam wittedly answered and Drew scoffed. "I left the trip early so I could come to the dance."

"Isn't he such a sweetheart?" Becky asked with a smile as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and rested her head against his shoulder.

Drew smirked as he watched his brother practically glow with happiness. At time he would feel guilt that there were these feelings building up inside of him for Becky, especially at times like these were it was obvious Adam was deep in love for the blonde.

_"__And now to announce your sweetheart queen and king…" _

Adam looked away from the stage to glance at his girlfriend who looked on with anticipation. He knew they wouldn't win and his thoughts were confirmed when Jenna and Connor were announced to come up to the stage. Becky's heart faltered and Adam reached over to place his hand on the small of her back.

"Well at least you and Imogen didn't win, right?" Drew directed the joke at Becky and she let out a loud breathe, not feeling the joke. It was clear why Adam and her weren't chosen as the favorite sweethearts but the thought of her brother hadn't come up until this moment and it was a mood killer.

The Torres brother's exchanged looks and Adam spoke up, "Follow me, Becks."

::

"Adam, it's a little cold."

Becky rubbed her arms as she watched Adam dig through his mother's minivan. They had stepped out of the dance and now were outside in the parking lot. "Adam, what are you getting?"

"Ah-ha, found it." Adam smiled as he turned around holding a plastic tiara crown. "Forget the student body, you're my queen."

Her blue eyes watched him as he placed the crown on her head and she felt silent with a smile on her face. Her boyfriend had planned this ahead of time. "You remembered."

"Of course I did." She had told him how she wanted them to win as a couple even if he wasn't here. Now that he was here, they had lost but he knew how to cheer her up. "I love you."

Words didn't feel like enough so Becky decided to reciprocate his affection with a deep kiss. Adam had nothing against that as he quickly kissed her back with the rarity that his hands were on her cheeks. Her hands were on his hips, pulling him closer as they kissed repeatedly under the moonlight.

It was a fairytale scene to Becky and when she felt a snowflake land on her nose, it felt like a perfect movie scene.

She was definitely more of a sap than he would ever be.

* * *

_aw man almost two months without an update hehe. been busy but heres a chapter for you guys! enjoy and tell me what you think. xx_


	18. Army of Me

**Army of Me, **Episode 1327

_Dallas tries to win over Alli at the science fair, but an explosion happens where all black guys are asked to stay behind for questioning. Tristan, Zoe and Maya have Grant Yates, a new teacher, that sets up a secret society of writing. Clare tries to find Drew a new girl to make sure nothing else happens between them._

"The entire school?"

Clare stared at Becky across the table with this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The realization that others are noticing the way Drew and Clare act with one another makes her head spin.

"Well not the entire school, 93%...at least?" Becky speaks in more of a question than a statement, not wanting to make her grow worried. Clare was none to overreact in certain situations, especially when it came to boys. She watches as her friend pursues her lips, thinking to herself.

"Maybe it's just your perception since you know him and I shared a kiss?"

Becky perked a brow up and didn't know whether to agree with her or not. It was clear Clare was in denial to what Becky was stating.

Luckily, the door opened and a distraction stepped through the door.

"Hey, guys!" Adam greeted with a grin, books in hand.

"Adam, does 97% of the school think I'm dating your brother?"

"Uh…" He shifted his eyes from Clare to Becky, Becky shrugging as if her interest of the topic already went away. "If that's so, I'm part of the three percent."

Clare visibly loosened up, trusting her best friend's intel on the matter. "Sorry, if that was awkward."

Adam shook his head with an amused smile, "Why are you asking this anyways?"

"Well Becky—"

Becky looked up from her papers and furrowed her brows, "I was just saying what everyone is thinking!" Her attention went to Adam, "They act like spouses…"

"See!" Clare stated as if a point had been made.

"I didn't know you were one to be in a polyandrous relationship." Adam joked.

"Ew." Both the girls said at once.

::

"Babe."

The blonde looked up as Adam had suddenly appeared beside her as she was rearranging her locker. A smile easily crept onto her face, "Hi."

"Hi." Adam smiled in return and leaned against the locker next to hers. "I want to ask you something."

"As long as it's less weird than the conversation we had about open relationships early today, go ahead." She watched as he laughed softly and she felt her heart flutter. It was nice to see him loosen up since he had been extremely focused on school lately.

"I just want your honesty… Do you really think Clare and Drew are dating?"

Becky looked a little stunned at his question since he had seemed so confident earlier that Clare and Drew weren't dating. "Wouldn't you know, Adam?"

He shrugged and looked away for a brief second as he spotted Drew at the other end of the hallway. "I'm not too sure. They both didn't tell me about the kiss they had but had told you… If they were dating, they know I'd be put in a weird place."

"You wouldn't want them to be together?"

"Becky, every girl he dated that I had any remote relationship with ended after he broke up with them." Adam tensed his jaw and his eyes went back to his girlfriend when he felt her fingers cascade down his arm until she reached his hand. "If he dates Clare and they break up, it'll just be a weird place for me. It's already weird between Eli and I now because he cheated on Clare."

"Adam, they aren't dating… but if they _were_, you would have to be okay with it."

He nods and catches a glimpse of the photo she has hanging up on her locker door. "Hey, we haven't had a date night in a while." Adam watches as she looks away from him and he tenses at her avoidance at eye contact. It was clear to him that he had been lacking in the affectionate department, especially since exams were coming up. "I'm sorry."

Becky nips her lip as she adjusts her bag strap along her shoulder. "It's okay."

"It's not. I know there's a lot going on with you and your family, and I'm not making myself available to yo-"

"Adam, stop!" Becky shuts her locker, unintentionally slamming it, making him take the smallest step back. "I want you to be around me because you want to be, not because you feel some sort of obligation to soothe me. If you rather study than take me out on a date, it's fine. We all have things to deal with."

::

"Oooh, someone's popular." Becky smirked as she heard Clare's phone go off repeatedly while they worked on a problem in front of the classroom. This was one of the few classes she had with both Clare and Imogen, and without Adam.

"It's not for me. I made Drew an online profile and girls continue to contact him. How am I supposed to narrow down the choices?"

Imogen and Becky had amused grins on their faces. They both knew Clare had feelings, or _something, _for the older Torres brother. She was just too afraid to admit it…probably since she was dating Eli. In the pit of her stomach, Becky knew it was wrong for her to do that. It felt wrong and unfair to Eli but she didn't want to judge Clare since feelings were hard to control.

"Adam can probably help, him and Drew do have similar taste." Imogen stated as she looked at Becky. Both the girls made a face of confusion and Imogen decided to explain, "Hello! You're both religious and strong-minded people. Just look for someone like that."

Becky shook her head and felt compelled to listen when Imogen got Clare to confess she had a crush on Drew. "Only took you forever to admit it, Edwards!"

"That isn't good though, Clare. You're dating someone else… It's like cheating." Becky made a face of disapproval, not being able to hold back her opinions, and Imogen just stared at her with an _"oh really?" _expression. "What?"

"You're allowed to have crushes. I have little one's here and there! Don't you?" Imogen directs towards Becky and she quickly shakes her head. "Well, pure Miss Baker doesn't but Clare it's totally okay to have crushes." As the conversation drifts to Clare's issues again, Becky left the board in order to sit down at her desk.

As she stared at Imogen and Clare in conversation, Becky couldn't help but think at Imogen's comment. It made her rattled as it had never bothered her too much about Adam's past relationships and how Drew always seemed to follow in Adam's love interests. What really nicked at the back of her head was that having crushes seemed to be okay to Imogen. Was this maybe why Adam seemed so distant lately? _Did he have a crush on someone else?_

It was probably a turn off to have a girlfriend with so much baggage but it was no excuse to form a crush on someone else. Her paranoia got the best of her and she found herself texting Adam that they had to talk. As crazy as it was, she couldn't let Adam become Clare.

::

Adam tapped his fingers on a box of chocolates as he waited for Becky to meet him under the stairs. The longer he sat there the more his nerves acted up. The argument they had beforehand was very sudden to him, as she had seemed perfectly fine for the past week. Once he got her text that said '_we need to talk'_ he couldn't help but panic.

"Becks!" He waved out with a small smile as he finally caught sight of her. She waved small and approached him, plopping down beside him on the bench.

"Are these for me?" Becky's smile seemed to widen as he handed her the box of chocolates that he knew were her favorite. "When did you have time to get these?" She opened it up and grinned, taking out a small truffle and stuffing it in her mouth.

"I actually had them for a while, just forgot about them." Adam turned his body just the slightest to face her and couldn't take waiting anymore. "What did you want to talk about?"

She slowly chewed on her chocolate as she tried to recollect her thoughts. It was clear his attention wasn't fully on her and she couldn't help but hate it. "I need to know, do you have a crush on anyone?"

Adam furrowed his brows in confusion and shrugged, "Um, yeah…" Becky's expression faltered but he quickly finished his sentence, "On you! Why?"

"Just, we had girl talk and Imogen was saying how people get crushes even if they're in a relationship. So I thought maybe that's why you don't…" Becky met his blue eyes and let out a sigh. "Why you don't put as much effort into us like before."

"Becky, if you felt that way all you had to do was tell me. Like I said before, I'll drop everything and anything in order to be with you. I rather be with you than studying for an exam, but I can't push studying aside. That's why I always tell you to study with me." He smiled as her face brightened up. "Plus, you're smarter than me so I love having you there."

She felt her body loosen and sighed in relief. Adam watched with a small grin as she tried to recollect herself. His curiosity did get the best of him, though. "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Adam, no!"

Adam shrugged innocently with a smile, "Well, that's upsetting since I have the _biggest _crush on you." Becky smiled wide and melts at his flirty words. It always caught her off guard how quickly he could make her feel good again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Becky places her hands at the base of his neck before leaning in to kiss him lips sweetly. His 'I love you's' had become more frequent and she adored it. And as frequent as they were, they never became less true.

* * *

_hello! so im not too fond of this chapter or episode for that matter. i was never into the idea of drew and clare so i try to avoid writing or reading about it. this episode focused heavily on them so i just try my best to have some __sort of adam interaction. i thought it would be necessary for the whole adam and becky drama...because of the episodes to come that include jonah hehe. the next episode still has to do about drew and clare so it might be a little lame, i might adam some becky pizzaz. i know this episode also has a mention of dallas but adam and him aren't as close as drew and dallas are so i didn't find it important. i might add it next episode but who knows. anyways hope you like it and congrats to me that i took less than a month to update. xx_


	19. Everything is Everything

**Everything is Everything, **Episode 1328

_Dallas finds out shocking news at the science fair. Tristan starts developing feelings for his new teacher. Clare tries to sabotage Drew and his date when she becomes jealous._

Drew tapped on the steering wheel as he sat in silence with his brother. The radio had been broken for a few days now and none of the Torres men had the time to repair it. Luckily, the silence didn't bother them.

But something was on Adam's mind. It bothered him just the slightest that his brother was closing off from him, especially when it had something to do with Clare. After the news about the kiss, Adam hadn't reacted the best so he wasn't surprised that Drew withheld his feelings of Clare from Adam.

"Clare told me she made you a dating profile." Adam started the conversation and he quickly saw Drew's eyes glance to him. His eyes tried his best to focus on the road as they drove to school.

"She did, it's a little weird... She's going to show me the top girls who I might like." Drew leaned his head back at a red light and reached for Adam's shoulder. "You should help me out with picking, we do have similar taste."

Adam chuckled and shook his shoulder to move Drew's hand away. "Fine, I'll run it along with Becks."

"Aw, need her permission?"

"Definitely... She's been feeling a little neglected lately." Adam confesses and Drew asks him to explain. "I've been preoccupied and haven't had too much time for her. She thought I had a crush on someone else!"

Drew huffed out a breath and shook his head. His eyes were busy as he looked for a parking space. "Baby bro, you have to give her attention and make her feel special! Why don't you ask her on a date?"

"May I remind you that I'm broke."

The brothers got out the car and grabbed their bags. Adam felt his brothers arm go around his shoulder and he slouched from the weight. "Make it sweet... Hey maybe a double date? I'll ask out the girl who I pick from the dating site and you can tag along with Becky."

Adam furrowed his brows, "That's beyond awkward. I will gladly avoid that!" Approaching the school, Adam spotted his girlfriend in front of the steps and grinned at the sight. It was a rare occurrence for Becky to wear anything besides a dress or a shirt tucked into a skirt, but when she did it was a sight for sore eyes. Her light blue crop top exposed her flat stomach just the slightest and her white jeans fit her perfectly.

Unannounced to him, Drew was looking too but he quickly tried to avert his gaze while they got closer to Becky.

"Hey, dove." Adam greeted her with a smile and a light peck to the lips before they embraced in a warm hug. Drew quickly forgotten, Becky giggled when she felt her boyfriend's breathe against her ear as he whispered a compliment to her.

Drew cleared his throat as messing with his tie wasn't enough to distract himself from their flirtations. Becky's eyes opened to look at Drew, "Clare has your top three lined up. I'm actually curious to see who you choose."

"Hopefully they're hot!" Drew answered quickly with a smirk, feeling that warmth in his chest go away once the realization hit him-for the hundredth time-his brother was more important than his silly crush on Becky.

"Clare knows you well, so no worries."

::

"You made a fake profile to trick Drew?"

Adam tried his best not to judge but he couldn't control the expression on his face. Clare just confessed to her little scheme as Adam could sense she was upset about something.

"Yes!" Clare said rather loudly with guilt dripping in her tone. They were in the empty gym as it was Adam's go to place when he wanted to do homework since the library was never really quiet. "I wanted to see if he would choose me! But he chose the Eden girl."

"So you do like him?"

"Didn't Becky tell you?" Adam shook his head and Clare rubbed the back of her neck. "I might have a small crush."

It clicked in his head now where the idea of a crush came from when Becky questioned him about it. He blew his mind how sometimes he could be oblivious to the obvious facts. "Why don't you tell him?"

"Well, isn't it clear now he's not interested in someone like me?"

"Clare, if it's just a crush it shouldn't matter. You should just tell him so he's aware...or do you actually want to pursue something with him?"

She tapped her knee and eventually gave up, merely shrugging. She honestly had no idea but she just wanted to vent. "We just get along so well and after the kiss I keep getting mixed emotions. I get a little jealous when I see him with someone else?"

"Just a little?" Adam teased with a smile me Clare scoffed playfully. "Creating a fake profile was pretty genius though, did you also have a picture?"

Clare shook her head, "That's where I probably failed."

"Most likely, he cares about looks a lot. I'm pretty sure an anonymous outline of a female didn't do it for him."

They shared a laugh and Clare felt herself loosen up a bit. It was always nice talking to him and for now her mind had drifted from the situation. Their chatter continued until a specific blonde walked through the door and Clare knew it was her cue to leave when Adam's eyes wouldn't tear off Becky.

Becky's blue eyes followed Clare until the door shut. She glanced around and noticed no one in sight, just her boyfriend. "So is this where you escape to?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Adam moved to sit in the front bleacher and reached out for her hands. It's like she read his mind as she quickly set her bag down and situated herself on his lap. His hand slowly went across his lower back, as if taking advantage of her outfit.

"Let's go on a date." Becky declared as she looked down at him. He didn't meet her gaze as his head rested on her chest. "Or do something together. I don't have any homework."

He softly exhales as he relaxes against her and she can't help but smile to herself. "Come to my place and we can take a nap together. Your boobs will be my pillow." Becky fakes a laugh as she moves away from him. Adam smiles as his head is filled with an idea. "Let's play a game of basketball... If I win, I get to choose what to do. If you win, you choose what to do. Deal?"

"What do you have in mind?" Becky squinted with a playful glare as she crossed her arms.

"What do _you _have in mind?"

Becky smirks, not answering, and Adam suddenly feels that he's made the worst mistake with this idea.

::

"That's who you chose?"

Adam joked as he stood next to his brother. Eden had just walked away from them and Adam was mind blown at how much she resembles Clare, even down to the hair. Either his brother was oblivious and sub-consciously chose someone like this or he just wasn't aware of Eden's personal interests. It was most likely the first option, the Torres brothers had a knack for being unaware and oblivious to many things.

"She's Clare in a morphed version!"

"No she's not!" Drew rolled his eyes as he went up the steps to the entrance of the school with his brother behind. In the back of his head, Drew knew Adam was right in a way. There was an attraction for Clare but it couldn't be pursued.

The older brother was grateful Adam instantly became distracted when Becky went towards him with a smile on his face. Drew couldn't help but comment when he noticed how Adam very much tried to resist kissing Becky. "I can't believe you actually lost the bet."

"I secretly have some basketball skills." Becky grinned, pushing away the thought of Luke teaching her how to shoot three pointers. "I got to choose what to do."

"By making me _suffer._ I said what to do, not what not to do!" Adam knew it would be a tough day as Becky declared that today they would interact as if it were their first date, specifically no kissing or making out. It was more of an amusement than anything since she knew her boyfriend loved to have some sort of intimacy with her.

Becky knew when they were to go on their shopping date later, he would have it tough. "So, how'd the date with you and Eden go?" Her focus was now on Drew, curious if he had made the right choice on his own.

"It actually went pretty well." Drew nodded, "It was just a movie date so not too much went on but we did get to talking for a bit. We'll probably go on another date soon enough."

"So it looks like you can make decisions without me!" Adam joked with a smile as he punched Drew's arm. He had promised to help him pick out the girl of his choosing but he had gotten caught up with basketball with Becky.

Drew grabbed his tie with a smug smile, "Hello, I am the president of the school. I make decisions all the time."

::

"Want to hear the recent drama?"

Becky looked at Adam's reflection in the mirror as she adjusted the straps of her dress. They had been in the mall for an hour and to her surprise, Adam wasn't miserable just yet. She stood outside the dressing rooms, where Adam sat and would nod yes or no to Becky's outfits. Their eyes met through the reflection as she waited for him to continue.

"Apparently, Clare sabotaged Drew's chance with Eden because she told Eden about all of Drew's relationship-even being engaged." There was a sense of disappointment in his voice, sad that his best friend and brother weren't on the best of terms. It was something tough to deal with since he was sometimes forced to pick sides-like now.

"Why would she do that?"

Adam shrugs and puts his phone into his pocket. "Jealousy makes us do the craziest things." She could tell now that he's distracted since his eyes seem to roam more as she tries on outfits, trying to get his opinion. It only took about twenty more minutes before he finally admitted his boredom, "Becks, I don't want to rush you but are you done at least in this store?"

"Weren't you going to look for anything?" Becky questioned and he shook his head. "What, no witty comment?" She grinned as she looked up but noticed in the reflection how he was on his phone again.

It almost felt like a disconnection was between them all of a sudden and it hadn't even had to do with the bet he lost. It was evident to her from his lack of flirtations and smiles that he wasn't in the right head space for their time together right now.

"Are we going to grab something to eat?" Adam asked as they left the store and went towards the car.

"No, I'll drop you off."

He missed the tone in her voice that he regularly wouldn't miss. "Sounds good."

* * *

_hi guys! sorry for the long wait hehe. finally got time to update. hopefully you enjoy the progress i'm putting in drew gaining feelings for becky, unlike the show where it was so random and unexplained._

_have any of you got to watching the new season? i saw a few glimpses and i do like how the show seems to be taking a slightly different approach to issues and actually hitting the hard topics. because of this, i will probably incorporate more becky and adam scenes that hold more meaning such as religion, sexual exploration, self harm, and just topics about being transgender in general. i won't skew with the plots, ill just add a little more flare and reality to them.  
**but **i won't start that until i reach season 14 episodes, which are about 10 more episodes away.  
_

_other than that i hope you enjoyed the holidays and enjoy this chapter. i will try to update my other story as soon as a can, but no promises to when this will be. xx_


	20. Sparks Will Fly: Part 1

**Sparks Will Fly: Part One, **Episode 1329

_Miles's top priority is settling the score with Zig as they fight for Maya's affection. The dream role that Zoë finally lands hits too close to home after her assault. Clare is in a pickle as she searches for a date to Wild Wild West Night. Is it Drew? Or Eli?_

Adam stepped into the set of Degrassi TV in search for his girlfriend.

It was clear he failed to rekindle the lackluster apparent in their relationship. He was too distracted and it killed him to see the disappointment on her face once she dropped him off. It was a rare occurrence for her to be so passive aggressive as she was always direct with her emotions.

He saw her behind the desk, focused on the papers in front of her.

"Hey, Adam!" Imogen greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, Imogen." Adam waved lightly and his eyes set on Becky as she noticed his presence in the room. "Can we talk Becky?"

The blonde nipped at her lip as she felt compelled to speak to him. It was hard to say no to him, she found it one of the things she disliked the most when it came to him. She stood up and he followed as she led them to the other side of the room. Imogen watched with curious eyes and knew what was going on since Becky confided in her with the details of their relationship.

"I know you're upset about last night and our date."

"If you want to call it that, sure." Becky stood with both hands clasped together in front of her, a pose she took when she didn't know what to do with them.

Adam cleared his throat, "Okay." His eyes drifted from her to the floor, feeling stumped into what to say as everything in his train of thought left the station.

Her dark blue eyes stared at him in confusion as he seemed to be in his own head. "Adam, I have to get back t-"

"Come over tonight."

"Adam-"

"Becky, trust me. I know what we can do to feel closer, again." Her eyebrow perked up with a small grin on her face and he smiled, shaking his head. "Not that, something else."

::

"Are you coming to Wild West Night tomorrow?"

Clare stabbed the fork into the so called meat loaf on her plate. Adam watched with curious eyes at how frustrated his best friend seemed to be. He smirked, knowing to answer the question himself, "is that a no?"

"I am; I just don't know if Eli is coming. He was supposed to be my date! One of the reason I pushed this was so Eli could come." Clare sighed and pushed away her tray of food, feeling slightly disgusted by the deformity of the meat loaf.

"I-"

"I know you told me he probably wont show up because he's busy but I couldn't help but get excited. I've been trying to reach him the whole day and nothing!" She bit her lip and stared into the eyes of her best friend. Clare was grateful Adam was a good listener because she found herself to complain a lot every once and a while, and some couldn't handle it. She was forever grateful for Alli and Adam since they both didn't mind having the attention off their own problems—but she knew they did have a limit. "I'm sorry."

Adam shook his head as he opened his carton of milk, "You don't have to apologize. I know how excited you were. I can try texting him and see if he answers." He recommended and smiled small. He could relate to her struggle of communicating with a significant other. It was weird that he found his communication with Becky decline gradually over time. "If not, you can just go with my brother."

Clare gave him a knowing look and Adam chuckled. "Aw, you like him."

"I do not."

"You cannot deny the obvious!"

::

"Ancient Egyptians used this to make paper."

"Papyrus."

Alli was quick when it came to answering the questions and Adam smirked, knowing he could lay back and relax as the captain of Bright Sparks answered every question.

"Are you sure you have a photographic memory?" Alli directed towards Zoe who sat between him and Alli. "You haven't answered a single question."

The next question was asked and Zoe quickly dinged her bell, answering the question half right. Adam had to hand it to her, when Zoe was determined she was determined.

"Why are you so focused on me when he didn't answer anything?!" Zoe furrowed her brows as she pointed towards Adam, giving him a snarl. She didn't forget the confrontation they had months back during the Beach Bash. It also didn't help that he was dating the sister of her assaulter.

"Correction, I _let _Alli answer all the questions. This way she gets all the practice she needs." Adam answered with a smug as he got up to leave, grabbing his bag. He was being watched by Zoe and he knew he had to do something. Walking out the door, he decided to lurk next to it until a few minutes later he watched Zoe stepping out with binders in her hands. "Hey!"

Zoe whipped around and exhaled a breath, annoyed. "What? Here to mock me?"

"Wow, and here I was about to compliment you." Adam remained calm with a smile and could read her expression that she wasn't amused. He cleared his throat as he looked down for a second before meeting her eyes, "I just want to say sorry for being rude to you while you were with my brother."

"Oh, him." Zoe adjusted the binders in her hands, wondering again why she hadn't bothered putting it in her bag. "I tend to forget you both are related."

"Really? I think we look a lot a like." Adam smiled small as he finally got the tenner to crack a smile. "I'm pretty sure he never apologized for what he did to you, so I'll ask for an apology. I barely knew you, I still barely do… I only know you've been through a bunch of bullcrap so sorry. If you need anything at all, especially if it's about Becky I can help."

The young teen smiled at him, finding his words sincere but she wouldn't let her walls fall just yet. Adam was rather aggressive towards her before and found it sudden that _now _out of all the times they interacted, that he wished to apologize. "So you owe me a favor? I will use it wisely."

Adam chuckled with a nod, "Becky's making some sort of cheerleading team next term, I could possibly help you there."

"Oh honey, I don't need help with that."

::

Becky sat on her boyfriend's bed and couldn't help the jitters in her stomach. She had no idea what Adam was even doing as he had told her to come in and he had been gone in the bathroom for the past five minutes.

"Hey." Adam stepped back into the room with a small kit in his hands. He was nervous as he had never even shown her the box with his t-shots before. Now he wanted her to physically give the t-shot to him.

"What's that?" Becky asked curiously as he sat down next to her on the bed, so close that their shoulders touched.

Adam handed her the box as she noticed it had no labels, it was something he had clearly purchased himself. Her hands slowly grazed the soft material before opening it, revealing a lot of needles and a small bottle. A few bandages were there as well.

It finally clicked in her head what these were but she didn't know what he wanted her to do with them. Luckily, he spoke before she had to ask. "I want you to give me my t-shot." His voice was almost shaky with nerves and she could sense it.

"Why?"

"It's something that I've been doing for almost a year now. Every single week I have to give myself one and I just want to share it with you. You already help me keep track of my physical changes, and I really appreciate that you do." He exhaled a shaky breath as his eyes were on the box in her hands. "It might not mean too much to you but it does to me... I never thought I would have someone like you that would care enough to actually be involved in my transition and not just watch from the sidelines."

Becky's lips formed into a small smile and she reached up to caress his cheek, getting him to look at her once again. "I love you, Adam, so of course I want to take part in this with you. I know how important it is to you."

He smiled bright before doing a simple nod. "I was honestly nervous at first when we started dating..." Adam looked into her eyes, finding comfort in them as he wished to relax his nerves. "I thought once my transition started you would freak out or wouldn't want to know anything about it..."

"Like when I saw the tampons in your book bag?" Becky knew what he was getting at and completely understood. "I get it, I freaked out at that point because I wasn't sure I could have handled it. It's sad to say that conversion therapy did help as it made me aware of how much I loved and cared for you, and didn't care for how your body looked."

"Well at least the therapy wasn't wasteful, then." Adam joked with a grin and Becky rolled her eyes before focusing on the kit in her hands. She was already prepping. "The shot has to be done on my thigh so... Do you mind if I just push my pants down or do you want me to change into shorts?"

She stands up gracefully, setting the things on his desk, and speaks as she preps the needle. "Just push down your pants, I've seen you in boxers before."

The process was quick since Becky already knew how to work a needle-needless to say she wanted to study to become a doctor. Adam stood up to adjust his pants and Becky's eyes wandered, knowing very well she won't be in this situation for a while.

"Hey." Becky greeted as he buckled his belt and he looked up with curious eyes. Her arms went around his neck and his eyes went right to her lips. "I don't have to be home for a few hours."

"You should have told me that before I pulled my pants up."

::

"Here, I'll get the broom and you shake the refrigerator."

Adam and Drew worked as a team as they tried their best to get rid of the rat inside Clare's house. Her call was so sudden that they freaked out it was something serious until they came head on in the situation.

"Why do you get the easier part?"

Adam rolled his eyes and looked at his brother, "Do you really need me to tell you that you're stronger than me?"

Becky stood behind Clare as they watched the brothers bicker over who did what. She had tagged along as Adam was her ride back to her house but they did a detour at Clare's.

Clare groaned out with annoyance as the Torres brothers took a while to figure out what to do, eventually letting Adam shake the refrigerator and Drew broom him away.

"Open the door." Adam stated before he began to shake the refrigerator. It honestly stunned Becky at how he was strong enough to do that and her expression showed. It must of been something in the air that was making her eyes wander his body yet again.

She snapped out of her haze once Clare screeched and she joined in as they witnessed the ugly rat move past Drew's feet and through the door. They all exhaled once drew slammed the door.

"You need to buy some cheese, Clare." Adam started and went to wash his hands. "And catch it with a mouse trap or else it'll crawl under the house and make cute ugly babies."

Drew chuckled at Clare's grossed out expression, "He's right, we have some at home we can bring to you later."

"Thank you guys..." Clare's eyes went from Adam's to Drew's. "I wouldn't know what to do if you guys weren't here."

Adam's expression faltered as it was clear something was bugging her deeper than just a rat. His eyes went to Becky and the blonde made a sign to go outside, as it was clear to her Clare wanted some time with Drew.

After a lame excuse, they stood in the backyard and Adam couldn't help but look for the rat.

"Ew, don't look for it! Just let the poor rat be."

"And let it make babies to create more panic for Clare? I think not."

Becky smiled just the slightest as she followed her boyfriend to the other side of the house. His eyes were on the ground and hers were on him. "Adam." She reached for his hand and he turned around to meet her eyes. "You're a really good friend."

Adam grinned with a shy nod. "I try to be."

"Well you are." Becky stood close enough that her hands rested on his neck. "I'm lucky to have you as my best friend."

"You're not just saying this? I saw you checking me out in there. I can see your true intentions." Adam chuckled when Becky's face dropped and formed a light pink on her cheeks.

"I was not."

"Yes, you were. Not that I mind. I check you out all the time."

Becky perked a brow and smiled. "Then I admit to it. I found your strength very appealing."

"Babe, don't get too sexual now."

Adam laughed out loud when Becky shoved him away. It was all too easy to tease her.

::

Adam silently watched his brother as he drove the car back to their house. He could tell his brother was being rather stiff and his mind was elsewhere.

"Drew, what's wrong?"

The older Torres gripped the steering wheel as he contemplated whether or not to disclose the details of the argument he had with Clare. The cons of telling him outweighed the pros.

"I don't want to get you involved, bro. She's your friend and I'm your brother. I can't make you choose sides or anything..."

"You're my brother. I always have your back." Adam met his eyes as he hoped Drew believed him. It was probably a terrible idea to disclose that but he knew it to be true.

* * *

_enjoy! i apologize that adam &amp; drew interactions seem short. also i added the zoe and adam interaction since i think a friendship between them would be rather interesting, know what i mean ;) lol xx_


	21. Sparks Will Fly: Part 2

**Sparks Will Fly: Part Two, **Episode 1330

_The dream role that Zoe finally lands hits too close to home after her assault; Clare is in a pickle as she searches for a date to Wild Wild West Night; Miles's top priority is settling the score with Zig as they fight for Maya's affection._

"When did this happen?"

Adam walked along side Clare as they went to class together. She was just filling him in on the details of Eli.

"After you guys left." Clare sighed and she knew that wouldn't be enough for Adam. He always wanted to know the true reasoning for anything she did. "I like Drew, okay? I like him and he's here and Eli isn't!"

"I thought it was just a crush?"

"Well obviously it's not!" Clare looked at Adam's stunned expression but she knew it wasn't about the revelation but about the attitude she was giving him. "And it's clear you're not on my side here!"

At that point, they were already sitting in their seats as class was about to begin. It was clear from Adam's body language that he was uncomfortable. He had no idea whether Clare really liked his brother or if it was just an infatuation. It was obvious Clare was taking out the stress of the thing on him, or probably Alli, since it was something that would happen once in a while.

Adam swiveled in his chair to face her, as he was sitting in front of her. "Clare, he's my brother I don't want him to get hurt-"

"What about me? I'm your best friend, Adam!"

"How has he hurt you? He isn't dating anyone or messing with your feelings." Adam spoke quickly and defensively. He stared at her and Clare frowned in return, shaking her head with disappointment. "I try my best to remain neutral. I'm trying to be Switzerland here!"

It was too late, as it was clear she was angry at how Adam had chosen Drew's side in the whole thing. It was impossible to even have a conversation since they were already in the class room. It for sure wouldn't happen anytime soon since Clare had picked up her things to moved to a seat on the other side of the classroom.

::

"Will you come to Wild West Night with me?"

Becky smiled with glee as she approached her boyfriend at his locker. He looked at her with a bright smile since he hadn't seen her all morning.

"Ooh, is this a date?"

"Or maybe it's an excuse to use all that flannel you own." Adam laughed wholeheartedly at Becky's flat joke and felt his worries being thrown out the window. "I'll have to borrow one of your shirts."

He nodded with a smile as he closed his locker. "You'll have to lend me one of your dresses." Becky rolled her eyes as she settled her arms around his neck. "Are you coming to my place before the dance? Or should I pick you up."

"We'll meet here. I'm meeting the lawyer for the first time after school..." Becky's voice drifted as she pushed away from him to stand, fidgeting with the strap of her bag.

Adam's eyes watched her expression as she looked away. There was a sense of shame in the pit of her stomach of how she could have missed that her brother would commit something so awful, but she tried to hide the guilt. She failed to tell Adam this since she was having her own internal conflict on what to do for the case.

"I can go with you...to meet her." Adam suggested as he just wanted to support her when she needed it.

"My parents will be there. I can't risk them getting even more upset because I brought you along." Becky stated and now he was the one who looked away. She knew how much it bothered him that he couldn't do everything he wished to do with her because her parents didn't accept him. "Thank you though."

They looked at each other for a brief moment before he offered her a smile. "I'm here whenever you need me." She nodded with a smile. "Before I forget, you can use this flannel."

Dropping his bag, he reached shook off the flannel he wore on top and handed it to his girlfriend. "Well, that was easy." Becky chuckled and smiled when she noticed he wore a t-shirt that was Pokémon themed. "The benefits of being the same size."

"You do look great in my clothes, so I'm grateful for that."

"I can't say the same about you." She teased and he laughed before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

::

Becky stepped into the dance and couldn't help but make a face. Hoe-down's or anything cowboy related wasn't very appealing to her eyes. The only reason she wanted to be here was to avoid being at home and have some quality time with her boyfriend. She could admit she felt his relationship with him become better after he let her give him a t-shot. It was one of the things Becky never thought she would ever do in her life time, but had done it.

There was a crowd in front of the stage since Zoe was giving a performance. She had seen Drew and Dallas talking on the side, but she had yet to spot her boyfriend. Probably in the crowd, she stepped in and found his eyes focused on the brunette in the front of the stage. To say she feel a ping of jealousy would be a lie, and she wasn't a liar. Adam was always very appreciative in the arts she did and supportive of all her singing, but when she found him showing the same support towards another girl it felt out of place.

It wasn't until a few moments later she noticed him approaching her with a smile, "Becks! How long have you been here?" Adam grinned from ear to ear.

"Just a few minutes, I couldn't find you in this crowd." Becky admitted and her eyes went to Zoe, who was finished with her performance. "You like her singing?"

Adam's brows furrowed and looked to Zoe who was coming off the stage. The brunette hadn't even noticed Adam was there as she made a bee-line to her mother. "I didn't tell you? She was on Bright Sparks for like two meetings, we spoke for a bit, and I just told her I'd be there for her if she needed anything." He failed to get a response out of her and he shrugged, "I guess we're friends? I don't know. She's not the friendliest person."

"Okay." Becky smiled softly and Adam loosened up.

"Okay." He finally noticed her attire and couldn't help but chuckle. "Wow you look so weird with blue jeans and a flannel."

She laughed softly and shook her head, "Trust me, I'm so out of my comfort zone. I don't know how you do it."

"You know us Canadians with our flannel pride." Adam couldn't get another word in as Drew approached him with Dallas. The older Torres looked a little distressed and Dallas had a smug knowing grin on his face. "Uh, hi."

"Your brother needs help. Like Clare help." Dallas started with a chuckle. "I'm saying that he is pretty much Clare's Zoey."

"Clare's Zoey?" Becky asked in a confused tone. "What does that even mean?"

Drew rolled his eyes, "Pretty much that I'm her rebound and just using me since she isn't over Eli."

"Well they did just break up last night." Adam clarified and Becky gave him a knowing look, she wasn't in on the drama of their relationship. "Give it some time and you wont be a rebound."

"Too late for tha-" Dallas was cut off as Drew hit his stomach and Adam looked on with curious eyes but Becky was the one to ask what they were talking about. "You want to tell him?" Dallas looked at Drew and Drew just shook his head.

Adam tensed his jaw, finding himself again tangled in the love triangle. He had no angle to play as Clare was his best friend, Eli was also his friend, and Drew was his brother. And yet there was no escaping the fact he would be involved in the situation no matter what would happen. It was inevitable. Instead of arguing against it, he would try his best to just go with the flow. "Dallas is right."

Drew looked stunned and Becky spoke for him, "What do you mean he's right?"

He shrugged his shoulders, glancing between the three of them. "You couldn't get over Bianca so you hooked up with Zoe and we all know how Clare can't get over Eli…" Adam paused as he let Drew and Becky get on his page—Dallas already knew where it was heading. "Point is, if you hook up with someone right after a break up its bound to be meaningless."

"Adam!" Becky almost shouted, stunned at her boyfriend's direct answer to his own brother.

"What? I'm being honest." Adam looked at his brother with sympathetic eyes. "Andrew, I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt. If you like her and it doesn't go the way you plan, it'll hurt."

::

"Well, well, well, looked who the cat dragged in."

Adam smirked as he noticed Eli approaching him. Adam sat on the floor against the wall of the library as he stepped out of the hoe-down. It got uncomfortable as Clare and Drew had been confronting one another and he still had no idea what had happened between them. Honestly, Adam hadn't even known that Eli had shown up—it was something Drew failed to mention.

"Huh, everyone seems so happy with my presence." Eli smirked and plopped down to sit next to Adam. He was hit with a sense of nostalgia. "Remember when we would sit here and read comics? That felt like so long ago."

The Torres smiled and looked around, sighing. "And to think it was only a year ago. I don't even have time to pick up a comic anymore, isn't that sad?"

"Neither do I, bud. Since when have we been so busy? I mean we barely even talk anymore." Eli met Adam's eyes and they both shrugged. "Where's Becky?"

"Her parent's picked her up early. She was here for like an hour and in that hour we were too busy talking about you." Adam hinted and Eli groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "Dude, tell me what happened. Drew hinted at something but I honestly have no idea."

Eli shook his head, knowing it was best to not get Adam involved into the mess of romance. "Clare would tell you." At least that's what he would assume. He knew better than to vent his feelings to his friend about how Clare had hooked up with Drew less than twenty-four hours after their break-up. Eli had tried to get Adam to pick sides during thanksgiving and it hadn't gone the way he would of thought, so he wouldn't put his friend in that situation again.

"When she decides to talk to me."

"She complains that I don't talk enough and now she wont talk to you? Man, women are complicated."

Adam laughed with a nod, "Tell me about it. Becky just interrogated me about Zoe just because I was clapping with everyone else."

"Who the hell is Zoe?" They met glances and shared a laugh. It was unbelievable how disconnected their lives were except for Clare, that was their only connection. Eli had college and Adam had school, plus Becky. Even worse that Eli and Becky still failed to get along.

They found themselves driving a deep conversation about school for quite a while until they heard tapping of heels or boots down the hall. "Speak of the devil and she will appear." Adam watched the teen approach and Eli squinted since the halls were rather dim on the lighting.

"I need to talk to you." Zoe forced and Eli's eyes widen at her sternness, muttering something under his breathe. Zoe gave him a pointed look, "Who are you? You look about thirty."

Adam chuckled, "Eli this is _Zoe."_

"Wow, now I see why Becky is worried." Eli added as he stood up and Adam rolled his eyes. "I'll let you get to it. I'll talk to you later, man." He moved away from them and was glad he had graduated the year before. The girl oddly reminded him of Becky, just in a darker light.

Zoe groaned and watched as Adam stood up, "I need to join Bright Sparks again."

He looked baffled and grinned, "Okay, go ahead. It's not like there's a waitlist to join. Besides, I'll probably leave the group."

"Why? Is it because of Becky?" Zoe picked at it and Adam perked a brow up, "I'm just asking since you're the only okay person in that dumb team. Alli hates me and the other one doesn't talk! Tell her I'm not going to steal you away or whatever it is."

"In the words of Eli, _wow."_

* * *

_so i decided to do a post today since its been exactly a year since i published this story! thats crazy. i think I'm about half way through since season 13 is almost complete and season 14 only has about 20 something episodes . anyways hope you enjoy and expect a lot of zoe and adam interactions. tell me what you think of the episodes thus far and let me know if you want anything added. i finally caught up with season 13 and noticed i had a lot of significant scenes sort of missing that could of worked with adam and I'm sorry for that! now that I've seen all the episodes i can properly add more interactions and scenes to the episodes, such as this one where i add interactions with all the friends. xx_


	22. You Are Not Alone

**You Are Not Alone, **Episode 1331

Maya is doing her best to keep Zig safe but when she snoops and finds a bag of drugs, her worst fears are confirmed. Adam finds himself between those he cares for. 

Becky strolled down the hall as she looked every booth. It was a surprise there were so many clubs and groups one could join, and some she had never even heard of.

She was looking for one booth in particular to find one particular person. As her eyes came in sight to the colorful sign, she smiled and approached but noticed the face she looked for wasn't there.

"Hey...Where's Adam?" Becky asked the tan teenager who stood behind the LGBT Club desk, and he looked at her with bewilderment.

"He isn't part of the group anymore."

"Wait..." Becky furrowed her brows, "He's the president."

The younger boy shrugged, "He resigned and left the group, said he had focused on other things." The conversation quickly ended as niners approached the table and he attended to them. Becky stood confused as she had no idea Adam had left the club. He had been a part of it since he came to Degrassi and it was strange to her how he had left so quickly.

She wandered down the halls when she felt someone's hands on her sides, making her jump. "Adam! Don't do that." Becky giggled once turning around to meet his smile.

"I was calling your name, and you didn't hear me," Adam grinned as she draped her arms around his neck, their usual go to place. He examined the look on her face as she looked pensive. "What's up?"

Her hands fell from his neck and wandered down his torso, "You didn't tell me you left the LGBT club..." Adam's mouth went into a straight line. He had been keeping it sort of secret as he didn't find it necessary for him to tell her. "What?"

"I had to."

"Why?" Adam gave her a knowing look, and she looked at him with confusion before her eyes rose up. "Because of me?"

He nodded, "I told you I'd drop everything if I needed to, to make you happy. I hadn't been paying attention to you for the past months because I have too much on my plate, and I was going to add more..."

"Add more?"

Now it was his turn to be confused, surprised she had forgotten. "I told you I was going to try out for lacrosse."

Becky's eyes went wide, and she tilted her head to the side, "I totally forgot… What about volleyball?" She had to admit the sport of lacrosse was frightening for her as it was rougher than any other game she had seen. "Luke played in Florida, and it can be rather intense."

"Exactly." He grinned, knowing he had to explain more, "I liked volleyball, but I want something...I don't know; that will give me more of a rush." Adam adjusted the straps of his backpack before reaching for her hand as they headed towards the tables of activities once more.

"As long as you know what you're doing." Becky gave a smile towards his direction, and he felt a slight relief of having her approval. In the back of her head, she would imagine he would become just as busy as before, but she found no need to vocalize it. "In the meantime, we should join a club together! We've never been or done something together."

Adam perked a brow, taking notice that it was true. Their extracurricular's never seemed to clash as she was more involved in the arts and he wasn't into plays or musicals as before when Eli was around. "Huh, we should do something random like..." His voice drifted as his eyes settled on a random table. "Archery?"

"Sports? No, thank you." Becky scrunched her face as she quickened her pace, Adam following with a grin at how opposed she was the idea. "Are you going to join the comic club?"

"Maybe." His eyes settled on the table as they stepped towards it and his glee fell immediately noticing it was Winston in charge. The younger boy had wide eyes as they never settled their differences even after Drew made up with Winston. "Never mind."

Becky rolled her eyes as she continued to drag her boyfriend behind her trying to find a group to join.

::

"You joined what now?"

"The triathlon club!" Clare emphasized as she looked across the table to meet Adam's amused gaze. "What?"

Adam shook his head with a chuckle, "You don't like running?" It was more of a question than a statement. He had yet to witness Clare express any interest in exercise or sports for that matter.

"Don't critique and just join it with me!" Clare pleaded with a pout as she had failed to convince Imogen and Becky to join her on the thrill of a marathon after Alli and Dallas declined the invite as well. She knew there was a chance Adam would join with her since she had made him feel guilty after picking Drew's side in the drama that surrounded them at the moment.

"I already workout at home, I don't think I can afford the extra exercise." Adam wittily stated as he flipped through the pages of his textbook. They were settled in the library and yet in such a quiet environment, and Clare continued to make a lot of noise. "Clare."

She bugged her eyes out with a shrug. "You owe me!"

"For what, specifically?" She gave him a face that easily read annoyance. Adam tapped his pen on the textbook as there evidently continued to be a form of tension between them. Their argument in class a few days ago hadn't been brought up again as they had no idea how to handle a fight. They rarely fought always being on the same level, so Adam guessed this was their way of moving past it. He was wrong. "Leave me out of this love triangle! I told you I am out of it."

"When have you become so stubborn?" Clare retorted, and he opened his mouth to reply before a certain brunette slapped her binders onto the table they occupied. Clare's baby blues looked up, and she furrowed her brows. "Zoe Rivas, what do you need?"

Zoe tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes at the older girl. She didn't verbally answer as she looked to Adam, who also had a blank look towards him. "You told me we were going to study for Bright Sparks."

"Oh, I for-"

Clare cut him off before completing his sentence, "I thought you left Bright Sparks." She made a knowing expression with a perked brow, glancing between the two as Zoe settled in a seat at the small round table they were at. All she got was a shrug from Adam as his focus shifted to Zoe. It was a friendship that's surprised their whole group of friends since Adam had been so opposed toward Zoe with Drew at the beginning of the year. Now they were smiles as they looked through the binder with more sheets than she could bear to look at.

"Is that a no to the triathlon club?" Clare persisted towards Adam.

He tapped his fingers, trying to think of an excuse before it hit him. "Sorry, Clare. Becky and I want to join another activity anyways."

"Like what?" The short hair girl probed as her state intensified at him. Zoe watched Adam's expression falter. Clearly he wasn't a good liar as his eyes diverted.

"The Panorama," Zoe spoke for him as her acting skills burst out of her and met Adam's confused gaze. "You mentioned it early to me... Becky's pitching an idea to Drew later." She smiled small before taking a sip of her water.

Adam nodded, definitely having to remember to thank Zoe later for the save. "Moving on." Clare made a stern face as she popped open her laptop. Adam knew better than trying to add onto the lie. "Have you hear from NYU?"

"Ooh do tell, Edwards." Zoe leaned forward on the table, and Clare found her more intrusive than ever before. "Did that article help you out?"

"Oh man, I forgot you did that." Adam softly laughed with a coy expression, which got an eye roll from Clare.

"It did, thank you very much." Clare held sarcasm in her tone as her eyes moved from Zoe's to Adam's. "But no, not yet. I'm not too sure when they'll contact me. I was going to ask Eli, but you know how that's going."

The brown-eyed girl had lost interest in the conversation and perked up at the familiar name. "Wait, wasn't that the guy you were talking to at the dance?" Zoe asked Adam and his gaze fell from Clare's as he hadn't told her they had spoken. Guessing by Clare's expression, it was evident she had brought something up that wasn't known yet.

"First, it's Drew's side, now you're taking Eli's?!"

Zoe couldn't help but feel tense for Adam as he tried to explain and she was packing her stuff to leave. "Eesh, maybe it's my cue to go..." She had drifted before Clare finished picking up her things in a hasty manner before walking away.

Adam exhaled and tapped his pen on his notebook. "Sorry about that."

"That's why I don't get involved with drama," Zoe smirked, and it turned to a smile when Adam scoffed.

::

Becky's blue eyes were filled with curiosity as she watched Drew's animated movements across from her. She sat on the steps in front of the gym doors with the laptop on her lap. She was supposed to be focused on finding puppy's for her panorama proposal but found her thoughts more intrigued on her boyfriend's conversation with his brother.

Guessing by his posture, Adam looked hesitant at whatever Drew was complaining about. She knew Adam was very timid with the theatrics playing between Clare and Drew, witnessing it first hand during the Wild Wild West night. It was all over the school how Drew and Clare had hooked up, with Drew leaving Clare high and dry afterward. She could see Drew's side as Adam told her how Eli had shown up, but then again it wasn't right for him to string Clare along either.

"You shouldn't impose, Andrew." Adam voice could be heard as Becky wasn't even ten feet away from the entrance of the school.

"I just want to apologize; I'm not a bad guy." Drew looked guilty in his expression and Adam visibly softened as he knew how much Drew resented his bad boy status from a few years ago. Becky couldn't hear more but saw as Adam patted Drew's shoulder with a nod and Drew was out the doors.

Adam turned around and met Becky's gaze, smiling softly at her as he approached her. "Hi." He whispered once close enough, and Becky smiled effortlessly at him, meeting his lips in a gentle peck when he leaned down to kiss her. "Did you enjoy the show?"

She licked her lips as she watched him sit down next to her, setting his book bag between his legs. "I'm sorry you're stuck in the middle of it." His eyes wandered to the ceiling, and he shook his head. "What?"

"I'm glad you're not stuck in the middle. I honestly think you and Imogen are the only ones not involved with all of that." Adam's eyes went to the laptop, perplexed at the puppies appearing on the screen. The conversation was pushed aside as he knew talking about Drew and Clare would achieve nothing. "Are you going to adopt one?"

"Oh, no! I came up with the idea for the panorama proposal, what do you think about a puppy palace?"

He grinned and nodded just the slightest, "I believe that it'll be a hit. Stress relievers and cuteness in a room? It'll get approved."

"I know, now I just have to make a crafty poster before this afternoon, and I'll be set!" She watched his smile falter, and it took her a second to process his change in attitude. Her fingers pressed to her temple, filled with regret. "Your try-out is this afternoon. Adam, I'm sor-"

"It's okay." He reassured her with a sweet tone, hoping she wouldn't feel any guilt. "Besides, will save me the embarrassment if I don't make the team." He joked, and Becky gave him a knowing look. She knew he wished for her to be there for support, as she wished for him to be there for support, but they were used to these scenarios as her parents were always involved. Now, that she could support him and be there something else was in the way.

The bell rung through the entire school, breaking the gaze they were sharing and Adam sighed. "Wish me luck on my exam?"

"Luck," Becky smiled as she leaned over to kiss his cheek, but made contact with his lips as he had turned his head. She couldn't help but grin as she pulled away, knowing he had done it intentionally. Not that she minded.

::

"Torres! I had no idea you were trying out." Zoe cracked a smirk as she approached the sweaty teen on the bench.

His blue eyes met her brown as he looked stunned at her presence. "Whoa, are we on friend level that you came to support me?"

"Har har." Adam couldn't help but chuckle at the sarcasm Zoe had in her tone. "I'm here because Miles and Tristan were trying out," Zoe explained herself, wondering why she felt the need to defense her presence here. She couldn't lie that she had come also to support Adam, even if she didn't know what they were. Acquaintances? Friends only at school? Friends outside of school? Their budding relationship came out of surprise and with him graduating, she had to wonder where their friendship lied on the spectrum.

"Oh, yeah I noticed. They did pretty well. Not as great as me, though." Adam teased, and Zoe rolled her eyes, finding comparisons between both Torres brothers' from time to time. It astonished her how similar yet different they were. "Why aren't you with them?"

Zoe furrowed her brow, watching as he changed his cleats into his sneakers. "Because they went to go shower, unlike you?"

Adam glanced up at her for a second before shifting focus onto his shoe laces. It was that awkward threshold he would encounter with forming friendships as their comfort with his gender were up in the air. He couldn't freely change or shower in the men's locker room without feeling uncomfortable. "I rather shower privately, less wandering eyes." He let out in a teasing yet the serious tone, and it clicked in Zoe's head where her comment went wrong. He didn't mind it, as a matter of fact he liked how many forget he was trans and wouldn't fixate on it.

"Sorr-"

"It's okay." His ears grew tired of apologies for the day as none of his friends made it to the try-outs, well except for Zoe and Dallas, who was trying out for the team as well. "You don't have to be cautious with it, Zo."

He stood up and flung his duffle bag over his shoulder. The younger teen walked along side him as they left the field. "I won't be. I'm anything but cautious when it comes to what I say." The confidence in her tone came back, and he smirked, finding the appeasement in her again that many wondered why they were friends in the first place. "Where's Blondie?"

"She should be out soon; she had that panorama thing to try out for."

"Wow, you guys signed up for that?" Zoe glanced towards him as he moved to stand in front of her, them waiting under the trees to the school. "I didn't think you'd commit to that lie."

They spoke a while longer, and Zoe couldn't help but feel a strike of something as Adam looked her in the eyes, feeling intrigued in whatever she was saying. He had air to him that made him approachable and very likable, something she found in Drew that attracted her to him. It was undeniable that Adam was cute, but as he spoke about the plans for the panorama, she found her eyes wander his stature. He was tall and slender, oozing confidence and certainty by the way he was talking.

That moment broke as Adam looked away as his named was called from the steps of the school and he smiled wide. Zoe didn't even have to look at who it was, quickly pushing her straying thoughts to the one that mattered: _He had a girlfriend._

* * *

_talk to me on tumblr at vaporuub , l__et me know what you think._


	23. Enjoy The Silence

**Enjoy The Silence, **Episode 1332

_Hiding Zig out at the Matlin house while Maya organizes the Art Night seems to be working for now, but will she be able to keep the gang away? Clare is desperate for answers from Drew. Adam's put into an uncomfortable situation, again._

Walking into the school, Adam could feel the energy buzzing through as teens prepared for the Panorama. It was bizarre to think the whole school pretty much stopped in motion to have this event.

He added to the craziness as he stepped in with six puppies on the end of the leashes in his hands. He had no idea if this was either Becky's greatest ideas or one of her flawed; either way her ideas were always great.

"Aw."

"Oh my God."

His ears were surrounded by coos of the students and the yelps of the puppies as he led them to their destination around the corner, hoping his girlfriend was there already to help with their energy.

"The palace is officially puppy-fied." Adam steps in and smiles at Becky's reaction at the puppies. Sure the other student's adoration became more of a burden, but the smile on Becky's face made the trip to the school worth it. "Can I let them roam free?"

She nods, leaning down to unleash each one individually after making sure the baby fences at the doors were in place firmly. There were balloons on the ground as well as the ceiling, creating a distraction to the puppies as they had an hour before students went from room to room exploring every area.

"What do you think?" Becky questioned her boyfriend as she bit down on her lip, Adam examining the place as he had been busy picking up the dogs. There was a replica of the castle she had during their very first interactions at school, as well as a few dog houses in the back of the room. He grinned as he looked at the banner, knowing she had crafted it herself.

He reached out for her with a smile, "It's fantastic. The doggy bags are a nice touch." His eyes wandered to the desk that was also covered in paperwork. "Let me guess; they're dog biscuits?"

"No, silly. They're cookies." She stood in front of him, her hands gripping at his sides gently and squeezing him to get him to look at her. The instant she meets gaze with his baby blue eyes, she feels warmth at the pit of her stomach. "You got permission, right?"

"Of course, Becky. All these dogs, officially adoptable. I also got Zoe to hand out fliers with Drew down by the dot, get more traction."

"Wow, Drew and Zoe talking. That must have been a scene to watch." Adam nods with a chuckle, his eyes drifting away as he smiles at the dogs exploring the dog houses. His eyes go back to Becky as she clears her throat, "When will you know if you made the team?"

She had felt sorry that she missed his tryouts but felt a little better knowing Zoe had gone to support him. She knew he wasn't going to show his disappointment, but it bothered her that she had failed to be there. "Tomorrow. There's too much going on today; Coach Armstrong had his own thing going on."

"I am confident you did swell. You're great at everything you do."

Adam gave her a lopsided grin and whispered a thank you. A moment of silence passed between them as she ran her hands up his arms, eventually finding a placeholder on the base of his neck. She glanced at his lips and he gave her the smallest nod before they leaned in to share a soft kiss. It was short, but Becky found the privacy of the room, even with the puppies around their feet, comforting and she, this time, kissed his bottom lip as her hands went higher on his neck.

She felt his hands being placed on her lower back, pulling her in closer as he reciprocated the kiss by sucking on her upper lip. It was intoxicating, to say the least, and this time, when their lips touched she pushed her tongue into his mouth, feeling his jaw tense the slightest under her fingertips.

"Thought this was the puppy palace, not tongue palace." Abruptly, Becky pulled away with a shy grin as she made eye contact with the girl by the door. Imogen couldn't help but giggle at Adam's delayed reaction and shook her head at her friend's plain horniness. "Sorry to interrupt but I needed to see these puppies."

Adam sighed as the moment of kissing had passed, having enjoyed when it lasted. "Tonight." Becky perked a brow at him as she whispered the single word against his ear.

::

Becky followed Drew hastily as he left the room with pink cheeks. It was harsh what Clare had publicly done to him, but she guessed Clare had her reasons.

"Drew! Stop." Becky called out for him before he stepped into the boy's bathroom. He whipped around and met the gaze of a concerned girl, a friend. "She shouldn't have done that."

He had a familiar mannerism when he was agitated, and he was doing it now, hunched just a little while rubbing his forehead. "I knew she was upset, but I had no idea she would do that."

She silently observed him, knowing Clare clouded his mind for the past days after their hook up at the dance. It was a burden on Adam's shoulders as well, but she knew Drew carried more on his. "You didn't deserve that." Gently, she rested her arm on his bicep making him look at her. "You're a good guy."

Drew cracked a smile as his insecurity was pushed down. He never wished to be seen as the villain and Becky knew this after the Degrassi TV 'scandal.' "Thanks, Becks. I'm sorry you're here comforting me instead of at your palace."

"Don't be, Adam's holding down the fort." She grins at his accent evident during his apology. Drew's smile falls the slightest at the mention of his brother, feeling guilt at the affection he desired from Becky. This crush was only getting worse, and he felt grateful that she had finally dropped her hand off his arm. "We have about three puppies left, and it's nice to give them good homes."

"It was a nice thought. That room looked cool." She felt the sincerity in his compliment, it failing to reach that chord in her that Adam's compliments could reach. Drew looked at the blonde for a second and groaned as she noticed two niner's yelling. "I should handle that... Thanks, again."

Drew stepped away and felt his chest relax as he made some distance between them. Clare was the girl he was interested in, not Becky. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

::

"I still can't believe you've been in Canada for over a year and haven't tried it yet." Adam placed his elbows on the square table, scooting closer to it and made contact with Becky's knee with his own.

She quirked a small smile as she reached for her cup of water, "Well pardon me that no one had mentioned to me this infamous...poutine?"

"Then I've ultimately failed as a boyfriend." He chuckled when she met his gaze with amusement in her eyes. He gulped just the slightest as his throat felt dry. It was most likely the nerves of technically being on a date with her, wanting to impress her with this little restaurant he had come to know so well. "I'm glad your dad gave you permission to stay out late."

"He knows Thursday's are reserved for you."

"Doesn't mean he's too happy about it." Adam retorted, and Becky didn't respond verbally, only reaching for his hand across the table as they sat diagonally from each other.

She let the silence consume them as only the small chatter around them filled the small shop. Becky had never even heard of this place, laughing when they had entered and saw it was called 'Poutine Please.' It was a pleasant day as most of the puppies had gotten adopted and best of all she had spent the whole day with Adam, finding it to be a rare occurrence in their lives as the year had been anything but tame.

"I met Drew here when I was four," Adam spoke, making Becky's eyes wander from their playing fingers to his face. "My mom and his dad had been dating for some time and Drew, and I had the same amount of love for poutine. So my mom brought me here, and we instantly clicked... I think that's when my mom knew she would marry him if given the chance."

"Aw," Becky smiled brightly with a slight tilt to her head. She was always fascinated at his snippets of his past, finding it sweet whenever he let her into a fragment of his life. She hoped one day she could do the same in Florida with him. "He wasn't annoying?"

Adam smirked with a nod, "Of course he was, it's Drew, but he understood me. He never questioned why I liked boy things or wanted to dress like him, he always accepted, and it made me feel...comfortable, warm. It was nice, you know?" He spoke softly to her as they sat very close together, feeling a rush run through him at the ease he had with telling her things. "It was a sense of safety I never had before. I only felt it with him, Clare, and now you."

Her heart swelled at the revelation, knowing very well she could relate to him. "I had Luke, but it was different. He would protect me but more out of obligation until we grew older and he found more guts to stand up to my parents for me." Adam's eyes wouldn't look away from hers, and it always comforted her how interested he was when she talked. "I always wondered how it would feel to have that form of unconditional love that wasn't required and I didn't know of it until you came along."

They both jumped at the clearing of someone's throat and found the waiter with a plate of fries in his hands. "Here you go, enjoy." Becky's thoughts went from Adam to the fatty dish on the plate, "Adam, that looks like diabetes on a plate!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her reaction and pulled the plate closer to them. "It's gravy and cheese curds, all it needs is the bacon, but I thought it'll be best to save you from the cholesterol." Adam let out another laugh at her gaped expression. Grabbing a fork, he stabbed a forkful and happily ate with a moan in his mouth.

"You have never been more Canadian to me than you are now, all you need is the flannel." She shook her head with a smile and furrowed her brows as Adam chewed. He teasingly offered her a forkful and smirked, knowing how she distasted being fed like a child. It only took her a few more seconds before feeding herself a spoonful and her taste buds went wild, not knowing how to react. Adam's eyes went to her full lips, waiting for a reaction but as she seemed to chew slower than her he had no idea when it would come. "I'm...impressed."

He gave her a cheeky grin, "I told you. This is the best place to get it, other than a food truck."

"Thank you for bringing me here." Becky put her free hand on his inner thigh, gently squeezing, and she was given a smile in return.

Half an hour had passed before they stood outside, Luke had texted her that their dad would pick her up. They leaned against the wall, Becky texting on her phone while the other held a bag of extra poutine for her brother. "Even Luke had tried some months ago without me!"

"Hockey player and poutine lover? Might as well be Canadian." Adam joked, and she gently jabbed him on the side with her elbow. He reacted with a soft laugh and soon felt arms around his middle, Becky leaning into him. "You feel nice."

She planted a soft kiss on his neck before pulling away at the sight of familiar headlights. Adam didn't falter as he was used to their physical distance when her parents were around. A scowl was on Mr. Bakers face, visible as the passenger window was down. "Get in, Rebecca."

Adam's jaw tensed, seeing the slight slouch on Becky's back as she approached the car. "Nice seeing you, Mr. Baker." He played nice, as he always would; the approval of her father a desire at the pit of his stomach.

Becky licked the roof of her mouth as her father failed to acknowledge her boyfriend's presence. She placed the food on the seat through the window and didn't know what had pushed her. Maybe it was the beautiful date, Adam's smile, or the feel of his lips earlier that day that had Becky stepping towards her boyfriend once more.

The teen knew very well what was on his girlfriend's mind as she had a certain look in her eyes, "Becks, don-" his words cut off the instant she brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. His instincts gave in even if he could feel Mr. Bakers eyes on him. The hands on her hips were pushed down by her own, landing on her butt.

She got the reaction she wanted when Adam pulled her closer, "Rebecca, now!" That's when she pulled away, knowing very well the tone was one he used when he meant business. Adam stood struck in surprise, finding himself feel a sense of queasiness.

"I love you," Becky stated matter a factly, once close to the car so her dad could hear. She was gone as quick as the kiss had passed.

Adam tended to grow upset when she had done this in the past, but as he heard her say those three words he felt hurt like he hadn't before. Even after the great day they had, she had found a way to turn the genuine statement of care and adoration into one of bitterness.

The taste of gravy had left his lips and now felt like nothing but staleness.


	24. How Bizarre

**How Bizarre, **Episode 1333

_Becky tries to talk to her parents since they've been ignoring her ever since she turned in her brother for assaulting Zoë, but when they shun her, she ends up finding an escape online on the game Realm of Doom. Drew wants to make things right with Jenna and Alli since they hate him for what he did to Clare, but he ends up getting in a weirder situation when an older woman who turns out to be Mrs. Hollingsworth sends him a picture of her breasts. Zig wants to prove that he can become a good chef at his new restaurant job._

"Are you upset with me?"

Becky clenched her brows together as she failed to get Adam's attention. She opened his locker all the way, and she visibly saw him sigh, almost as if annoyed with presence.

"I'm not."

"You didn't call me last night or speak to me this whole day. I wanted to congratulate you on joining the lacrosse team in person if that's what you're upset about." She licked her lips as she waited for a response but he continued to empty his book bag before hanging it on the inside of his locker. "Talk to me."

The gentility in her voice struck a chord, and he finally looked her in the eyes, after what felt like a lifetime to Becky. It was evident something was fogging his thoughts, but he didn't know whether to express it, knowing she might grow upset. The look in her eyes knew he couldn't avoid this forever, "You know I don't like being used to make your parents angry."

"Used?" Becky was taken aback and stood up straighter, her eyes growing angry. "When did I use you? We had a good date last night, but you're the one acting cold to-"

"Making out with me in front of your dad. Flinging out an 'I love you' like it meant nothing but a trigger for your father's anger. I get it that you're upset with your family situation, but it doesn't mean you can use me to get back at them." His words were rushed as he also felt a wave of anger start to pour out of him from her denial at what she had done.

"My 'family situation?'" She used air quotes as her voice began to grow in volume, capturing the attention of some who were passing around them. "You don't have the right to pin my actions to what's going on with my family, especially when you believe what everyone else thinks about my brother."

Adam tensed his jaw as he turned fully to face her, "You're drifting far from the point, Becky... You willingly flaunt me to your family when the opportunity strikes to get some reaction. We've talked about this, and you know how I feel abou-"

"My parent's approval. Adam, they don't even approve of me, why would they approve of you?" Becky bites her lip as she noticed the quick pass of the hurt dash through his expression. "I'm not going to deny I like to get a reaction out of him because they ignore me all the time but I'm not-"

"I have to go." He didn't meet her eyes as he plugged his headphones into his phone, ear buds being placed in his ears. He felt her hand reach up to his neck but immediately shook her off. "I guess I'll see you when you decide to provoke your parents, again."

::

"I see where he's coming from," Imogen said in a sing-songy voice, focusing her eyes on the placement of the small figurines for their project.

It was evident Becky was in her head, having just vented her thoughts of her parent's hatred for her and her argument with Adam. "You should be siding with me on this." Becky groaned and shut her eyes for a second. "Either way, now it's the cold shoulder from my parents and now Adam, I always spend time at his house."

"Maybe that adds onto it?" Imogen questioned and was met with a confused expression from the Baker. "You're always around each other; perhaps you need a break. Maybe you should just talk with your parents and tell them how you feel."

"What about Adam?"

Imogen let a breath out through her nose as she settled the male figurine near the pond. It was difficult for her to give advice on Adam, as he always seemed forgiving of everybody's actions. "I honestly don't know; he's never been mad at me."

"Great." Sarcasm filled her tone of voice and Becky believed she was surrounded by wolves with no knight in sight.

::

"Baby bro, help me out here."

Drew jogged over to his brother and Adam squinted his eyes, noticing how his hair barely moved with all the gel. "Whatcha need?"

"This."

His brother's phone was up in his face within seconds, giving no time to protest, and was met with a picture of a bare chest. "Dude, what the hell? I don't want to see those."

"Sorry," Drew mumbled, but it wasn't sincere and continued to walk along his brother in the halls. "I got it while crashing the double date, sort of?"

"Don't tell me..."

"Yeah, they saw it." Drew's eyes darted from side to side before settling on the picture again. "Do you have any idea who's they are? Or like who they could belong to."

Adam was taken aback and stopped mid-step with a grin, "And you think I will no because...?"

"Right. Christian girlfriend who you seem to be avoiding." All that he got from Adam was an eye roll before he started to walk again. It had made its away around school about the fight they publicly had in the halls. "Next time do it somewhere private."

Adam's jaw clenched and judged by his silence; Drew knew it must have been serious. "What happened?" Last night, Adam had gotten home with a small smile, but there was an air about him that threw him off. He had even failed to know Drew and Dallas to play video games, not having the energy. Now a fight with Becky and him wandering the halls without the blonde next to him at Drew concerned.

"Same old, same old; her parents."

"What they say now?"

"It's complicated."

"Fine, I'll ask Becky. Or better yet, Imogen."

Adam had no fight in him and shrugged, "Go ahead," before stepping into his classroom.

::

Becky clicked away on her mouse as she sat on the floor of the hallway. It was quiet except for the noise in her headphones, having decided to stay after school to avoid the hatred of her parents. Her haven at Adam's wasn't open to her, having not been able to get Adam to talk to her. Maybe Imogen was right in letting it settle.

"Hey, you're staying late." Becky looked up and met Imogen's eyes with a smile. Imogen settled down against the lockers and Becky shuffled next to her. "What are you up to?"

"Getting ready for this date." Her eyes are not leaving the computer.

Imogen perked a brow, "You made up with Adam?"

Becky glanced at her with confusion and shook her head, handing her phone to show the text exchanges with Adam.

_Becky (1:53 PM:)_

_Adam lets talk. Please._

_Becky (2:01 PM:)_

_I know you're upset but we have to talk through this._

_Adam (2:27 PM:)_

_Why? Are you planning to piss your dad off again? Otherwise, no. My services are only needed when they're around._

"Wow. He's pissed." She saw the slight pout on Becky's lips and was going to push for more before connecting the dots in her head. "Wait, then what's this date you're talking about?"

The laptop swiveled, and her brown eyes squinted as she was met with the screen or a customized sim. "My character is going on a date, with a knight. I'm a princess."

The tone in her voice concerned Imogen, wondering how deep into this game she was. "Isn't it an actual person you're talking to?"

"Yes. He's British." Becky didn't fault as she glanced through the outfits. Imogen stared wide eyed as if waiting, hoping for her to figure out what was wrong with that. "What, Imogen?!"

"You're talking to a random guy online while your boyfriend feels used and abandoned, and you don't see what's wrong with that? You're going on a 'date.'" Her fingers were air quotes and Becky realized where she had gained that habit.

Her mouth opened slightly to answer her but was stopped when they saw familiar khakis at their eye level. "Ladies, I need your help," Drew smiled his charming smile before kneeling down to be at eye-level. "I will give you a warning since Adam was upset that I didn't."

The girls shared a look, wondering what it had been that Drew wanted to share. Imogen nods for him to continue and with a few taps on the screen, Drew shows them the picture. Becky's eyebrows flew up, and Imogen gasped with a smile, "Who is that?!"

"And you showed that to Adam?" Becky's main concern seemed to be what her boyfriend's eyes had seen, and she feels an irritation from inside her.

"Well yeah, I wanted his help... Anyways," Drew quickly focused back on the issue at hand. "Quickly, any idea who it could be?"

They both shook their heads. "I don't think it's a teenager, though. Who would send you nudes? Clare doesn't like you and Zoe are over you."

"That's for me to find out."

::

"How are you already here and changed while Adam's nowhere to be found?" Drew inquired as he hopped onto the couch in his sweats, joining Dallas on their nightly pajama video game session.

"No idea, man. We finished practice two hours ago, but I saw him talking to Zoe." Dallas said with causality in his tone while Drew looked at him with an open mouth. "You think they're doing something?"

Drew shrugged, looking at the time. Adam had missed dinner and continued to avoid Becky even if days had passed already. "I'm going to call him..." Just as he picked his phone up, noise was heard at the sliding doors, and Adam's shadow could be made out. "Whoa, where you been?"

"Hello to you too, _mom_," Adam grinned as he threw his stuff to the floor. He was changed into his black hoodie and dark green jeans. Drew watched as he plopped down on the couch and Adam sighed. "I was out with Zoe; I told Dallas to tell you."

"He did like two seconds ago."

Dallas made a noise and laughed at Drew's offended expression, "God, he's just worried you'll hook up with his ex."

"Whoa."

"No way."

The brothers spoke in unison on the defense and Adam cleared the air. "I'm with Becky, don't say crap like that."

"Are you really? You haven't talked to her." Dallas pushed, and Adam rolled his eyes as he scrolled through his phone, eyeing the message he had sent Becky last. It was harsh, but he was mad. But not it had been more than a day, and he missed her, his anger having calmed but not entirely.

Drew threw the Xbox control at Adam's stomach, making him drop his phone. "Andrew." His brother just laughed at his delayed reaction. "By the way, how'd it go with the Hollingsworth's?"

"Great. He understood. It was an adult conversation which I try to have with Clare."

"And that you should have with Becky," Dallas added, and Adam huffed in his seat, before joining the game.

Out of the blue, Drew's phone rang. Adam smirked as he heard Drew's formal answer to the call, finding it impressive Drew had made a complete 360 since three years ago. Bianca had changed him for the better. He made a mental note to talk to Clare and to let the fire settle, knowing they both made their mistakes. His thoughts drifted back to Drew, who sounded distressed on the phone, pausing his game to focus on his change of demeanor.

"What happened?"

"I just got fired."

* * *

_hope you enjoy. also i'll like to point out i am also posting this story on ao3. i am actually adding more into the earlier chapters now that i have watched the episodes, but most stays the same. if you'll like to check it out, you can at:_

_archiveofourown (.org ) /works/6696433/chapters/15315181_

_so far it only has two chapters since im posting the chapters from here to there and, again, am adding a little here and there. let me know what you think. thanks._


	25. My Hero

**My Hero,** Episode 1334

_Becky's gaming adventures have turned into more than a distraction but must put a stop to it._

"Well, how may I help you?"

Zoe said with a coy smirk as she spotted Adam by her locker. It developed into a smile as he grinned at her. She still had no idea what this was between them, but she settled for friends. It was clear that's what he needed when they hung out yesterday, wanting someone to be on his side with his argument with Becky.

"I guess by the coffee, you need something." She pushed as she willingly took the coffee from his hands, finding it to warm her from the breeze of the outdoors. "A little Deja vu from Edwards a few months back."

Adam cleared his throat, "First off, thanks for yesterday." Zoe met his blue eyes for second as she focused on opening her locker. "Secondly, Drew got fired."

"Boo hoo, surprised it took so long." Zoe still felt bitterness towards him after what he did. She had never truly forgiven him, even after he apologized but it appeared he didn't learn his lesson as he pulled the same thing on Clare.

"Anyways." Adam squinted wondering if it was a good idea to approach her to begin with. It probably wasn't smart to wait for a girl, coffee in hand, asking for favors when said girl isn't your girlfriend. "I know you are _sort_ of friends with Miles."

Zoe shook her head, stopping him before he continued. "I can't help you there. Miles isn't one to intervene with his dad's choices."

"Okay." Zoe felt relief, finding that many were persistent when they needed something. "You're in showbiz so let's say you were to get fired because of something personal and not because of your work, is that legal?"

"Depends. It could be wrongful termination, but it had to be something very personal as he knew some secrets he shouldn't have." Adam nodded to her words and looked out in the hall, knowing this could be of use to his brother. "They have a lot of secrets; that family honestly is a mess."

Adam smirked as he walked along side her. "And who's isn't? You've met my mom."

That gets Zoe to laugh, and he can't help but join her in her laughter.

::

Adam hummed to the tune of the music playing through his ear buds. He roamed the halls as he was to meet his brother to tell him what Zoe had said.

It was in his best interest to help him, because, well, his brother deserved it. He knew he hadn't applied to any colleges out of lack of interest and he was aware that Drew would regret it, but there wasn't need to push him- Drew figured things out at his pace.

_Clare (10:32 AM)_

_And here I thought you weren't getting in the middle!_

_Adam (10:33 AM)_

_Haha. I just want you both to be happy, Clare... I know he hasn't apologized because it's Drew._

_Adam (10:33 AM)_

_He's out of his element lately._

_Adam (10:34 AM)_

_Aaaaaand so are you._

_Clare (10:35 AM) _

_Speak for yourself, Torres. _

_Clare (10:36 AM)_

_Your girlfriend is basically glued to her computer since you've been ignoring her._

_Adam (10:37 AM) _

_I plan on fixing that, gimme some credit. You knew the circumstances._

_Clare (10:38 AM)_

_It must suck, but you know she means well too. She loves you; she's had it rough._

He bit his lip at her response and couldn't agree more. He lagged a reply as he had to go down the stairs and grinned seeing Imogen and Drew talking. He heard a familiar word as Imogen spoke, "...wrongful-"

"Termination." Adam finished for her with a smile as he pulled off his ear buds. Imogen pointed at Adam with a nod. "Zoe told me about it; it's not legal. That's for sure."

Drew looked between of them, a smile slowly appearing on his face. "Definitely. I should talk to him..."

At that moment, a familiar voice was heard approaching them, "I have the picture!" Becky perked, failing to notice Adam as he was leaning on the steps on the other side of Imogen. Panic filled her as she had yet to mention this to Adam and had no idea how he would feel. Add the fact they hadn't spoken for days, which brought her to be mixed with anxiety and anger.

Drew made a face with a shrug at Adam as Imogen squealed, quickly standing up. Drew thanked her with a peck on the cheek and left Adam with the girls, Becky's attention drifting to her boyfriend. "What's that?"

Imogen gulped as she looked between the two, Adam standing up to catch a better glimpse at the photograph; which was extremely filtered it is hard to distinguish who it was.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." Becky rose a brow challenging Adam to disagree with her and Imogen was about to take her leave before Becky stopped her, "No, we have to figure out who this is."

It was now her turn to ignore him, even if it were difficult to keep her eyes off him when he looked so timid. Adam opened his mouth to speak, but Imogen took the lead as she called out Winston, "Chewy, who is this?"

Winston whipped around with a sly grin and quickly passed by Adam. He stood there quietly, hoping for his turn to talk to Becky would come soon. "Oh, he's actually right here." Becky and Imogen followed the younger boy as Adam settled on the steps again. At least it was his free period, as it appeared they were both distracted by whomever this was.

"That's him?" Becky asked in a hushed tone. "Is he British?"

At this, Adam's ears perked as he heard the disappointment in her tone.

"Hunter? No. He's Miles little brother, a niner."

"Oh my god, Becks, you're the pedo." Imogen couldn't hide a laugh, and Adam's expression dropped. He could only infer what they were talking about, but it was disappointing that Becky seemed to have moved on by distracting herself with other guys. "Oh, crap." Imogen bit her lip as she turned around to see Adam had left.

::

"Wow, sitting here by your lonesome?"

Adam forced a smile at his brother who was staring at a card in his hand, approaching him after Miles had left the table.

"Well tends to happen when all your friends hate you, even Dallas."

He picked his fork up, stabbing the green beans. "He's still pissed about Double D?"

"Terribly. I screwed up, a lot, Adam. I don't know what's wrong with me." Drew sadly admitted, his shoulders slumping and pushing his tray of food aside. "I messed up with Miles dad, _again, _and I have a chance to expose it...but I don't know. He's powerful."

"It's not wise to mess with a powerful man." Adam commented, "Choose your battles wisely. Instead of fighting him, get on his side...maybe an offer of a sort."

"That's what Miles just told me. He has connections." Drew tapped his fingers on the table and let out a sigh. "I deserve some good, don't I? I don't have a future plan-he was supposed to be my future."

Adam took a sip of his milk and nodded in understanding. "The future isn't comfortable, Andrew. Everyone's scared; even those who seem the most prepared. Clare freaks out all the time, Becky does, hell I do, and I made a choice of staying here. Some have it harder than others."

"But that's the difference, you all were prepared, and I wasn't. Had back ups, plans, desires. I have _no_ idea what I want."

"Then figure it out." Adam persisted as he picked up the business card on Drew's tray. "It's a step at a time, and maybe this is the first you need to take."

::

Adam couldn't help but eavesdrop on the yelling going on in the hall where he was headed.

It had become a habit to study either under the stairs or where he and Becky shared their first kiss. Sadly, the stairs had been taken, and he knows the hallway between the science classes is never occupied. As he got closer to the doors that led right to the bench at the end of the hall, he noticed the familiar blonde hair. Next to her was Imogen but who was yelling?

"You don't get it! You had to make it complicated by being a real girl!" Becky sat there in utter shock at the intensity of the younger boy. He had appeared out of nowhere and had no idea what to say; even Imogen was in shock.

Before she knew it, Adam had stepped through the very doors he did before their first kiss. "Adam." She called his name out as he stood there with his eyes on Hunter who was shaking from his anger.

Hunters eyes squinted looking between the two, knowing Adam by name because of Drew Torres; The typical jock. Miles had also mentioned how Adam had made the lacrosse team with him, instantly analyzing him and making assumptions. "You two are still together?"

"Yes," Becky stated matter a factly, feeling a twinge of guilt knowing what's going to come out of Hunters' mouth next.

"Are you okay?" Adam mumbled to Becky, and she nodded once as she kept her eyes on Hunter, pleading to him silently to not mention what had happened the night before in their game- wanting to do that herself.

Imogen felt a tension between them all and glared at Hunter as he continued to stand there. He didn't know what it was with Adam's presence, but it failed to make Hunter back down any less, "Whatever. I just want my stuff back; it was expensive."

"Got it. I'll leave it in the meadows." Adam gave Imogen a look, and she shrugged, also confused by whatever they were talking about.

His brown eyes went to Adam, and he scoffed, "Don't tell anybody about the meadows or I'll turn you into a troll!" At that, he whipped around and walked off in a slouch.

Silence filled the hall as Adam took a moment to process what had just happened, still not making any sense of it. "Uh, can we talk?" He directed at Becky, and she nodded, both of them looking at Imogen, who had missed the hint.

"Oh, Oh! I'll get out of the way." She smiled before storming off as well.

Adam took her seat next to Becky, the blonde setting her laptop aside along with her headphones. He fidgeted as he didn't know how to approach the whole situation as he was entirely clueless. "I started gaming online to distract myself... He was on the other end of it, and I had no idea he even went here."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Adam asked in a curious tone. She shook her head and blinked her eyes rapidly, looking down the hall. "Hey, I don't care about what happened in the meadows...whatever that means. As long as it doesn't mean anything to you and you want to move past it, I don't care for it. It was a distraction."

Becky nipped at her lip as she looked at him. She took in his light features and the small smile that toyed at the end of his mouth. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I get why you were upset, and I didn't apologize because it stung that you had gone so long without talking to me."

"I shouldn't have done tha-"

"It was necessary but don't do it again." Becky sniffled, capturing his attention and making him scoot closer to her in a desire to comfort her. She felt his fingers skim across over her hand as if asking for permission; eagerly she held his hand in both of hers. "I hate how my parents treat you, how they treat the both of us. I know you wish for their approval and one day they'll come around one day... I just know that day isn't anytime soon. Especially right now with Luke and I was hurting so I used their disapproval of you to hurt them in return."

Adam swallowed a lump in his throat, wishing he felt something for her confession, but he just felt sad. "You said that you loved me."

"I knew it would annoy him that the man I love is you." Her hands squeezed his and she sighed, continuing to avoid his gaze. "I regretted it as soon as I got in the car because I know how Fiona hurt you, manipulated you, but know every time I say it I mean it more than the last. I fall more in love with you every time you look at me."

"As do I." Adam had a genuine smile on his face and pulled his hands away from hers, her hands feeling cold at the absence of his hand. "I'm sorry too, for pushing you away when you're going through a 'family situation.'"

He mimicked her air quotes, and she let out a soft giggle. "I just want us to move past this and not repeat the same mistakes, okay?" Becky suggested, and he nods, his hand gently reaching up to caress her cheek. He leans in but only gives her a small gentle kiss, thinking that's what she needs, but she surprises him; "Give me a real kiss." She pleads with her sight set on his lips.

"Okay." Adam's voice is husky as his eyes fill with desire, pulling her by the hips so they're close in the best way they can be on a bench. She lets him lean in, brushing their noses together, and meets his lips in a slow kiss. Adam sighs against her mouth before pushing for a hungrier kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth which she gladly reciprocates. She felt a new sensation run down her neck as she couldn't control the moan that escaped her mouth.

His hands tried their best not to wander, but his thoughts were all on her lips. Luckily she didn't mind, feeling even eager as his warm hand landed on her bare thigh. Goosebumps formed when she felt him squeeze her thigh and drag her leg over his lap. "Is this okay?" Adam managed to get out with a huff of breath.

"More than okay." Becky grinned wickedly as she felt him squeeze her leg once more, "I'm glad we made up."

"Uh-huh," Adam mumbled with a smile before reconnecting their lips.

::

Becky laid in bed, unable to sleep.

It had been a long, draining day. From finding out who Hunter was, making up with Adam, and now being thrown into the mix of Luke's court case she didn't know whether to feel happy or confused. She had hoped to get a different reaction out of her mother when opening up about her feelings, but she had just gotten more pulled down into the mess.

Sure, it felt nice to know she wasn't hated in the family _but_ it would have meant more if she hadn't used Becky's weak moment to ask for her to stand up for Luke.

_11:03 _read her alarm clock, and she sighed out loud, ultimately reaching for her phone. She winced at the last message that appeared from Adam since they hadn't texted all day. Quickly she deleted the last remains of their argument and smiled as she clicked away.

_Becky (11:05 PM)_

_I love you. _

Her phone vibrated in hand, and she wasn't surprised as he would be playing video games at this time.

_Adam (11:06 PM)_

_I know. I mean who wouldn't?_

_Becky (11:06 PM)_

_And who wouldn't love me?_

_Adam (11:07 PM)_

_Idiots, obviously._

_Adam (11:07 PM)_

_Why are you up, Becks? _

Becky tenses her jaw. She wanted to tell him but didn't want to ruin their happy mood. She'll tell him later, tomorrow.

_Becky (11:09 PM)_

_Couldn't stop thinking about earlier today..._

_Adam (11:10 PM)_

_Oh my god, is this going to turn into sexting? Because I am totally up for it._

_Becky (11:11 PM)_

_Haha, no. _

_Becky (11:12 PM)_

_More like a booty call, can you come over?_

She grinned, only imagining his expression as he had yet to reply.

_Adam (11:15 PM)_

_…Really?_

_Becky (11:16 PM)_

_No, Adam._

_Becky (11:17 PM)_

_Maybe one day._

* * *

_about to go into my summer break, so i thought it best to post as many chapters as i could before i became busy once more. _

_also, with the descriptions i take them from wikipedia and sometimes the descriptions are very detailed while other times they arent._

_Enjoy x_


	26. Hypnotize

**Hypnotize, Episode** 1335

_Mr. Yates is willing to help Tristan out with his writing and offers his help... if he comes to his apartment. Feelings start to get noticed, specifically Imogen's about Jack an__d __Zoë's about Adam._

The scent of fresh grass filled his nose. Mix that with how early it was in the morning; it gave Adam a relaxed sense of state. Even after lacrosse practice and the jagged breathing coming out of his mouth.

Alone, he sat on the bleachers as his breathing started to calm down from the strenuous practice he had with the team. His helmet was dropped to the floor and he ran his fingers through his sweat filled hair. It was nice having this moment of silence after the hectic drills and energy he had just spent an hour doing.

His light eyes looked up to the cloudy sky as he heard footsteps from a distance, his head not needing to turn to know who it was. "Morning."

"Hello." The greeting was soft and sweet, unexpected from the strong persona it came from. "How was practice?" Zoë's dark eyes scanned him over before sitting next to him, a scowl on her face once close enough to see the sweat dripping down his side burns.

"You know, the usual." His smile betrays the strain in his voice and she already knows what he's trying to hide. "Hard."

Zoë can't help but smirk as she notes the scratches on his elbows and the bruise on the base of his neck, the ladder most likely not having to do with practice. "You're better than half the guys on the team, don't forget that."

"That's what Dallas tells me but doesn't keep it from being physically and mentally exhausted." It's been weeks since he joined the team and he's still having a rough time adapting to it all. The early hours, the coaches yelling, their teammates hesitance on treating him equally, and the separated changing room. As in he has to change in the handicap bathroom, since Simpson never took the bathroom restriction off. "Enough about me-"

"Adam, don't quit." She has a soft spot for him, and it grows more and more when he's the only one that treats her with respect. Especially when he wants to talk about her and hear what's been going on with her. Zoë gulps just the slightest and Adam misses it as his eyes are still up on the clouds.

He nods, no verbal promise or commitment, but she knows he's agreeing to it now. For this moment. She keeps his eyes on him, "Are you coming to the auditions for the fashion show?" She has this nerve at the pit of her stomach, not from the show but from something else; something she isn't going to admit to as she's always been a little scared of rejection.

"Of course," he begins to grin, "My two ladies are involved so of course I'm going." Adam doesn't miss that shy smile Zoë gives and he knows he's playing with fire with their friendship. Every practice in the morning they have this moment of privacy with each other, exchanging words that are meaningless or heartfelt. She's always here so early and it makes him wonder- "Why are you always at school at this time?"

Zoë can't help but roll her eyes, finding no desire to lie or cover the fact she comes to talk and support him. "You know why."

Playing with fire. That's exactly what he's doing and Adam doesn't know if he regrets it.

::

A knock on the door, he knows is a stranger. Two knocks, he knows someone really just needs to pee. Three knocks, he knows it's Becky and he smiles at the thought of her.

He opens the door and in walks his girlfriend with a wide smile, all his worries thrown out the metaphorical window. "Fancy meeting you here." Becky teases once the door is shut behind her and locked. He doesn't say anything as he stares at her with a grin and the happiness in his eyes throw her for a loop that makes her stomach flip.

Fingers find the base of his neck as she leans in to kiss the edge of his lips and his eyes flutter closed the instance her lips fully make contact with his. The bathroom restriction is definitely a benefit in this case, letting him enjoy something neither of their houses offer.

She pulls away just an inch before he latches onto her bottom lip with his own and she can't help the noise that passes through her lips. Their teeth clash together as the kiss gets messy and he grins before getting their lips to meet again but with his tongue slipping into her mouth. Another moan from Becky and his knees become weak but his desire rises. She drops her bag to the floor and finally wraps her arms around his neck as his hands run down her back to cup her ass.

In the back of her mind, she knows this isn't wholesome or graceful or something a girl of God should be doing in the middle of a dirty bathroom with her sweaty boyfriend, but the thought vanishes once her legs are wrapped fully around her boyfriend's waist. He's getting stronger as the months go by, and she fully appreciates it. Her finger nails dig into the back of his neck, just how he likes it, and the groan from his lips is the reaction she wanted.

Their lips finally separate, their eyes meeting and she notes how dark his eyes have gotten by the dilation of his pupils. She can only imagine how her eyes look. "Mmm..." She's only just noticed how her butt's been placed on the wall table the bathroom offers. "How was practice?"

"Exhausting." He exhales a breath once he feels her hands graze beneath his t-shirt, just above his jeans. Her eyes plead for him to continue and he knows very well what she wants to know. "I don't know, yet."

She gives him a sweet smile, clearly wanting to support him in whatever he decides. "Maybe you should wait until you have your first game...and see if the practice and the energy was worth it. It's only a few weeks away."

"I'll think about it." He licks his lips as his mind can't help but go elsewhere when your girlfriend has her legs wrapped around you and her fingers aren't doing anything holy. "You'll be there, right?" That makes her fingers stop and he quickly notices. "Becks?"

She looks up at him as he hovers over her by only an inch, "I will be." He opens his mouth to speak but she shakes her head, "Adam, I'll be there. The court case is getting closer but I'll be there. I'll be there for your afternoon practices and I'll be there for your games."

"Okay, but if you can't make it I'll understand." He gives her a reassuring smile and she feels so grateful to have someone who understands.

"I'm so lucky to have you..." Becky whispers as she leans up to peck his lips gently, to distract him as she pushes up his shirt. "Such a sweet, understanding, handsome guy." Adam perks a brow as she tugs up the rest of his shirt; not that he doesn't want to but he can't help but tease her. "We have ten minutes."

"You're so hot."

Becky grins as she tosses his shirt into the sink, leaving him in the sleeveless tank top he always wears underneath his shirts. "And you're sweaty."

"Don't act like you don't like it." His kisses her again with an open mouth and the ten minutes feel infinite. A single knock on the door gets ignored.

::

"Lovebirds."

Imogen smiles deviously as she plops down onto her chair next to Becky. Adam greets her with a small 'hello' as he begins to stand from his squatting position next to Becky. "I'll be over there." He tilts his head to signal the bleachers, Becky nods with a smile before he walks off.

"Surprised you aren't in the bathroom again." Imogen distracts her hands with the pile of paper in front of her but can feel Becky's eyes on her. She cracks into a giggle when her arm is smacked by her friend. "I didn't know you guys were _so_ scandalous."

"Stooop, that's so embarrassing." Becky shook her head as she cheeks got red. Running into Imogen as her and Adam left the bathroom was anything but pleasant, especially with how her dress had been wrinkled and Adam's neck sporting a new bruise. "We can talk about this later if you're still obsessing."

The smirk on Imogen's lips give her answer away before diverting her attention to the crowd, "Okay guys, keep it chic and simple..." Imogen stands as addressing the group of girls, "Give us everything you got and we'll keep you posted." Becky calls a name out with a grin as she's first to step up to the plate.

As numerous girls get called up, she finds herself a little bored with some of their routines or walks in general. Her eyes drift to the general audience and find Adam and Zoë speaking in a hush whisper, a smile on the girl's lips as Adam seems to be talking aimlessly. Becky taps her pen on the table as she watches them interact. "Hey, Imogen...am I the only one or does that look flirty?"

She spoke so softly Imogen almost missed the question, and her eyes follow Becky's line of sight. "Hmm..." She watches them for a second, completely missing the ending of the walk for the recent girl, "Zoë's flirtatious with everyone if you think about it, and if you haven't noticed by now Adam's charming as hell, and cute." That gets her an eye roll from Becky and Imogen scoffs, "Your boyfriend is _your_ boyfriend, Adam won't do anything."

"I know, but I don't know if Zoë won't try something." It's evident in her voice she's a little worried, especially since she knows Adam is one of Zoë's few friends.

"Let's test this out." Imogen quickly mumbles before Becky has a moment to process, "Next up, Zoë Rivas!"

The teen smirks as she approaches the stage, and it's easy to say for Becky she has one of the greatest walks thus far from start to finish. Imogen claps loudly as she finishes with a smile, immediately noting how Zoë directs her attention to Adam almost as if looking for approval. "Good job, Zoë." Becky offers with a sweet smile and the girl reciprocates.

"She likes him, for sure." Imogen mumbles as they both watch how Zoë approaches Adam with a smile, and speaks but not loud enough for them to hear. "We're not the only ones thinking it." She points out as Becky captures what she's talking about when she finds Frankie and another girl watching the odd duo from a distance.

It's only a few moments later, when Becky is writing down notes from another walk, that Adam approaches; crouching down next to the blonde. "I have class, so I have to get going." She briefly glances at him and nods, trying to keep her focus on her notes.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Becky sees his head nod once and she smiles when she feels a kiss pressed to her temple. Her eyes wander to his backside while Frankie gets called up next.

::

The clicking of heels caught Adam's attention, stepping back from his locker for a step before catching eye of the trio of tenners. Zoë walked in the center between Frankie and some other girl he wasn't aware of. Quickly, he shut his locker hoping they weren't headed in his direction.

He had an itch of what they would want so before they can do such thing, he begins to walk to the student council room.

_Clare (10:43 AM)_

_Have you died? Haven't seen you in foreverrrrrr._

Adam chuckled as he stopped to respond to his text, the clicking echoing behind him. He instantly felt regret of pausing as his arm was pulled back and he instantly met Zoe's brown eyes. "Running away, are we?"

"I have somewhere to be." His grin didn't keep her from narrowing her eyes and he glanced between the three of them. "What do you need?" As friendly as Zoë and him were, they kept their interactions minimal to when they weren't surrounding by her friends-mostly because he had nothing in common with them. But then again, he had nothing in common with the girl right in front of him.

Frankie was quick to speak up, giving Adam a second to end his thoughts. "Why didn't Becky choose me to be in the show?" Oh, that's what they wanted to know. "I was great, even you would agree."

"I actually wasn't there..." Adam corrected and saw the knowing smirk forming on Zoe's lips. "And I wouldn't know, this is Becky's thing. Not mine."

"So? Wouldn't she tell you or something, you _are_ dating." Frankie's puppy eyes go from Adam to Zoë in a quick flash, Adam would have missed that glance if he wasn't looking. "Right?"

Adam quickly looked to Zoë with a perked brow, waiting for her to end this interrogation, especially with that question indirectly asking another. Everyone seems to notice the dynamic between Adam and Zoë. "I told you he wouldn't know." She directed towards Frankie and Adam shrugged in further response. "Thanks, anyways." It was a rough thank you, but sweet nonetheless- Adam grew used to recognizing her sincerity.

"I'll text you." He couldn't help himself. It was a weird necessity running through him as he hadn't spoken to her since yesterday, and he didn't have practice this morning.

Her friends gave her a curious look, "You do that." She teased before he walked away.

It only took a minute later to reach his destination and found who he was looking for in less than a second, "See, I am not dead." Clare's eyes looked up and he laughed at her eye roll. "I got held up with Zoë."

The girl squinted her eyes as he settled in the seat adjacent to hers, watching him pull an apple out of his bag. "You know she has a _major_ crush on you." She couldn't help herself and saw the smirk before he bit into his apple. "Be careful."

There was a pause as he chewed and swallowed the bite of his apple, he always had manners. "I know she does." Her eyebrows rose up as she waited for him to continue, her attention off her binder now. "She's like a sister to me, though."

"Does she know that? Or better yet, does Becky know that?"

"I mean; you were able to figure it out so it's probably obvious." Adam inquired as he took another bite. Becky had to know since she always witnessed them talking together. "Right?"

Clare shrugged her shoulders and closed her binder, sighing in relief from the break of her vice presidential duties. "As long as she's only a sister to you, it shouldn't matter." Her eyes caught sight of someone walking towards the room and she smirked, Adam following her gaze. "Speak of the devil... Hi, Becky."

"Hi, didn't know you guys would be here." Becky huffed out a breath as she sat in the seat across from Clare, adjacent to Adam's. She snatched the apple out of Adam's hand, taking a bite. "What's the hot goss?" The table they sat at had practically become their senior table of dramatics, always settling in here at least once a week to talk about whatever was happening in the school

"Just Zoe's crush on Adam." Adam's breathe nearly caught in his throat as he watched Becky react, confusion and relief hitting at once with the grin on her face. "I know, it's so cute."

"Right? First Drew, now you." Clare pointed a finger at him with a smile, "Oh the Torres brothers, always the charmers."

"Har, har."

Becky slowly smiled at Adam, warmth filling her as she felt his knee tap on hers; a habit of his whenever at a table. "I have nothing to worry about, right?" Adam noted the small concern in her voice and his blue eyes never looked so clear before as she waited for his answer. "No, you're the one eating my apple, aren't you?"

"Apples, the signifiers of love." Clare added in a teasing tone, followed by a giggle joined with Becky. Teasing Adam was something they definitely had in common.

::

"Adaaaaam, stop playing for like a second and listen." His eyes wouldn't leave the screen as he aimed his gun to the last zombie left to shoot. He was close to beating Drew's score, only this one shot and he would pass to the next level and- "Adam!"

The television turned pitch black and he groaned in agony. "Becks, I was _so_ close!" He ran his fingers through his hair and got no reaction out of her until he met her eyes, filled with nothing but amusement. Grabbing his ears and stretching them, "I'm all ears now."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic to hear me talk." Becky adjusted herself to the furthest end of the couch, as Adam was on the other. Her phone chimed and she saw the time, pouting her lip as she realized how late it had become watching Adam play and sending texts to Imogen, approving or not approving designs.

"Who is it?" Becky set the phone down, propping her legs onto the couch and Adam found himself with her feet in his lap. "Your dad?"

She shook her head before tying her hair up into a sloppy bun, "Luke, but whatever. I don't have time for that." Adam nodded and began to run his fingers up the length of Becky's legs, soothing letting his massage her calf. "Have you taken drugs before?"

His head shot up at her question and he shot his head, "Nope. Drew has, actually... With Bianca a few years back. Why?"

"Imogen smoked weed with Jack."

"Was it her first time?"

Becky nods and closes her eyes briefly as the warmth of Adam's hand soothe the ache in her feet. "I told her hugs not drugs." Adam cracked into laughter and she made a face towards him, her feet gently kicking his leg to get him to stop. "What? It's true!"

"It is but," A shrug in between as he collects his thoughts, "it's a choice, you know? And weed isn't really addictive."

"Are you interested in trying?" She asks with curiosity in her tone and he shakes his head, not having to think twice. "Neither do I, it doesn't peak my interest. But it concerns me because she did it because Jack did. You shouldn't fall into peer pressure, especially if you're only trying to please or impress a crush. You have to be honest!"

Adam couldn't help but smirk, thinking back to the honesty that has been consistent throughout his relationship with Becky. He stays silent, letting only the small buzz of the refrigerator fill the basement as he focuses on the soles of her feet. He should of have lotion down here, would of made an easier massage. "Are you being honest with me?" Becky's voice was small and almost shy, that when he met her gaze it was the first time he had ever seen doubt directed right to him. "About Zoë."

"I am; I don't like her romantically-"

"Sexually?" That question really caught him off guard that his hands paused for a second, her gaze shifted from his eyes to his hands and she shifted to have her knees to her chest. "I know we haven't reached that phase in our relationship, so I'm scared you'll seek it somewhere else especially since she just leaks confidence."

Adam scooted closer, his silence giving Becky second doubts on her question as he settles right across from her on the couch; a few inches away from her. "She's attractive, appealing to the eyes, but would I have sex with her, no."

"Because she's a minor-"

"No, because I only trust you in that way." His voice was sincere and matched her earlier tone, almost childlike. "And even if I trusted her in that way, she's like a sister to me honestly. It's weird thinking about it, you know?"

Instead of answering, she stretches her legs outwards and finds her knees on either side of his hips as he is so close to her. A wave of confidence hits her as she moves up to shift her lap onto his, straddling him and his breathe hitches just the slightest as her fingers run along his biceps. "You're the only one I want, sexually as you put it." She cracks a smile with a small chuckle and he grins in delight. "Whenever you're ready, we'll talk about it and how we'll go about it."

It's just a whisper as their faces are so close, there's no need for anyone else to hear. Her mind floods out all the worries of Zoë, Imogen, Luke, and her parents as she caresses her thumb over the freckles that sprinkle his cheeks. "I love you." Her voice is so smooth and her nerves are calm, even as his hands run down the length of her back; knowing very well were they're going to rest and caress. "I'll share my apples with you."

His laughter brings the widest smile onto her face and that's exactly how she wishes to end her day, everyday. The taste of his lips and hint of a smile as they kiss like they have all the time in the world, and the feeling in the pit of her stomach making her ache for more yet feeling just enough.

* * *

_pretty long chapter. hope you enjoy. x_


	27. Out of My Head

**Out of My Head, Episode** 1336

Mr. Yates warns Tristan about concealing their affair. Imogen will do anything for Jack's affection, even risking her friendship with Becky, which leads to misunderstandings in Becky and Adam's relationship;Frankie discovers Winston is to blame for her losing her modeling gig.

_Adam (9:09 AM)_

_Bathroom break today ;) _

_Becky (9:10 AM)_

_Imogen is stressing me out._

_Adam (9:10 AM)_

_So, that's a yes?_

_Becky (9:11 AM)_

_No, dummy, it means I have added responsibility. Aka no make out, babe. _

_Adam (9:15 AM)_

_Maybe tonight o:?_

_Becky (9:16 AM)_

_Can't, also have to get home early since we start working with the lawyer tomorrow._

_Becky (9:16 AM)_

_Yesterday was my vacation day; now it's back to the real world );_

Adam smirked as he approached the gym and spotted Becky running around, telling the girls to follow Jack's directions. It was evident by her fast pace she was worried, yet the models seemed fine in their walks. He settled himself on Becky's seat behind the desk and glanced over the fashion designs.

"Oh, hey." He looked up, Zoë standing right in front of him. "How was practice?"

"Chill." Adam's reply was curt, and his gaze was again on the designs. After his talk with Becky yesterday, it was clear he needed to back off of Zoë or give her a clue he wasn't interested. As straightforward as he could be, he knew Zoë wouldn't take to it kindly. "How's your practice going?"

"Easy." Her nails drummed on the table as she watched him, curious to the weird energy between them. "Walk with me to class?" It was obvious he was hiding something, but she couldn't pinpoint what.

The shake of his head gave her the answer she needed, and she scoffed before walking away from him. He felt bad and by the way, Becky was looking at him, she didn't miss Zoë's pissed expression when she grabbed her bags. "What happened?" She whispers as she sits beside him.

"I'm trying to let her down easy?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" Becky pushed, finding this adding more unneeded stress on top of the pile of stress this event had turned into. Sure, their conversation had gone well last night, but Adam pushing the girl away wasn't necessary. "Look, I'm not threatened or have doubts about us. She's a girl with a crush; it's nothing."

She stood up, and Adam had his face contoured into one of confusion. She mumbled a 'what?' as she collected the papers Imogen had left all over the desk, knowing very well she'll need them later. "Nothing." It was clear her mind was elsewhere, and he wasn't needed here, so Adam stood up and threw his bag off his shoulder.

"Adam."

"No, you have this to deal with it. I have to study for an exam anyways... I'll see you tonight." She expected a kiss or smile, but a shrug was all he gave her.

::

"So, have you told her?"

"No."

Drew poked at his brother's arm as he continued to ignore him, "Hello, why not? It's great news."

Adam swore sometimes he wished Drew wasn't in the majority of his classes. He didn't know what state of mind he was in when he let Drew take the same elective as him, Journalism, especially since Drew didn't have the attention span to follow through with a single article that was assigned. "I don't know if I want to go."

Good thing the teacher was giving them time to talk or else he would have been pissed since Drew is practically facing the wrong direction of the classroom since he turned around to look at Adam. "I thought so since you hid it from everyone at home."

"I wanted to tell Becky first."

Drew scoffed, making Adam roll his eyes, "At that pace, we would have never known..." His brother had a difficult decision to make, and it was clear it was taking a toll on him, "You should accept it, Adam. Then you and Becky can be together all four years in Florida."

The thought of leaving Canada honestly frightened Adam. It was his home and going to Florida was going to be nerve wrecking since the only people he'd know are the ones that hate him, well except for Becky. "I don't know. Besides dad doesn't have the cash."

"You know very well he does, moms had our college fund before they even got married." That got Adam to chuckle and shake his head. "Don't make excuses. Tell Becky and see what she says."

"I can't." Adam started and before Drew could open his mouth, "She's preoccupied with the show. I was going to tell her this morning, but she was distracted, now Imogen's a problem and the court case is next week."

"Oh, shit I forgot." Adam nodded and let out a sigh. He couldn't put more onto what Becky had on her plate, and in his way, it was selfish because he wasn't ready to have the college conversation with Becky, again. They had agreed on the distance since Adam assumed the Florida State wouldn't accept him, but he spoke too soon. "How's Zoë doing?"

Adam blew a raspberry and scratched his head, "She's being Zoë, I asked like once, and she pushed it away. I don't blame her, especially since I'm on the enemy's side."

"How you got involved with her, I don't know."

"Says the guy who hooked up with her." That got him a smack on the head, and Adam punched him in the arm- payback.

::

"Well, you look prepared for the next twelve months." Adam's voice was filled with amusement as he butted into Tristan and Zoe's conversation. "What did Imogen do?"

"Create a dress beyond our time," Tristian answered with a grin as he held on tight to his suit for the evening. At least Imogen hadn't managed to change his outfit. "Better than any couture you've ever worn."

Zoë rolled her eyes and felt annoyance run through her at the fact _this_ was her outfit. "You two know each other?" She took Adam's hand, who held it out to help her off the table and was hit instantly at how tall Adam was; practically the same height as Tristan.

They exchanged a look, "She doesn't know?" Adam couldn't help the smile slowly appearing on his face as Tristan shook his head already starting to plead but it was too late. "He was my secret admirer for a few weeks."

"Oh. My. God. No way, why didn't you tell me?" She practically bruised Tristan's arm, and he winced in fake agony. "That is so juicy."

"We even ended up going on a date. I thought it was his best friend who was into me-"

"-Oh, Tori. I miss her." He reminisced, and Adam smirked, finding the shocked expression on Zoe's face priceless. "Well, now my best friend is into you." The blonde teased as he pinched Zoë's cheek and she sent a death glare so fierce; Tristan was lucky the intercom went off asking for him to go to the principal's office.

It was only a few moments later Adam pulled Zoë aside from the chaos of the outfits. "About that-"

"Look, don't flatter yourself. I'm not into you." Zoë deflected. She still had no idea what his feelings were to the guy standing in front of her since she had never had a friend who was a guy- well, except Tristan- who didn't want something from her. "You're my acquaintance."

"Acquaintance who comes to my practices in the break of dawn to talk to me?" Adam knows he's pushing, and it's risky since Zoë's always been a flight more than fight kind of person, she could walk away from him at any moment, so he had to get his word in. "I get it. I like talking to you too."

Zoe's eyebrow perked up, sticking to her word as it was better to be safe than sorry. "Again, don't flatter yourself."

"Don't do that." He was whispering now, stepping closer but still managing to have a good foot of space between them and he managed to look smaller than he was. "I'm not Drew-"

"Adam..."

"Let me finish, please?" She gave him a simple nod, glancing to the door behind him in hopes Becky would walk in. She wasn't great with a handling emotional heart to hearts and Becky would create the perfect distraction for-, "I'm not going to string you along and use you when to my benefit. I like you, hanging out with you and all that but you're like a sister. I just want you to know this won't get romantic ever. I'm committed to Becky, and I don't see you like that."

It stung, and Zoë found herself swallowing a lump in her throat. Another who breaks her heart without even trying. "Whatever." She mumbles and he reaches for her, but she's out of his grasp as soon as Becky steps in yelling for them to get to the gym.

Adam watches as Zoë gives him a cold stare before following Becky's orders. But his focus is shifted as Becky speaks, "What are you doing here?" It comes off a little rude and Adam can't help the clench of his jaw but distracts it by adjusting the straps of his bookbag. "Just wanted to say hello."

"Hi." Becky's head was throbbing, and it wasn't a good feeling. The vibe of the room sent her spiraling more into stress and worry as Imogen had failed her. The outfits were anything but what she wanted - her vision was gone, and now she had no choice but to go with the outfits Imogen had made. Add on Adam's presence, the room felt even smaller.

"Can you look at me for a second?" Adam strikes a nerve as she whips around, along with a few others in the room who just want in on the couple's dispute. She can't believe he's doing this right now when she's in the middle of chaos, and her expression says it all. It's on the tip of his tongue to tell her about his acceptance, but it goes out the window, "Do you want help?"

"Please."

::

"She's stressed; she can't help herself." Clare tried her best to soothe her friend as they sat front row at the show. It hadn't started yet, as they were there fifteen minutes early. She glances at the flowers in Adam's lap and sighs, "Those flowers are dying just being around you."

"Har har." Adam slouches in his seat as he looks straight ahead. "She doesn't have to be mean or maybe I'm just moody. We had fun last night then today it went crashing down as soon as I stepped through the door."

His eyes went to his girlfriend who spoke into the microphone on her head. It seemed like Tristan was missing, having not seen him since his encounter with Zoë. "Maybe I just have to be more supportive."

Clare shook her head, "No you don't, Adam you're supporting enough. She's the one who needs to support you; she doesn't show up for your practices or even asks about your applications for college. It seems unfair."

"But I get it, all that shit with her bro-"

"Luke shouldn't influence the way she treats you. Trust me; I like you both together, but we can't deny that sometimes she's too into what's going on with her. The puppy palace, her dad, Hunter, this fashion show, the court case... Can't you catch a break?" The lights began to dim as the show seemed to be more in control and the crowd began to grow silent, "You got close to Zoë because she listens and she's there, just how she was for Drew."

Adam groans and a shush in the audience gets them both to be quiet as Imogen onto the stage. His mind was clouded he didn't even hear the speech. Clare was right, as little as he wished to admit it. Becky had flaws just like everyone else, but he loves her with all his being. Even if he had the desire to pursue someone, it wouldn't happen - his commitment was too strong, and Becky was just - Becky.

The clapping of the crowd pulled him out of his thoughts as the models filed out one by one, Zoë being one of the first. He had screwed that up too; maybe he should have just ignored his gut and let it play out. Zoë wasn't an idiot and wouldn't try something with Adam as long as Becky was in the picture. Something vibrated in his pocket, pulling him out of his thoughts.

_Drew (07:36 PM)_

_I'm outside, whenever you're ready to go._

Adam's eyes wandered, noting by the way the same models were coming out twice that the show was ending. He then settled on Becky who looked a little more gleeful than earlier, a grin starts and stops to form on his face as Clare's words come into mind. "Hey... Do you mind giving these to Becky, I'm gonna go." Clare gets it without question and nods, giving him an assuring smile.

It takes him less than ten seconds to make it out of the gym, and it only takes Becky five to notice he's gone.

::

The darkness and chill of the outdoors bring him comfort yet again. It's nice sitting outside in the quiet, wrapped up in a warm hoodie and beanie since the Canada nights are colder than the mornings. His eyes are up in the stars when the sliding door gets shut. "I'm done quizzing you, Andrew. I told you answering 'China' to every question would get nowhere."

"Good thing I don't have a quiz tomorrow." Becky's voice is tender as she stands near the door, her arms zipping up a jacket Drew had leaned her when she asked where Adam was. She waited for a response or for him to look at her but she got neither. "Can you look at me?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to apologize." Becky kept her voice as calm as she could, never getting the handle on her attitude when Adam was upset since she usually had a right to be but not this time. "Clare told me about you get into FSU... I asked Drew, and he said it was true." Nothing. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She saw his shoulders shrug just the slightest, and he still wouldn't meet her eyes. "You never asked." Adam bit his lip as she heard footsteps getting closer and eventually Becky was next to him on the bench. He still couldn't meet her gaze, knowing he would break and say sorry for no reason. "Got into all the places I applied to."

"I'm glad; I had no doubt." Becky smiles, and she reaches out to touch his hand, but his hand slips into the front pocket of his hoodie. The smile drops and she finds an irritation coming over her. "Don't be cold towards me-"

"Isn't it past your curfew? Who brought you here?"

"Clare and are you my dad now? Since when have you cared about the curfew?" That gets the reaction she hopes as Adam finally looks at her, the blue of his eyes a darker shade than usual and she finds it captivating. "I told my dad I'd stay at Imogen's, saying I wanted a break before diving into the court stuff."

He nods, followed by silence. She follows his gaze back up to the stars, and she's happy Drew gave her a jacket or she'd be freezing at the pace of this conversation - if you could call it that. "When I lifeguarded at night, I would always look up at the stars. It made me feel light, relaxed after a long day of heat under the Florida sun. But they slowly started fading... Global warming and all that, according to science." She feels his eyes on her but now it's her turn to look up at the sky, "then I came here to Canada, and I noticed how bright the stars were. It gave me a sense of home for the first months when I was lonely... Then I met you and the stars lost their meaning because I had my home right next to me teasing me about how I wore a lot of yellow."

The sound of his light chuckle makes their gazes meet for the first time all night, and a pang runs through her because she is his home. "And like all homes, you never truly appreciate them until they're no longer yours, and they're gone."

"Ever considered being a writer?"

"Shut up." She laughs as her playful kicks at his leg, "I'm sorry I don't show my appreciation of you, or make you feel, I don't know... unloved. Because I love you so much it's scary."

Adam licks his lips, and he nods just the slightest as warmth passes through his cheeks. "I know you love me, Becks, and honestly, I don't need you to say stuff like this all the time, but it's nice to, you know, just have a sense that you want me around. I went to the practice of your show to support you and to the fitting of the dresses to help you, but it's like I was a nuisance. That's why I left early with Drew; I didn't want you to look at me the same way you did earlier."

"I didn't mean to be, well, mean." Her butt slides down to the bench, getting closer to him and she reaches up to caress his cheek; her fingers sneaking under his beanie to rub at his head. "You're so sweet and so selfless, that I get too selfish."

"You're selfless, too." A happy sigh passes through her lips at how nice his smile is and at how his body seems to radiate warmth. "You're not perfect, as I'm not, but damn it I do love everything about you."

"I want to stay the night with you." Becky admits in a hushed whisper, and the affection in his eyes grow, "Every time I come here and kiss you goodnight, I never want to leave after. I want to end my day with my lips on yours, and it drives me crazy that I can't." Her thumb now traces down his jawline as her eyes wander down his neck, and her breath hitches the slightest at the sight of the fading bruise by the base.

There's an instant flash of eye contact before Adam brings his lips to hers in a kiss that isn't soft but isn't rough, it's just the right taste of desire that she needs. "Adam..." She mumbles before crashing her lips on his with an open mouth, their tongues colliding and the warmth around her grows even stronger.

::

"Seriously? That's why you didn't put Frankie in the show?" Hearing Winston's excuse for Frankie not to be in the show was beyond him. "I wouldn't date a guy like that."

"Adam, this feud you still have with him is amusing yet unnecessary." Her long fingers ran through his hair, the neatness at the beginning of the day gone as they lie next to each other in bed. She's practically lying on him as he lies on his back. "He's not a terrible person."

The darkness fills the room, we only the small light of the lamp on his nightstand keeping them awake. Also the fact they hadn't talked all day, it felt like a moment to catch up. "It's not a feud; I dislike him. I don't know something about him throws me off. Holding back a person he likes is so selfish, I wouldn't do that to you." His eyes are so as he looks up at her, his hand running across the small of her back to pull her closer; which is nearly impossible as her leg rests between both of his. "Well, he's Frankie's issue now."

Becky giggles with a roll of her eyes, "And you're my issue. You're a handful."

"I'm a handful?" He whispers in a teasing tone, the smile tugging at his lips a playful one. "Let's be honest; you'd be so bored in a regular relationship. Your typical preppy dude isn't one for you." His eyes gaze over her features, letting out a small sigh in realization how eternal she looks with exhaustion in her eyes and a face clean of makeup.

She pauses as his index finger run along the side of her face, gliding beneath her bottom lip, "What makes you say that?" There's truth in his words, but she wants to hear his reasoning, on how they've managed to make this relationship work and she couldn't deny she intends to listen to their fairytale story come out of his lips.

"Think about it... A blonde guy in a button down picking you up to go to school with a cross around his neck, all formal and shit in a nice hybrid. Your parents approve, and you go about your day without the excuses to see him because your parents adore him. Instead of making out in bathrooms, you only hold hands because you can't risk it." Becky scoffs, and he's somehow managed to pull her closer under the blanket. "You could have had somehow that instead of debating on opinions, they agreed with you. Or someone who only liked everything you do so you couldn't expand on other interests."

Her lip perks up, and she squints, her fingers running along his exposed collar bone since the shirt he wears big on him. "What makes you think I'd be bored of that? A comfortable relationship makes for an easy life."

"Simple, you love adventure." He states matter a factly as if he has all the answers. "I pushed your buttons the first interactions we had, and yet you agreed on a date with me. I had no idea why you did."

"So why'd you ask me out?"

"Because you're hot, duh." She begins to roll off him with a sigh, and he naturally follows, as if glued together by gravity. He hovers over her as his hand settles on her hip and his leg between her's. "Not just physically. You knew exactly what you wanted, and you were determined, I've always been into that. A girl who knows what she wants."

Her tongue runs across her bottom lip as she takes his face into her hands, her thumbs running greedily on his jaw that had become sharper with the months that had passed. "I said yes because you challenged me and you were cute."

"I was cute?"

"Yeah, you're okay now." She laughs at his expression of fake offensive and brings their lips together, managing still to giggle. They pull away after a few short seconds and Adam nuzzles her nose against her cheek, it always amazes her how comfortable they had grown with one another. This soft side of him is never exposed to others except for her, and it swells her heart to be so special to him. Her eyes shut for a second as her hands run down his neck and towards his back. She sighs when a kiss is pressed to her jaw, followed by ear and her mouth forms into the shape of an 'o' when he nibbles on her earlobe. "Adam, your parents."

She feels his hot breath against her neck when he sighs and regrets for a second bringing it up, "I completely forgot." She then feels him pull away with only a gentle kiss to the edge of her lips, "Are you comfortable?" Her clothes were warm and smelled like him, so she nodded with a grin on her face.

"Are you? I know you're still wearing the binder..." Her voice drifts as her hand runs down the front of his chest.

"No, no. It's good; I always tend to fall asleep with it on." Another kiss to her lips before he turns away to shut down the lamp and she exhales a breath. She isn't nervous or anxious, their first night sleeping in the same bed, but she feels very peaceful. Very homey. "Hey, Becks?"

She mumbles a response as she settles closer to him, her arm making its way under his shirt to caress his bare stomach before only resting there. "Should I dye my hair blonde and get the hybrid?"

"If you do, I'll dump you." She lazily mumbles into his shoulder with a grin. "You know how much I like your hair."

* * *

_thanks for the lovely comments! It motivates me to keep going with this story, and hopefully you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. xx_


	28. Believe: Part 1

**Believe: Part One, Episode** 1337

_When Zoë worries about how she is being portrayed in her trial, she takes matters into her own hands and talks to the newspaper. Becky is concerned about what she will say on the stand while she's pressured by her family to lie. Miles tries to win Maya back, who asks Zig if he's okay with that. As Zig walks away from Maya, he walks back into his old troubles._

Becky's jaw tightened as she glanced around the kitchen table. The tension was thick; a knife could cut through it. And to think she's only been awake for thirty minutes and the pressure on her shoulders already felt like boulders.

"Pass me the syrup?" Becky asks in a soft voice, her parents giving her a simple stare but her brother is the one who passes it to her. They exchange a small smile; hers forced as she feels that right now they're sucking up to her. Blueberry pancakes with a strawberry topping, her favorite breakfast. She knew why but she hoped it wasn't a coincidence, and they weren't trying to win her over on what to say during the court case.

"The lawyer is coming after school." Her dad starts and Becky nods, acknowledging the statement but not asking questions. "Don't go to that boy's house, come straight here because we can't waste time. We have to make sure your statement is what it needs to be, Rebecca." She cringed at her full name but noticed how her father addressed Adam by the right pronoun. That was progress, right?

Becky had an itch they knew she was staying at Adam's house the past few days, and it had been bothering her that she was constantly lying. Whenever she was at his house or remotely late, Imogen was her excuse, but her parents weren't blind. 'You can tell them,' Adam's words run through her head as they had discussed the guilt she felt from the lies.

As she opened her mouth to speak, her mother spoke first. "Will you be staying here tonight?" Her mother's eyes were the same color of blue as hers and Becky sighed, knowing the lying couldn't go on. "I prefer you don't stay with Adam."

"You knew?" Becky isn't surprised, but she has to know how long they've known. How long they've known Adam was her escape from her home that no longer felt like a home.

"It's obvious," Luke adds, speaking for the first time. He's never disproved of Adam, only warned her their parents wouldn't agree, but it didn't mean he worked at trying to bond with her boyfriend. "Dallas." She rolls her eyes; Dallas was a true gossiper at heart, but she wouldn't hold it against him since he didn't know her rendezvous to their house was a secret.

The taste of berries fills her mouth, and it's sweet, it makes her hum for a second, and she wonders if Adam had breakfast yet. He loves to eat, but he also loved to sleep. "You never answered the question." Now it's her dad who's asking, and she looks up at her plate for a second, a little scared to answer. She knows what they're indirectly asking-she plead of abstinence until marriage is at the tip of their tongues and she finds a little satisfaction that they don't have the guts to ask. "Like your mother said, we prefer you stay here."

"I already had plans to stay here tonight. It's hard to sleepover during the weekdays." It was vague, and she felt her heartbeat faster, but the smirk on her brother's face calmed her, and she couldn't help but smile herself.

::

"Zoë, hey wait up!" Adam called out to her as the brunette zoomed past him. They hadn't been the most talkative in the past week after Adam's professions of his lack of feelings. "Hey." He catches up to her, but she keeps on walking her eyes straight ahead as if on a mission.

"What, Torres?" She wasn't in the mood to deal with him. The reporters outside were enough, along with her audition that was her focus or maybe a distraction; she wouldn't admit which. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

Adam shifted to stand in front of her, blocking her path and with the six inches he had on her it was easy to block her. "I get if you're pissed at me, but I just wanted to make sure you're oka-"

"Jesus, give it a rest. You don't give a shit so move out of my way." Zoë shoves him away as she passes him and it gives her a foul taste in her throat after what she's said. He does care but lets her walk away, there's no need to help those who don't want help.

_Drew (09:59 AM)  
__Becky sort of got verbally attacked by Clare?_

_Drew (10:00 AM)  
__The press was outside, and she noticed. Got upset they might be talking about her brother._

_Adam (10:01 AM)  
__Yeah, I saw. It's crazy, like can't they leave in peace?_

_Drew (10:02 AM)  
__What do they say?_

_Adam (10:02 AM)  
__That Zoë was lying about it, nothing too bad about Luke._

Adam stands in front of the doors, knowing he's risking getting caught skipping class, but he can't help it. It's fascinating how they don't believe Zoë, and it's irritating, but he's torn with the fact Luke is Becky's brother.

_Adam (10:05 AM)  
__Dove, you ok?_

He stares at his screen as he heads towards the student council room, knowing it is vacant. No reply from Becky yet, so he sends another.

_Adam (10:10 AM)  
__Meet me at the table?_

Throwing his stuff aside, he moves to the couch where he settles as he scrolls through his phone. There was so much news on Zoë and even Luke, but Becky's name hadn't been mentioned. As long as they didn't know her face, it would save her from the press bombard her outside.

It was moments later that he saw Becky through the glass windows, coming to the door. She wasn't up for anything, especially not class after the one she just had. Her bag met Adam's on the table, and she approached him in quick strides before settling next to him. "I'm sorry I didn't answer."

"It's okay." Becky nods as she gently dabs her fingers to her eyes before Adam hands her a tissue. She smiles just the slightest at his sweet gesture, wiping at her eyes. "It'll be okay." He whispers to her as she settles her head on his shoulder. No one had publicly confronted her about what her brother had done until earlier when Clare had. Luckily Imogen was there to back her up because honestly, she had no idea what to do.

The videos show a girl unconscious and Luke messing with her, but it doesn't deny that Zoë hadn't said no or consented. She shuddered against Adam as he pulled her closer to her side. "You're not missing class, are you?"

"I am, but you're more important."

Becky pulls away while shaking her head, "No, you should go to class. It's selfish of me to ask you to be here." She stands and grabs her bag, Adam reaching for her. "I have to head home to speak with the lawyer since the trial is tomorrow. I don't even want to be here, why'd I show up?"

He was now standing with her, running his hands soothingly down her arms. "I can go with you. I'll walk you home-"

"Adam, my parents can't deal with us right now." She admitted in a harsh breath. He was always understanding to her parent's situation, but right now he was apparently putting her before her parent's preferences, but she also couldn't handle their annoyance with Adam. The fact they didn't want him in the courtroom was beyond belief since he had been her only support system. "I can't handle their scrutiny, especially when I don't know what I'm going to say in court."

"Okay." She wanted for Adam to tell her what to do, for someone besides her parents to tell her how to handle this situation. But as he stood there with her hands in his, she knew Adam wasn't going to advise her on what to do. He would only listen, "About your parents not letting me be inside the courtroom... I thought I could ask Zoë to let me through. I can sit on her side-"

"I thought she was angry at you." They had been hanging out less and less, most likely due to the fact Adam rejected her feelings towards him. "You shouldn't cause any trouble if she's mad at you. She's dealing with a lot too."

He nodded once, a nibble to his lips as he felt guilty he wouldn't be inside with her. Not that couldn't deal with it on her own, but he wanted to support her. "It always sucks that I can't just be there for you."

Becky sighs as she adjusts the strap on her shoulders. Her parents dislike towards him always persisted no matter what. It was something they both needed to get used to, "Stick to our plan and sit outside the room." He nods and she finds the same look in his eyes whenever they speak of her parent's indifference towards him.

Silently she steps towards him with a small smile before leaning over to kiss the edge of his lips softly. His eyes shut at the contact and exhale, pulling her in closer towards him. They stay in an embrace, with her arms around his shoulders as she takes in the comfort whenever in his arms. The world disappears for a second, the ringing of the school bell bringing her back to reality.

::

"Have you spoken to him?"

Becky rubs her temple with a shake of her head. They talk quietly as they stand outside the court room, Becky's parents persisting on their rule of no Adam in the courtroom. It was blatantly ridiculous as if Adam would have a single influence on what she should and shouldn't do. "We spoke yesterday for a few minutes but then watched a movie... I don't know when we'll be able to do that again if he's found guilty."

Panic rose to her chest, and she felt her breathing become shallow. The encounter with the lawyer yesterday was stressful as her parents continued to push for her to lie about the videos. "Don't bring up the videos; I threw them out of evidence." The words still rang in her head as her eyes glanced to those stepping into the courtroom; some strangers probably from school.

"Becky, hey..." her eyes go back to him as they glance down to his outfit- formal. This first time she's ever actually seen him dressed up. "We'll see what Luke says when he testifies, and we'll go from there." He strokes her biceps since her arms are crossed in front of her chest. "You should get in there."

"Yeah, yeah..." she forced a small smile as he plants a soft kiss to her temple. He settles on one of the benches in front of the room as she steps inside and it's not a second later Zoë's stepping out of the chamber. Adam meets her gaze, and she plans to ignore him, but he's up before she can reach the bathroom. "Zoë, I need a favor."

Who did he think he was asking her for a favor on the day of her trial? What could he possibly want- "Would you mind if I step in and sit on your side of the court?" That was a strange request, but she scoffed nonetheless, not even his pleading eyes would get her to agree.

"Why would I want you in there? Shouldn't you be with Becky?" She scoffed and was a few steps away from the bathroom when his hand was grabbing her forearm. "Jesus, let me pee."

"Come on, please." She said nothing as she stepped into the bathroom and he sighed in defeat. A few moments later, Zoë found him sitting in the same place he was in before. He didn't even bother to look up as his eyes were on his phone, clicking away. It wasn't so much that she was freaking out over the trail - well maybe it had to do with that - but it sucked one of the few friends she had, he had to be there for Becky. Asking for favors when he didn't even seem to be concerned about her.

She was the one who was assaulted and harassed. She was being made a fool of in the media, saying she was lying. She was suffering, not simply little ol' Becky who was probably going to defend her brother in the case. Zoë clenched her jaw, keeping a straight face as she looked him over. There was a feeling of something inside her when she saw him, but she didn't know what. She wanted him, but it wasn't reciprocated. He was popular, athletic, smart as hell, and he pulled off khakis with a suit coat perfectly.

Maybe things would have been different if she pursued Adam instead of Drew in the beginning. He had been technically single when they had their first encounter, but she had to go for the attractive guy that every girl wanted. Drew was the beginning of her downfall at the school, and for that, she resented Adam as the Torres last name was his too.

Stepping back into the courtroom, she saw Becky's perfect blonde hair as she sat between her parents. Becky had a look in her blue eyes, almost as if hopeful as her head turned around to look at the door; waiting for someone to step through. Becky sighed as she settled into her seat, of course, Zoë wouldn't let him in.

"It'll be okay." Her mother must be confusing her disappointment of Adam not being there for something else, but she still gave her mother a reassuring smile. It was five minutes later that the jury started to pile in and with her brother and his court team coming to the front of the room.

Becky's eyes met Zoe's and for a moment she noticed the distress and freight in the younger girl's eyes. This was her assaulter; this was the guy who tormented Zoe's thoughts for nights on end in nightmares. The boy who had been Becky's knight in shining armor was Zoe's absolute worst nightmare, and Becky didn't know how to handle it.

::

"No, I can't be in there any longer!"

Becky practically ran to Adam's minivan, ignoring the cold chills around her and Adam's shouting from behind her. She reached for the door, but it was locked. "Open it, Adam!"

"Becky, you can't just skip your testimony." Adam stood next to her, his hands reaching out to her but she shoved them away; wrapping her arms tighter around herself as he was in no rush to unlock the doors. "Becky, I'm just -"

"I don't need you to comfort me all the time. Just because I'm upset doesn't mean I want you to hold me." He took a step back, and she noticed the strain in his jaw, but he nodded nonetheless; accepting her boundaries. "Take me to school." Adam seemed to finally understand as he took in the sternness of her demand. Unlocking the door, she was in the car in a flash, and he soon joined her.

The car was silent as he drove, not knowing exactly what to say. He didn't know what had happened or what had been said; he merely witnessed her fleeing out of the room with him following. His fingers tapped on the steering wheel as he looked at the time;12:07 PM. No wonder his stomach seemed to be growling continuously. Becky didn't notice his change in direction as her eyes were closed, trying to rest her mind for a few minutes since there was no other distraction.

She couldn't blame Adam for wanting to help, for being there, but as much as he wanted to help there wasn't a way for him to do so. Especially since he didn't help her in deciding what she should do. Is her brother guilty? Should she, his sister, bring the videos up which would lead to him in jail?

"Where are you going?" Becky finally spoke once the speed of the car had come a null and she sighed when Adam rolled up to the intercom. "Are you seriously stopping for food?"

"We both missed our school lunch times, so why not?" Adam grinned the slightest as he rolled down the window, "Want anything, babe?"

That's how they found themselves eating fries out of the trunk of the minivan, facing an empty park - everyone seemed to be in school. She shut her eyes briefly as a fry filled her mouth, the sounds of Adam's chewing and the breeze of the air moving the swings to a creak. Smelling the grass and fries, along with the grease of a burger brought her peace since it all seemed back to normal. As if it were a date night where they felt lazy and wanted to get away from their homes. Becky's sight set on Adam's figure, finally taking in the formality of his clothes. The khakis, the black button down with the black suit coat. The way his hair contrasted the undertone of his clothes as it seemed to be flying in all directions.

"Don't you look dapper," Becky commented before taking a bite out of her burger. It was extra cheesy, the way she liked it; even though she would deny this whenever Imogen complained about how uptight she was with her diet.

"Got it from Drew, he grew out of these a while back." Adam sipped his soda, his eyes looking out to the cloudy atmosphere. It was a vibe of doubt; that was a definite. Meeting Becky's blue eyes brought a lightness to it, and he smiled. "We're color coordinated."

Becky glanced down to her black dress, and she let out a small laugh. She crossed her legs as she adjusts her bum on the rough seat of the car. "Let's play a game." Give it to Adam to want to play a game instead of going to school. "Truth or Truth."

"Mm, how creative." She stuffed more fries into her mouth as he turned to face her, his face full of wonder and she nods in agreement. Why would it hurt to play? "Start."

Adam pretends to think, and she knows it by the smirk on his face. "Do you not enjoy my video game marathons?" Becky groans with a smile and she shake her head, "I don't hate them, but sometimes I want to hide your Xbox." He smiles in return, starting off with an easy question was the way to go.

"Did you think it was weird when I befriended Imogen?" Becky asks with an arched brow as she watches him think.

"No. it made sense." He doesn't elaborate, and she doesn't need him to. It's a few questions later that he gets a devious grin on his face and sips his side before asking, "Sex, every think about it?"

Becky should have known, and she rolls her eyes, a splash of red on her cheeks as her gaze drifts. "Yes, don't act like you didn't know already."

"I like to hear it."

"Shut up." She jokes as she shoves his knee. It's her turn to ask him a question, and she's been in agony wanting to ask him a question for days now - months even. Adam noticed the bite of her lip and how she seems to be staring, contemplating what to ask. He gives her an expectant look and pokes her thigh, pushing her to ask whatever she- "Do you think my brothers guilty?"

That's not what he expected, and not where he hoped this game would lead to. He was trying to get her distracted but it apparently wasn't working, "Becky, don't-" she cuts him off for a whisper, asking for him to just answer the question. "Fine. I think he's guilty, and you probably think so too."

"No, I don't-"

"Yes, you do." Adam's out of the car now, his hands in his pockets as he faces her. She can't read the expression on his face. "That's why you're feeling so guilty because you know he deserves to go to jail but you don't want to-"

"Stop, I don't want to hear it." Becky's now out of the car, frustrated with herself for bringing this up in the first place. She keeps her hands busy as she throws away their food at the nearest basket, Adam shutting the trunk of the van.

His opinion towards Luke was always the same - guilty. There are video evidence and the generality of how Luke was as a person, always bullying and manipulating and just privileged with his religion. There was also a rumor going around how Luke had told Zoë about it, how he admitted to it. "You asked for the truth, and I told you. Don't be upset because it's not what you wanted to hear."

"It's that you've been on my side this whole time, but you haven't been!" Her voice has risen, and he's glad the park is empty, because when she gets angry, there's no way he can control her reaction. "You befriended Zoë out of guilt because your girlfriend is the sister of her assaulter. Then your vague responses to my questions and what I should do-"

"Because I don't know what you should do. It's your brother, and he did this terrible thing if Drew had done the same I have no idea what I would have done. I just wouldn't testify." Adam licked his lips as he was growing tired of this conversation, it was getting him angry, and Becky was already at that point. "You know he's guilty."

"Stop telling me what I don't and do know. You have no idea what's going through my head!" Her words are impulsive and untrue since he practically knows the way she thinks and processes things. Heck, he always knows what she's going to do or say before she does it. It's admirable that he knows her so well but right now she wishes he didn't. Becky wishes he would stop acting like a know it all and stop with the warm words and the hugs because she can't take it right now. What she needs is someone to tell her what to say, what to do, and lead her to the direction she needs to go. But he doesn't do that, he stands there and takes the hits and at the moment she wishes he was different - and it pangs her with guilt. "Forget I even asked."

"Becky, I'm sorry if I-"

"Stop apologizing. I can't deal with this." She moves past him, and he feels hurt at her words. What the hell does she want from him? Maybe it's the stress or the unknowing of what her brother will go through, but he's not a punching bag.

Next thing she knows he throws the keys onto her lap, "I'll walk." She starts to get out the car and follow him as he heads the direction of his house, "Leave me alone, go to school."

"Adam, come on. I can't let you walk all the way there." She's trying to grab him, wants to get him to stop; an apology at the tip of her tongue. "Adam-"

"You don't get to push me away and try to reel me back in once I'm leaving. That's not how this works." His words are cold like the temperature in the air, and now she desires the warmth of his arms and his breath on her neck, now that he won't give it to her. "Get back to me when you know what you want."

::

Becky wraps her arms tighter around her figure, the temperature dropping every minute as they wander the woods. Drew's in front of her, leading them but it seems that they've gone in circles. She hadn't been paying attention after the first few hours, her mind drifting to Adam at how he had reacted. How he had left her there in the middle of the park in distress.

She couldn't blame him; his words were right as she tried to push him since what he had said wasn't what she wanted to hear. Adam was her confidant, and if his opinion was that her brother was guilty, she couldn't help but be offended. Luke was her brother; she could just let him rot in ja- "Becky! Are you listening?!" She's stunned still as she looks up at Drew who's frantically pacing with the compass in his hand.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Becky exhales a breath as Drew explains how it isn't his fault. She can't handle this either; they're stuck in the woods in the dark and her testimony was tomorrow. "What now?"

"I don't know, camp it out? We need to save our energy." Drew rubbed his palms together, trying to generate some heat as they had turned cold. His eyes went to Becky as she shivered in her place, her eyes taking in the area around them. "Are you okay? You've barely spoken this whole time."

It's a stupid question, and he knows it. Adam's constantly telling him how Becky's been worried about Luke, and Adam's always trying to come up with plans to make her feel better. She was always at their house, not that he minded. It was nice having her around, always having playful banter with her and studying when Adam was focused on his video games. It brought him delight but knew it wasn't helping with his feelings towards her. "No, I'm not. I haven't been for months." Drew only wants to take her into an embrace, to hug her and tell her 'it's okay, it'll be fine.' But he can't; it'll just be weird.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He physically sees her exhale and sees the breath form in the cold air. His feet have a mind of their own as they step closer towards her; body heat, body heat. Becky sees the blue in his eyes and takes note their just a shade darker than Adam's but bluer. Adam's eyes turn a green at times depending on where he's standing and what he's wearing. "If Adam had done what Luke had done, what would you do?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Great, another Torres with no help. She almost turns away in despair, but he opens his mouth again. "But he's my brother, I would want to hear his side... why he did, why he thought it was okay; maybe he just didn't know it wasn't bad, you know? You should talk to him. Adam would have done that for me if I was in that situation."

Becky licks her lips with a nod. As they settled on the ground, Drew worked on making a fire. Luckily he had learned how to make one from past camping trips. It was true she hadn't spoken to Luke about the situation, merely accused him, or he made excuses not to talk about it. No matter what, they never approached the topic, and she felt bile at the bottom of her throat thinking about talking to him. She didn't even know if Zoë had said yes- maybe she had, and maybe that's why Luke had gone about with what he had done. Maybe his teammate had told him it was okay, so they continued together.

But it was still wrong.

It was so so wrong.

The darkness surrounding them filled her thoughts more, and the only thing helping was the fire around her. Boy, was she cold. The dress wasn't that warm, and Drew was rather selfish with that coat of his. She noticed his stares, which had become routine and consistent but there was something behind it that she couldn't place. Almost a wonder or curiosity, Becky could only smile in return.

"Your brothers mad at me." She sighs as she flings grass into the fire, "He let me drive the van here and he walked."

"No wonder, I got a text from mom asking why Adam was home. He never got back to me - or maybe he did, but there's no damn signal." Becky pulls her knees closer to her as she reaches for her phone, it was low on battery, but Drew was right there being no signal at all. They were stuck here. "What happened?"

Becky shrugs the slightest as she stares at her phone wallpaper; Adam is standing with a skateboard in his hand, a smile on his face as he talks on the phone. It was an innocent moment where he was talking to Clare and Becky captured the scene as just a few minutes before he had greeted her with sunflowers. "He told me Luke was guilty, and I didn't take it too well," Drew chuckles softly, "What's so funny?"

"Becky, everyone thinks he's guilty except for the media. What'd you expect him to think?" Drew wasn't a liar; that was for sure. As much as he likes Becky, it wouldn't distort his honestly and even if it stung when he said those words, he wouldn't hold back. "I know he's your brother, but he's never been a good guy. I've never seen him try to be the good guy."

* * *

_this chapter was difficult to write, along with the next since the episode was done very properly. btw there's only 2 more episodes of season 13 then I'm finally onto the next one yay! thanks again for all the lovely comments about my story, and I will try to keep the momentum going with the chapters (the next one is almost complete) enjoy._

_p.s. my other story won't be updated for a while... haven't found motivation yet to write for it. maybe soon._

_xx_


	29. Believe: Part 2

**Believe: Part Two, Episode** 1338

_As the sexual assault trial continues, Becky is torn between pleasing her family and doing the right thing. Meanwhile, Zoë's life and mental state continue to spiral out of control as her past transgressions are brought out into the open, putting her chance to achieve justice into jeopardy._

Miserable. Misery. That's all he felt as he sat in the grass by the parking lot. He had decided to skip Becky's testimony since he never got a text or call back asking if she wanted him there.

Probably not since he ditched her and school yesterday. He hadn't even seen his brother all day yesterday or so far today. Honestly, he wasn't in the mood for interaction as he stared at his phone for his text to be answered.

_Adam (07:42 AM)  
__Becky do you want me to go?_

_Adam (07:59 AM)  
__If not, just tell me so I can be prepared for school._

_Adam (08:30 AM)  
__Well, let me know._

Becky hadn't shown up to class, or school for that matter. Zoë had, even though she had her testimony today – along with Becky. He guessed it was her turn to skip court. He couldn't blame her since the media was having a festival with all the news coming out. It sucked, and he felt for her, but there wasn't anything he could do, especially since she was still pissed at him.

He'd try after the trial had passed after Luke is sentenced to jail or something. As terrible as it was for Becky, Luke deserved it.

"Dude, where have you been?" Dallas was sitting next to him in a dash and Adam wonders how he found him.

"Enjoying Mother Nature, what are you doing out here?"

There was coffee in his hand; most likely Alli had bought him one since last night he was up later than usual since he was working on an assignment. "Came to tell you that your brother went to court with Becky, unless you already knew." Dallas sipped his coffee and made a noise of satisfaction at the warmth going down his throat. He offered some to Adam since it looked like he needed it, but Adam shook his head.

Well, that stunned him. He hadn't expected for Becky to take Drew in place of him, but it made sense to have some meaning of the support system. No wonder he hadn't seen his brother yet at school. At least he could count on Drew to be there for Becky since he couldn't be. Not that he didn't want to be there, but something with Becky's demeanor threw him for a loop. "That's good."

"Makes me wonder why you didn't go?" A question he couldn't accurately answer. Their argument yesterday was an outburst that felt entirely out of place; as if Becky no longer desired his comfort, his words, his presence. Maybe he had gone the wrong direction with how he counseled her. Maybe she wanted more words of advice than only his listening ears. "I can practically see the smoke coming out your ears."

Adam snorted as he looked over to Dallas. They were close but not as close as Dallas was to Drew. They had a brotherly bond while Adam and Dallas had a friendship that existed because he lived in their home. Sure, he trusted the guy but after his advice in the summer failed Adam there was no chance he'd ask for more this time around. "We had an argument, but we'll get through it."

"It's hard not to be stressed when your brothers a rapist." Dallas words created a shift in conversation. Luke had been his friend, almost a best friend since he was co-captain to hockey than basketball. He had no idea what the kid was capable of, but now he knew. "It must suck."

He opened his mouth to answer but heard a chime, catching his attention. It was from someone unexpected, and he was on his feet, quicker than Dallas could count to three. "I have to go."

::

_Zoë (10:37 AM)  
__We need to talk. The field. Now._

Adam was within quick walking distance, passing by the media outlets that stood near the picnic tables. They paid no mind to him, thank goodness. A figure was sitting at the tippy top, a hoodie covering the person's physique. "Zo?" She looked up and shushed him, glancing back to the reporters as she had slipped through the back of the school. "What's up?"

It was unbelievable how out of place she looked, even if her face had the typical composer to it. They hadn't spoken in weeks and now as he settled on the bleacher beneath her, a familiarity set through with every practice she had shown up to, only to talk and support him. "What's Becky going to say?"

Of course, she'd ask what he had no idea about, "I don't know."

"Are you serious? She's your girlfriend; she should have told you." Zoe's up and already descending the bleachers in her heels while Adam follows, "You're no use to me."

"Shit, can you just chill for a second?"

"Chill? You're telling me to relax when my rapist might be set free because your girlfriend doesn't have the guts to tell the truth!?" Zoe's yelling at him even though he's only a foot away from her, now both standing on the field. He's never liked being yelled at, his feet making him step back for a moment as Zoë didn't even bother to catch a breath. "I don't deserve this! He's being set in a positive light while I'm being called the liar when he told me what he had done. He begged me not to say anything and for this reason, because no one would believe me! Now my whole past is out in the open, being called a drug addict and everything out of the book while he gets console because I killed his hockey career. And now that I actually need information or your help you don't have a fucking clue. How hopeless are you?"

Adam stood in shock at her words, gulping as he took it in. He knew she could get rash, impulsive, erupts at any moment but Zoë had never been cruel to him before. It was something he didn't want to partake in any longer. "If you're done, I'm going to go." His arm was tugged back once she moved past him and Zoë for a moment felt bad with the pain beneath his eyes. "What?"

"You're a lovesick puppy and its gross, it's absurd how much you care and know her yet you can't tell me what she's going to say. I need to know!" She was pushing it, but she couldn't take it anymore. Adam was someone she counted on in the past, and he was her only way of knowing Becky's testimony. He had to tell her, he had to prepare her for the outcome, but he said nothing; well, almost nothing.

"Even if I knew why would I tell you after that monolog you just had? Why in the hell would I tell you when you accuse me of being a lovesick puppy and hopeless when in reality that's what you are." Her face fell, along with her hand, as his words continued to stab her in the chest, "You're the hopeless lovesick girl that everyone pitches you to be. Jesus, you fell for me when I'm taken and yet followed me around as if you had a damn chance. Even right now you text me to come to your aid because no one else can help you. Well, guess what? You fucked up."

Zoe's pain turned to anger as her hand rose in a split second before slapping it across Adam's face. At an instant, he felt the hard sting and he groaned, her long nails added to the injury as it scratched his lip. The taste of copper was at the tip of his tongue as he licked his bottom lip. He was met with brown eyes filled with tears and even though his words felt right when said, he wanted to take it back. "Zo…"

"You're just like everyone else; not useful when I need them to be and judgmental. I have that from the media, from my old friends, even from Tristan! I thought you of all people wouldn't judge me." Her anger fumed and swam away, as her voice came in a strained hush. But Adam still heard her, loud and clear, but still had nothing to say that was helpful.

"I don't know anything, okay?" Zoë shook her head in disappointment. She knew that in his mind he understood and wanted to help, but not in the way she wanted. Zoë wanted his comfort, reassuring words, and warmth that she had seen him give to Becky but all she got were harsh words and the dissatisfaction of being put last, again.

Adam sighed as Zoë turned around to walk away, and he felt disappointed that he couldn't help yet another person who mattered to him.

::

"Woah, Adam what happened?" Clare had his face in her hands before he could even blink, and he smiled small at her concern for reassurance. "Jesus don't smile! It's a fresh wound, was this Drew I swea—"

"No, Clare… Actually, you won't be surprised to hear who it was." He glances down to his spaghetti, looking appetizing as ever since he missed breakfast in a hurry to see if Becky was at school. Adam took Clare's silence as a sign she was thinking, and he looked up to find Clare analyzing him. "It was Zoe, Clare."

Yeah, she was not surprised. Clare's shoulders slumped, actually having gotten excited at the thought of yelling at Drew – it was a great pastime. They have been getting along better now after their hook-up; clearly, it was all sexual tension on both their parts so getting back to yelling at him felt nice. She put a slice of orange in her mouth, slowly chewing, "Why?"

"You have to ask, don't you?"

"I know she likes you, but she wouldn't slap you unless you said something dumb. So what you do?" Adam scoffed, having lost his appetite at remembering how sad Zoë had been. It had nothing to do with her feelings towards him and had everything to do with the failure of him being a friend to her, "Are you sure you don't like her back?"

What the – "No, Clare. I'm with Becky; it isn't like that-"

"And I was with Eli when I felt attracted to Drew. We've talked about this you can be attracted to people when you're in a relationship, but there's a line you can't cross…" She watched him with curious eyes, trying to witness any revelation in his expressions, "Like hooking up with them in a storage closet."

Well, that got him to make a face of disgust. He didn't want to think about Clare and Drew getting-it-on, on a couch during a school day. "No, I like her as a friend. It's like you," Adam pointed his fork at her face, and she moved back slightly, him chuckling at her exaggeration, "We're close and friendly, but you're like my sister."

"You don't look at her like a sister, more like a step-sister if you ask me."

"So, like you and Jake?" The smugness on his face made her narrow her eyes at him; her love life was a mess before and it still kind of is. "You can't judge me when all your love interests drifted to Drew." Now she was smug, and he shook his head with a smile; she got him there.

"Okay, fine. I think she's attractive; Becky knows that. That's what matters; she knows what I have with Zoë is a friendship. We're over it… And either way she slapped me because I didn't know what Becky was going to say at the trial. That's why, she got upset so this happened." He directed his fork to his lip, now his mind wandering. "I don't know what Becky is going to say because she hasn't spoken to me since yesterday and I know you don't like the way she treats me sometimes but we were both at fault when we got angry."

Clare nods once in understanding. Becky and Adam made sense together; she honestly thinks they can be together for the long run but with that comes issues. It happens with every couple that eventually ends up getting married, especially when their relationship starts young. "Do you ever think about taking a break from her? Pursue other things..." She already noticed the frown forming on his face and she gently places a hand on his forearm, "Listen, I know you love her but lately both of you had been in the wrong space. You give too much, she gives too little or vice versa, but you saw how the break earlier this year helped you that you guys were good for _months_ and the only reason that it changed was because of Luke.

"All I'm saying is that look at the bigger picture. You have lacrosse, Mano-a-Mano, Bright Sparks, and so much other things that you can focus on them instead of Becky all the time. When was the last time you could just focus on lacrosse and practice at home without Becky lingering?" Adam shrugged his shoulders, taking in her words as she continued to speak; "She loves you too but right now is your moment and Becky isn't going to leave you behind anytime soon even if she moves away to study. You both will work but you can't let a relationship strain and drag when it isn't working." His hand was in hers now, bringing her to think of their sibling relationship and she had a few more words to add on the tip of her tongue, "There's Zo- "

"Clare, no. You don't even like her!"

"Who cares who I like? I know you have something for her, maybe figure out what it is... Even if she can get slappy on you." She giggles as she gently pats his cheek that is redder than usual. Adam winces just a bit, and their lunch continues, drifting into the topic of their science test but Adam's mind runs as if on fire thinking about what she's said.

::

Adam was right; Zoë had fucked up.

She has royally messed with Adam.

Becky had told the truth. The entire truth. The videos and even how Luke told her Zoë never said yes. She wasn't a coward but her savior because now she was finally allowed to breathe. There was only a pang of distraught as she witnessed Becky break down in tears while her parents walked away from her. She couldn't bear to make eye contact with her as the blond left the courtroom with Drew behind her.

"Becky..." Drew straggled behind her as she wandered off to the side of the building, away from the crowd. Judging by the fact her parents were heading to the car, he would be her ride back home - wherever that was. "Hey, it's okay."

"No, it's not Drew! I just got my brother sent to jail because I couldn't lie. Now my parents hate m-" Becky broke out into a sob and even more tears, Drew reaching out to pull her into an embrace. He wasn't that great with comforting those who were crying, and Becky didn't seem to be calming down anytime soon. She could sense his hesitancy, but she didn't feel right in his arms, pushing away quickly with a wipe to her eyes. "I didn't even hug him goodbye; I didn't have it in me. It's my fault."

Drew scratched his head, seeing tears form yet again. Shit, he had no idea what to do. "Come on; I'll take you back to my house. Adam's there; my mom's there... you're not alone." That seemed to get her to calm down, enough to nod and follow Drew to the minivan.

The car ride was filled with her silent sobs and tears; continuous sniffling gave it away that she was crying. The court room was only half an hour drive, but he got there in twenty minutes. Thankfully he saw the basement door open, signaling that Adam was there. "He's here, Becky." She followed like a zombie behind him. Her mind was clouded that she didn't even notice Adam was outside the door as if he already knew she was coming.

"Becky." The softness in his tone brought her tears streaming down her face and Adam instantly knew what she had done, and what the outcome had been. Drew gripped Adam's shoulder before stepping inside, shutting the door behind him. Adam stared at Becky with his hands in his pockets. He didn't know what to do or say, what she desired not clear in his head.

"They found him guilty of child… and sexual assault... beca- because of me." Becky wiped her eyes before wrapping a hand around the cross on her neck. She would pray later, hope for forgiveness and understanding. Pray for this guilt and sadness that's been consuming her to go away. "And my parents are upset with me." For her brother to be safe the two years he'll be in jail, for her parents to find the console in the church because their son is gone.

Adam stands there as she explains her conversation with Luke, her testimony, Zoe's testimony, and eventually the jury's decision. The tears streamed down her eyes as she continued to talk, but he didn't budge his place; he didn't know what to say or what to do. "Come inside," Are the first words he says to her, but she just shakes her head. "Here," now he moves as he removes his zip up sweater to drape over her shoulders; standing behind her as her arms slip through the sleeves. Becky sighs at the warmth and the lavender scent. It's only a moment later that she feels his arms around her middle, slowly pulling her closer, and she lets out a whimper when she leans back into him.

"It's not your fault." He sways her gently; his chin placed on her shoulder, and he notes that her eyes are closed. The tears have seemed to have stopped, but she's still sniffling. "You did what you felt was right and eventually you'll accept that." There's silence on her part only with a hum; she doesn't want to speak about this any longer. Her eyes feel heavy, along with her body and she doesn't know how she'll make it to school tomorrow.

"Where'd you get that cut?" Becky asks as her fingers run along Adam's hands that are on her waist. "Don't think I didn't notice it."

He pulls away, making her open her eyes as she slowly stands up straight. Adam doesn't answer; he'll tell her later. "Join my family for dinner?" Becky swallows a lump in her throat, fearing the questions and confrontation of his family, but then it's overcome by relief when she steps into the dining area, and Audra smiles at her as if she was her daughter.

"Green beans, Adam's favorite." Drew teases as he scoops a spoonful to dump it onto Adam's plate and Becky finds herself giggling for the first time this whole day.

::

The house was quiet, as opposed to the Torres Household. It was weird that their families were similar when it came to the amount of kids in the house, minus Dallas that is, and yet Adam's house brings this energy to her that hers never had.

Not to say she didn't like being at her house, but it still didn't feel like home. As she hung up her coat, she couldn't help but physically exhale loudly when the darkness of the living room took over. Her parents were probably upstairs with her father trying to console her mother but knew she was probably in tears.

Becky did a lot of crying after the trial ended, and now it was her mom's turn. And just as her mom left her in tears, she would do the same. At least Adam cared; he held her against his chest as she cried after having dinner. At least your makeup is water proof; he had told her, and she smiled at the thought while going up the stairs. She lingered at Luke's door, which was cracked open – her mom was probably in it earlier today.

Stepping in, Becky looked around and smiled to herself as she took in all the sports related items. He was a jock, and not to say she was bad at sports, but their father always held pride at how good he was at them. He even supported the thought of Luke joining the NHL, and he was proud of Becky when she decided to become a doctor. His two kids, but now one in jail and one is dating an 'abomination' as her dad likes to call Adam. "This sucks." The words are a gentle whisper to herself, the words having a bitter taste in her mouth as she rarely says them.

A few moments later, she's in her brother's bed and stares up at the ceiling. He was gone for two years, and she would have to accept it. "He isn't dead; he'll be back… He'll learn." She can visit him when she gains the confidence to.

It's rare for her to pray lying down, but she does it either way. Pleading for God to protect her brother and to keep negativity away from her parents, and for inner peace within herself. A cold chill makes itself into the room, and Becky smiles to herself as she opens her eyes; making eye contact with Luke's hockey poster, "Amen."

* * *

_chapter's a little shorter than the other but the next one will be long since it is two episodes as one! let me know what you think xx_


	30. Thunderstruck

**Thunderstruck,** Episode: 1339/1340

_Zig accidentally invites Zoë and Maya to attend a Degrassi dance, but get stranded by the thunderstorm. Maya and Zoë seek shelter at The Dot, and have nothing left to do but sort out their differences. Clare visits New York to have an interview at Columbia University. Clare stays with Eli because of the storm and Eli has a confession. Drew is trying to hide his feelings for Becky, but when the storm comes, Becky goes missing and Drew finds her in a "safe" room deep in the school, accidentally locking both in._

"Glad you made it, sweet pea."

Becky scrunched her face as Adam kissed her temple, both from the sweat she felt from his chin and the pet name. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, sugar plum."

Adam lets out a soft laugh as he sits on the bleacher in front of her, his back to the field as he looks up at her. "You're right, food pet names aren't our thing."

"Couldn't agree more." Becky smile falls short, glancing to the field behind him as the other players prepare for the morning drills. It's the third time she's been to his morning practice, soon becoming a ritual as she did anything in her power to leave her house early and get home late. The tension in the Baker household was too heavy to bare. "Shouldn't you be getting to action?"

He quickly gazes back, Coach Armstrong on his phone. "He's checking the weather. The storm is brewing so we don't want to get stuck in the middle of it." Adam's sight falls from her eyes to her lips, taking in her expression as a whole. There was a tension in her shoulders that he hadn't been able to take away from her, and it sucked. "How are you?"

"Fine." Another answer falling short, and Adam didn't know what to say. He hasn't exactly known what to say for a week now - a week since Becky's testimony sent her brother to jail. Her guilt about the testimony wasn't repressing her as much as before, what was holding her back was the fact her brother is incarcerated. No longer were there jokes at the dinner table, talk about sports, talk about the Bible, no comforting words of wisdom about how dad didn't mean to be rude. Luke wasn't there and the void was obvious and it was sad. "I'm coping."

"Becks, if you-"

"If I want to talk, you're here. I know." She sounded almost exhausted and the excitement of her there went dry to Adam, almost as if she was only here to escape her house of horrors than to support him. He couldn't blame her, he would be doing the same thing too, but it was obvious his words weren't enough. Adam wasn't giving her what she needed and he didn't know what to do.

A whistle was blown in the back and Adam didn't move, his focus was still on her. Becky sure as heck felt exposed at how he was staring at her, taking her in as if calculating what she was thinking or what she would do next. "Torres!" Armstrong blew the whistle again and Adam got up without another word.

She let out a breath and shut her eyes. The chill engulfed around her, sighing as she tugged the coat closer to her. Becky felt a little guilty there was tension with Adam, not so much tension but misunderstanding. Their fight hadn't been resolved, the first ever as they always talked it through but something about this one drove them both to ignore their heated conversation and dived right into him taking her into his arms, saying that it was okay. It bothered her.

And she didn't know why.

_Imogen (07:47 AM)  
__Pleasssssssse tell me school's cancelled._

Becky giggled and took a picture of Adam by the lacrosse net, knees bent as he blocked balls him his way.

_Imogen (08:03 AM)  
__Oooooh, who's that? ;) Adam has to introduce meeeeeeee._

_Becky (08:04 AM)  
__That's Adam, oh my! I thought it was only a summer thing you both had?_

_Imogen (08:07 AM)  
__My bad, I'll wait for summer time again._

Becky chuckled with a shake to her head; her best friend was something. She never thought she'd befriend someone like her, eccentric, open minded, _gay _\- or bi, whatever she was.

_Imogen (08:09 AM)  
__Or not o: Besides, I like them not sweaty. Like Jack, all artsy and smart and pretty._

_Becky (08:11 AM)  
__You pretty much summed up Adam in a text, minus the sweaty part. Trust me, I don't like that either hehe._

She feels lighter, a smile to her face and it only widens when Adam kneels in front of her to ask her to the dance. Maybe normalcy after the chaos is okay.

::

"Thanks again for the ride, Torres." Clare hopes into the car seat, and sets her bag down in front of her. "I can't believe my mom preferred dropping Jake off at campus instead of taking me to the airport."

"I thought you said you were her favorite?" Adam teased with a grin, turning on the radio and Clare wasn't taken aback it was a rock song.

She huffed out a breath and strapped on the seat belt, having forgotten as excitement consumed her. Columbia was right there at her finger tips and this interview could ensure her being accepted. "I've practiced and practiced the interview questions. I'm so excited!" Clare practically squealed and Adam laughed out of pure enjoyment.

"You'll do great, Clare. Just… don't run into distractions." Adam gave her a glance and Clare rolled her eyes, huffing out a large breath. Eli wasn't far from her mind, the likely hood of them running together wasn't too high but wasn't too low; the driving distance between NYU and Columbia only twenty-five minutes. "I don't think he's over you."

"What do you mean? Have you been talking to him?"

"Yeah, kind of." Clare raised a brow, having expected their contact wasn't too high because of the falling out they had. Eli had cheated, manipulated and practically harassed Clare for years and Adam was a witness to all of it; but always remained neutral. That was until he cheated and his image of Eli warped, "We aren't talking every day but we text when a comic comes out or there's a concert in town. He wants me to visit one day but I don't think I'll go."

He wasn't too keen on going to the states. He had been there a few times but it was extremely face-paced and chaotic, compared to Toronto. "Does that mean you won't visit when I'm there?"

"Hmm, maybe when I don't visit Becky. That gas money has to be saved."

"You're going to drive, like, eight hours to visit Becky?"

"Hell, no." Adam shook his head, the car turning with him as he made a right at the signal. "I think I'm going to Ottawa. Their school has a lot of majors to test out and the campus looks sweet, as well as that it's only a four-hour drive to Becky's school. She already chose Vermont so I'm minimizing my choices to stay here or go to Ottawa."

A smile spread on her face, reaching over to gently shake his shoulder. It was the first time he was telling her about his decision of school, the topic always broad because Becky hadn't decided if she wanted to go to Vermont or Florida. "That's exciting! You'll be even closer to _me!" _Adam chuckled and rubbed his head, "I'm glad you and Becky are finally making a decision, only took the whole school year."

It _was _April, so she was definitely right. "It's hard, we probably would have kept on thinking if the decision wasn't due literally next month. I'm probably going to have a shitty dorm room." Clare laughs loudly at that because the thought of Adam living in the darkest area of a dorm was incredibly entertaining. "Maybe I'll pull the trans card and request my own room _and _bathroom."

"Honestly, they'll probably give it to you. Some privilege you have there."

"Me? Clare, you're white and straight. Doesn't get any better than that."

"So you aren't straight?"

It's Adam turn to roll his eyes because he dug himself into that one. They were about five minutes away from the airport and his gaze was focused on the signs, but Clare continued to speak. "What should I do if I run into him? I haven't spoken to him since Wild, Wild, West night."

Damn, that was a long time ago. "Treat him like an old friend, maybe? Do you still like him?"

"I don't know how I feel since it's been so long… He was my first love; you know? It's like you and Becky but Becky is way nicer and you don't seem like a cheater."

"That is true." Adam approves the statement and he pulls up to the side of the lane behind a car with an old couple saying their goodbyes. Both Clare and him get out of the car, Adam getting out the small piece of luggage she was taking since she'd be gone for a day.

He handed her the luggage and she stood there, waiting for some advice. "What?"

"Aren't you going to say any encouraging words?! Like say 'hey, you won't run into Eli,' or 'if you do, he'll ignore you.'"

"If he ignored you, you'd be pissed." Clare crossed her arms with a huff as she looked up at him, now she had to because he was as tall as Drew. "Okay, fine… How about focus on the interview and try not to think about boys."

Well at least it was some form of advice, Clare thought and she shook her head with a smile. They shared a small hug and Clare said a quick goodbye. Adam watched with a small smile, knowing very well he'd miss her when she permanently had to leave.

::

Becky's fingers skim the send button, the text typed out: '_are you almost here? _ but as soon as she's on the verge of pressing it, a figure stepping in gets her attention.

"How'd you know I was here?" Drew shrugs, approaching slowly as he drapes his coat over her frail shoulders. She had run out of class, completely forgetting to grab her jacket to save her from the breeze of the storm that was coming through. Just Canada's luck to have such a storm pass when spring break was about to start.

"I know where you come to hide." Becky smiles small, pulling his jacket closer to her and their eyes lock; again, a look she can't quite place. They have bonded, that'll happen with the brother of your boyfriend, whom in the future might be your brother in law. Especially with her constant lurking at the Torres house. "You always talk about coming to secluded areas, where it's quiet."

She came here constantly when she found school too much to bare, or when she arrived so early there was nothing to do but sit around. The greenhouse always smelled nice, the smell of flowers one of her favorites; even the mulch was comforting. "You've been so nice to me these past couple days..." His blue eyes sparkle even in the dimness of the greenhouse, a smile slowly forming on his face, "All of you; your mom, dad, Dallas-"

"Adam." His shoulders tense briefly, taking a step back almost in realization that Becky fails to grasp. He's doing it again, finding himself gravitating towards Becky when he shouldn't be. "It's no problem, you're practically my sister." The words come out coarse and he clears his throat, fidgeting with his hands.

"I know; you guys are my family." Becky wipes at her eye, her tears drying up.

"And because we're family, I'm not leaving until you're cheered up." Drew grins, backing up a bit until he's at the center of the greenhouse; proceeding to embarrass himself as he does the running man. Anything to comfort Becky, that's what he tells himself. Anything to comfort his brothers beautiful, kind, swee-

"What are you doing?" Becky's voice holds disdain and almost a grimace on her face, wondering what he had just tried to do.

Drew stood suddenly, glad the conversation halted where his thoughts were going. "Trying to help..."

Becky shakes her head, rubbing at her temple. "Everyone's constantly trying to make me feel better, trying to help, but it doesn't work. Especially A-" she cuts herself off. She can't complain about Adam to his own brother, that's just wrong. And why complain when he's doing everything in his power to help; even though it's not what she wants. But what does she want? She's not even sure. Normalcy? Maybe, what she felt earlier when Adam pushed everything aside and asked her to the dance like regular teenagers. Where Adam doesn't treat her like some fragile object that needs to be stared at as if trying to find the missing piece to a puzzle.

"Adam's worried. He's only trying t-"

"Help. I know." Becky shuts her eyes briefly, licking her lips thinking back to the text she was about to send to him. Practically pleading for him to get back; maybe he treated her like some sort of fragile material because she was. "Forget I said anything."

Drew nods once and an awkward tension takes the room. Part of his mind wanders to how Becky seems unhappy, with her life and her relationship with Adam - an opening. Maybe it's time to tell her about his feelings, maybe he needs to blurt it out and hear Becky laughing at him to break him out of his six-month trance. "Bec-"

Another voice breaks through the greenhouse, and it's almost unfamiliar at how rough it sounds. "Gees, aren't you cold?" Adam stands with his hands in his pockets, the hoodie and denim jacket on him obviously not enough to keep him warm. Both pair of blue eyes meet his, knowing he's interrupting - he heard everything Becky had to say. It hurt a little, but he couldn't let it get to him.

"Adam, did you just get back?" Becky clears her throat, moving to hop off the table she's been sitting on for an hour. Her butt is almost relieved that she's standing.

"How'd it go with Clare?" Drew grabbed his jacket from Becky, her arms wrapping around herself instantly while Drew's engulfed in the familiar leather jacket. Adam eyes them both, wondering if they're aware he was outside for those moments Becky spoke the truth. "Hoping she doesn't run into Eli."

Becky catches the tense in Adam's jaw and how he hadn't bothered to move any closer to her. He was ignoring her gaze, not even looking at her. His eyes went everywhere but to her and she knew he was going to flee, he was going to step out any moment. "Drew, can I talk to Adam. Alone?"

The older Torres looked between the two, trying to understand where the sudden desire to be alone came from. They hadn't even spoken a word to each other and yet Becky knew Adam wanted to talk with her alone or he would leave her with Drew. "Okay?" Drew gave Becky a small smile before zooming past his brother, again feeling guilty about his desire to be the one left alone with Becky. Even if for just a moment, but it didn't seem to be happening today.

Becky waited for Drew's steps to no longer be heard before speaking up. "What's wrong?" She stepped towards him, reaching out but he moved away and it was Deja vu to their argument a week ago. "Seriously?"

"I heard what you said." Adam nibbles at his lip, him side eyeing her as he hasn't bothered to turn to face her completely; he's simply staring at the wall. "Imogen sent me a text about what happened in class so I'd know you'll be here, but I'm not too sure why I came since my presence hasn't been helping you."

"Adam, come on don-"

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, honestly." He shrugs, clearing his throat and her gaze goes to his throat as he speaks. Maybe it's the weather, or his anger, that's making his voice sound a little deeper than before. "Everyone wants comfort in their own way and I'm trying, but if you don't tell me what you want I don't know how I can help."

She reaches out to tug on his arm, his hands still in his pockets. "Look at me, Adam." Becky licks her lips, opening her mouth about to say an apology before closing it again. Adam stares at her in wonder, a minute passing through as he waits for her to say something. He can't take the silence and so he shrugs off his denim jacket, curse Clare getting him into falling into her denim trap, and handing it to her. Becky smiles soft, slipping it on and finding a warm embrace around her by only his jacket - more familiar than Drew's leather one. "Listen..."

"...I like that you're sweet and kind, and listen, but it's what everyone else is doing. They're all listening and trying to help and treating me like some doll. The only one who acts the same is Imogen, because she's always her normal self and doesn't act as, I don't know, indifferent? It's just her. And I get everyone else acting like that... but Adam, I can't take it from you any longer."

Adam feels his head pull him in different directions, not knowing whether to feel bad that he was so dumb to treat her the way she hates to be handled or whether to feel hurt that she hadn't told him sooner, that she sounded almost bored and exhausted when telling Drew as if it was the most annoying thing to have a boyfriend who listened instead of telling someone what to do. "I-"

"I love you, I love how sweet you are and how kind you are, Adam. It's one of the reasons I fell for you in the first place but I also fell for the guy who didn't take any of my crap, who was confident enough to come over and call me a hypocrite and yet the next day come ask me on a date. Who told me straight forward how crazy I was that I was lenient towards science when it came to the Bible but not homosexuals..." she pauses briefly, noticing how his gaze has almost faltered, how he's blinking rapidly, and how his mouth is a straight line. "I need him right now. I don't need yet another friend who tells me my choices and everything is okay when it's not! I need you to tell me to suck it up, to go back to class, and to own up to what I did."

Her words were rushed and overwhelming, where she has to take a deep breath as if she'd been punched in the gut. And by the way Adam is looking at her, she would rather be punched in the gut than look into his sad eyes that are so clear from the tears swelling in his eyes. He failed her and he feels like shit for it. "Adam, say something... Do-Don't just stand there looking at me like that." Becky swears her heartbeat stops in chills from the quick change of expression on his face; from pain to now simply cold and emotionless. She steps closer to him, her eyes glancing to his lips as she hopes he'll say something.

"You felt this way towards me, yet you happily come to my house and join my family. Our dinners, our game nights, and sometimes join me in bed even though you feel this indifference towards me. Why? Why, because I'm not an asshole who's telling you to move on and suck it up?" Adam takes a few steps back, knowing he has to walk away because he doesn't want to be around her. "If that's what you want, fine."

Becky has no time to process as he's stepping out of the greenhouse. The only thing left behind is the jacket on her trembling shoulders.

::

"Aren't you coming?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Drew looks over the couch as he sees Adam's lying figure; his eyes covered by the hoodie of his jacket. He has no idea what the hell happened, only that Adam jumped into the minivan with him saying he was coming to change but now he was lying there as if going to sleep. "I thought you asked Bec-"

"Shut up and leave." Adam mumbled as he flipped over on the couch, his face now into the pillows where he continued to mumble in despair. When he flipped over, it was quiet and he knew Drew was gone; thank god. Right now would be a good time for a nap, a nap to forget all his misery from his dramatic Becky filled world.

_Becky (06:56 PM)  
__Adam, will you be here? I know you're upset and I'm not going to apologize but we need to talk._

_Becky (07:07 PM)  
__You can't ignore me, you have the read receipts._

_Becky (07:07 PM)  
__You literally just read my message, come on answer. I would call but signal is bad right now._

_Becky (07:09 PM)  
__I hate when you get like this._

Adam scoffed as he read these messages. Quickly, he wrote a reply as his bed was calling him to sleep in it.

_Adam (07:10 PM)  
__What do you want right now; Adam who tells you you're right or Adam who tells you what to do? I'm getting whiplash._

_Becky (07:11 PM)  
__I want my Adam. I want him here at this dance with me._

_Adam (07:12 PM)  
__Bye._

He threw his phone and he almost jumped at the knock at his basement door. "I can't catch a break." Zoe stood there at his door in a bright red dress and he had no idea why. "What? My face isn't healed yet so I would appreciate if you don't slap me."

The brunette perked a brow and pushed right past him, "I left my bracelet here last time. It goes perfectly with this dress and I need it for my _date._" Her eyes looked over the table, where a phone seemed to be blowing up with text messages. "Where is it?"

Adam went over to Dallas's desk, opening a drawer and pulling out the silver charm bracelet that he knew belonged to her. Zoe opened her mouth to speak as she put it on her wrist, wanting to brag it in his face how she looked hot for her date, how her life has been going swell after the trial, how she finally felt free from her demons...but she said nothing as she took in his red eyes and blushed cheeks. "Are you sick?"

Instead of answering, he went back to the door; sliding it open for her. He wanted to be left alone, in a house alone with nothing but the sound of rock blasting in his room as he fell asleep ignoring the literal and metaphorical storm brewing. "Dude, say something." Zoe pushed as she stood in front of him, finally at eye level with him from her heels. "All I did was slap you."

"Yeah, for not knowing what Becky was going to say and not being of any use to you. Even though in the end she testified against her own brother because she couldn't let herself live in guilt and let you live with him always haunting your mind. Your use of me ran its course so leave me alone. If you forgot anything else at my house, talk to Dallas."

Zoe stood in place, contemplating what to do or what to say. She cared for him, even if she did hit him; it's something she regrets but she won't apologize. An apology never makes it past her lips, always justifying her actions but as she looks at Adam now she can't help but feel...empathetic? It was clear _something_ was going on. "If you need anything, text me."

She's out the door in less than a second, Adam standing still in surprise that she offered her console. Closing the door, another chime came from his phone and he groaned. He left Becky alone when she needed it so why couldn't she do the same?

_Becky (07:15 PM)  
__I was planning to come over to your place because you won't answer me but the storm is terrible!_

_Becky (07:21 PM)  
__Since you won't talk, I'll type._

_Becky (07:24 PM)  
__I know we've talked about how I may seem ungrateful sometimes and this isn't one of those times. I love that you're here for me, supporting me and being nice to me, but sometimes I want to forget about everything and I can't when you're hovering over me treating me like some fragile person._

_Becky (07:27 PM)  
__I've acted fragile these past weeks... maybe months, maybe not. You weren't treating me differently until the past weeks where I've become, not your girlfriend, but as someone different and I don't like it._

_Becky (07:28 PM)  
__I don't need you to be an A-hole or telling me how to feel or what to do, because i would hate you for that and I wouldn't be working to keep us together. We wouldn't be together if you were mean to me, i know what I want and it's you. The good and bad (as in when you push me away and ignore me instead of talking)_

_Becky (07:29 PM)  
__Instead of taking care of me, just be there WITH me. In the moment._

_Becky (07:29 PM)  
__Not FOR me, WITH me._

_Becky (07:31 PM)  
__I don't want a therapist or a caretaker who only listens. I want Adam, my boyfriend, to take me to the movies and make out with me in the back seats because it'll feel nice. I don't want you hugging me like a wounded puppy when I cry, I want you to wipe my tears away and tell me a joke then force me to do some homework because I can't fall back on my education._

_Becky (07:32 PM)  
__Maybe I should of told you this before instead of letting it drag on, but I had hopped you'd figure it out on your own because you always do._

_Becky (07:37 PM)  
__You always figure it out, and this time that you didn't I got upset._

_Becky (07:40 PM)  
__Then you got upset and I can't take it. I feel so alone when you walk away from me._

The texts took him about ten minutes to read, re-reading, trying to understand what she was saying. Adam sighed as he plopped down onto the couch, he was disappointed in the both of them as they both had failed to do what they needed to do; Becky to simply talk, and Adam to do anything but listen.

_Becky (07:53 PM)  
__I hope you get these texts, I'm moved to the boiler room and signal is scarce._

_Becky (07:55 PM)  
__Guessing not because it doesn't say that you've read it. Just know that I love you, handsome. I know you'll understand because you always do and I love that about you. It hurt to watch you walk away in pain and I hope this helped, I don't want us both to be in pain. I'll come over, with or without your permission, and stay the night (that being on the couch or your bed, whatever you want.) because at the end of the day, you make me feel better. I adore you, babe._

_Becky (07:56 PM)  
__p.s. i think your voice dropped a bit and i really really like it._

::

"Crap." Becky witnesses her bars disappear from her phone entirely when the 'read at 7:58 pm' showed up. At least he read it. It made her feel a little better about the situation, and she hopes he'll want to talk later tonight.

The crackle of thunder breaks through the boiler room and she lets out a small sigh. In Florida as storms and hurricanes passed, she had her family by her side in the basement. Now she was alone with a bag of peanuts, to her thoughts, and to the constant squeak from some contraption in the room. She was there for ten minutes, maybe, when her ears heard footsteps coming down the stairs, only a moment later the door was pushed open. "Becky, what are you doing?"

"I'm in the safest place in the building." He was dripping wet, guessing from the storm. "That gym has way too many windows."

Popping another peanut into her mouth, while Drew stood with his hands in his pockets. "Come on, we should go. Let everyone know you're safe, and you can sit with Imogen and all since Adam isn't here."

Drew crossed his fingers in his pocket, hoping he was being sly with his method of ignoring her. Even though _he _was the one going around looking for her, _he_ was the one down here in the boiler room because he found her, _he_ was the one wishing it was his coat on Becky's shoulders instead of Adam's jacket. "Let's go."

"Why are you being so weird?" That got Drew to turn around as he was only a few steps away from the door. Becky stood up, off the wall now, the peanuts forgotten. "You've been acting weird for a while and I can't figure it out."

"Don't, we should just get out of here before anything happens." Turning around, the door was shut and he pulled for it to be opened. Just his damn luck, it was locked. "No, no, no, shit! We're trapped down here! No one knows we're here."

His panic was more than that, it had more to do that he was trapped in a small room with a girl he had a crush on. Glancing around, he noticed Becky was eerily calm as her eyes watched him. "Drew."

"What?" Sweat was dripping from his forehead, from the nerves or from the heat; he didn't know. Their glances met and he rubbed his face with his palms, in frustration. This had to be the moment to tell her. Mentally, Drew had a list of what his environment had to be if he were to tell Becky that he liked her. Number one, alone. Check. Number two, Adam not being in proximity. Check. Number three, no way to flee. Double check. This was it. He had to say it, he had to. It had gone too long now; it was going to be downhill from here but he had t- "I like you."

The blonde perked her brow, blinking twice as if trying to understand where he was getting to. "Okay, I mean obviously we're friends."

"No, Becky. I like you, like you. As in I think you're beautiful, smart, sweet. I want to hold your ha-". He knew to pause by the way Becky was staring at him, in disgust or shock; who knew? Drew gulped and Becky shook her head immediately. No way, there was no way Drew could like her. Adam's his brother! Her boyfriend! "I know it's crazy but it's true, I couldn't help it! You were around so much-"

"Don't you dare put this on me... I'm always around, I've known you the same amount of time as I've known Adam and you never showed any sort of affection towards me." Becky shimmed off her jacket, the heat of the room becoming too much - or maybe it was the revelation that is going to turn her life on the head of its heels. "Adam's your brother, Drew! I'm his girlfriend and you've seen us together. I love hi-"

"I think I love you." That got her mouth to shut and her astonishment turned entirely into bewilderment and anger. Her eyes were wide and the frown on her face seemed to be seamed into her face, but that didn't stop Drew from talking. "I know this is wrong that's why I've tried to not get involved, I've tried to back away from you, avoid you, but it's hard when you're always there."

Becky's always at their house, it's practically her second home. The Torres family is comfort and she fell too comfortably into Drew's hands. She should have known; the way he looked at her was the way Adam looks at her constantly. Adoration, admiration, but it had something else that Adam eyes only shown in their moments alone and his hands were on her. A fire, a lust. Drew's gaze was always filled with it and she could never place it until now. "You don't love me; you're infatuated with me. You don't know me, Drew."

"I do know you! I know you're sweet and caring. I know you like flowers and chocolate. I know you love science and want to be a doctor. I know you like water with your dinner no matter what it is that you eat. I know you like dogs over cats. I know you Becky!" This wasn't ideally how he had planned for this to go. For Becky to be entirely agitated with her arms crossed, and as far away from him as possible. He knew she was prone to yelling in frustration, she's seen her anger on Adam sometimes and it was a little frightening. "I know you, and you know me."

Becky huffed out a breath and shook her head, this is unbelievable. "I only like flowers now because Adam gives them to me constantly. I only like to eat dark chocolate when it's that time of the month. I drink water for dinner because it's lighter and healthier not because I like it. I'm allergic to cats." Drew's mouth fell flat into a line, the small smile that was forming changing into a frown of disappointment. "You know the superficial things about me but you don't know me, at all. You love the thought of me but not me, Drew."

The squeaking came back into her ears as silence overcame the room, Drew looking down at the ground as he thinks about what he's done. He shouldn't have said anything. "I want to get to know you." His mind wasn't connecting with his heart, as something pushed him that Becky had to like him too; in some way. "You can't tell me you don't feel anything towards me. The way you look at me, console me, hug me... there's something there."

"Nothing is there, Drew. It's all in your head." Her mind was running in motion. There was no doubt in her mind she had no interest for Drew, she never had. From the moment she stepped foot into Degrassi, Adam had always caught her eye. He was the only one and he still is the only one. "You're used to getting every girl you want but you're not getting me."

"Fuck." Drew slid down the wall, his thoughts of Becky and him out the window. He just ruined a friendship by being stupid and now she knew, meaning- "Adam... are you going to tell him?"

Becky scrunched her brows together, of course she was going to tell him. "Um, yes. I can't hide this from him."

"No, you can't!" His eyes looked up at her, as she remained standing; almost as too afraid to sit especially since there wasn't any room to sit except for where he was. "You can't tell him. It'll be Fiona Coyne all over again where I mess up and he gets mad, but this is worse because you've been together for almost a year!"

"So you want me to hide this from him, essentially forever, because you don't want him to be mad? He should be mad! You fell for his girlfriend! You've done this so many times, Drew." Adam had told her about his crushes, about every failure to pursue someone romantically because they preferred Drew. First Bianca, then Fiona - who was the only one who liked him but for the wrong reasons - then Katie. It was a charade of love disasters and he forgave Drew every single time. "He forgives you Drew, he'll forgive you again."

Drew shook his head. He wouldn't. There was no way he'd let this slide because it was Becky and Becky was always different. "You can't believe that. Becky, he loves you and he never loved any of the other girls... this would crush him. I can't do that to him. He doesn't deserve it." He knew he sounded off, he did just try to ruin Adam's relationship by trying to persuade Becky to date him. What the hell was he thinking. "I'm sorry I did this but you can't tell him. Never tell him."

::

The car ride was awkward after dropping Imogen off. It was weird she didn't catch a ride with Jack, but it wasn't a bother to drop off her best friend.

Her eyes captured the streets at how silent and dark it all was. It was a mess, that's for sure, as everything was on the street - it probably wasn't safe to drive but they had the minivan so Audra couldn't come pick them up and Omar was out of town. Becky looked into the rear view mirror, Meeting eyes with Drew for a split second as she sat in the back with Drew behind the wheel and Dallas next to him. "Shit, is that Zoë?" Dallas pointed to two figures walking down the streets and Drew came to a slow stop approaching them.

"No, Drew... don't." There was no way she could be in a car with Zoë after the intense conversation with Drew. But god must have made it her destiny to be miserable today as Drew did opposite of what she said, and next thing she knew Zoë was sitting next to her with Maya passed out on the back row.

"Well, how did you ladies end up here?" Dallas was a chatterbox, and a gossip queen. "Didn't make time for the dance?"

"It was a date gone bad, that's all I'm going to say." Becky gave her a side eyed glance, before clearing her throat. It was another awkward silence with a mutter of words in the front of the car and she didn't know what was going on until Dallas kept looking her way. First time it didn't bother her, but by the fourth time she couldn't take it. "What is it?"

Dallas grinned and Drew mumbles, "No, don't say any-"

"How my man here finally came out with his feelings." Dallas clapped at Drew's shoulder, before getting his hand shaked off as Drew's eyes didn't leave the road. Becky tensed her jaw, rubbing her forehead, hoping this couldn't get any worse.

But of course it did.

Because Zoë is sitting right next to her.

And she isn't stupid.

"Oh, damn." Zoë felt like she won the jackpot and she wished Maya was awake for this. Her eyes looked at pitiful Drew and a tense Becky, "You like your brother's girlfriend? Oh shit, that is _so_ bad."

"Shut up."

"No, hell no. Everyone here gave me shit for liking Adam. You deserve this, Andrew. Tsh, tsh." This was her element - dramatics. And she just reached the drama of all drama with this weird love triangle assembling within one single family. "And to think he was all upset over you when I went over to the house, red eyes and all."

"You went over to the house?" Becky was up in her seat now, Drew and Dallas exchanging a look as they were at a red light. Still ten minutes from Maya's place.

Zoë shrugged, grinning coyly because she couldn't help herself. Of course nothing happened but with the way Becky was sitting with her eyes big and a frown on her face, a rare sight might she add, it was amusing. "Little while, wouldn't talk to me though."

"Yeah, why would he when you slapped him?" Drew muffled and Becky was again thrown off by this detail. The scar on his lip and the bruise on his cheek, it was Zoë. She never asked because he said he would tell her, and he didn't. "I don't understand how you both became friends."

"Probably because Andrew Torres screwed us over." Zoë wittily stated with a scowl to her face and Dallas made a howling sound, he can't believe he started this charade of drama in the small car. "Can I be there when you tell him?"

Becky felt overcome with emotion. Today was a disaster and she hated every moment of today, especially now. Her mouth remained shut and Zoë asked again but it was clear the blonde wasn't going to answer. Her mind had shut off and her eyes out the window again.

Drew spoke up once they reached Maya's place, Dallas getting out to help take out a drowsy Maya. The older Torres turned in his seat, facing Zoë who was still there next to the blonde. "You can't tell Adam anything. This conversation never happened, got it?"

"Why the hell shouldn't I te-"

"Please don't." Becky spoke soft, tears in her eyes as she looked at the younger girl. "If you really care for him you won't tell him anything."

"What was said in this car, stays in this car." Dallas was back already, being his usual loose self as he added onto the conversation.

The brunette looked at everyone in the car, eyes lingering on Becky. It was a few seconds later she nodded her head. If not for Adam, she owed Becky a solid. "This makes us even." Zoë directs towards Becky, and she nods; understanding that exchange for her testimony at court, Zoë would keep quiet.

::

"You can skip tomorrow, it's the last day before break so it's not necessary."

Adam's gentle whisper in her ear made her smile to herself, as her back was towards him in bed. They were under the covers and the warmth of his body and the bed was nice. "No, we should go and help clean." She had no idea how she was doing it, but she was lying by omission. He had taken her with open arms, no questions asked as she changed into one of his long shirts. "As in we _are_ going...even if a little late. You don't have practice right?"

"No, just during break since we have our first game after... I'm excited for your cheer squad." Adam grins as his hand finds way on her hip, slowly descending down her thigh and Becky has a smile on her face. "You'll be distracting at the games."

Becky scoffs as she turns over to her back, Adam still on his side. She's glad his lamp is on as the love in his eyes bring peace to her, making her wandering thoughts vanish as she enjoys the moment they're in. "And you won't be distracting?"

"Can't argue with that." She runs her finger down his jaw as her eyes glance to his lips. "Are we okay?" It's another whisper and so soft. Becky has to look up to see his eyes, hoping to ensure that everything is alright between them both. Because they are. "I understand what you said in your texts and I'm sorry I didn't understand sooner... I won't walk away again."

"If you do, we're done Adam." Her words surprised herself, and without a doubt Adam as well. But he didn't let it show because he did understand. There wasn't a chance he'd walk away because he would not lose her. "I love you."

His fingers stroke her bare thigh as he looks down at her. "Tell me about your day." Becky doesn't let herself stiff up at his question, she can't because she'll give it away. The secret she's keeping has to stay that way - a secret. "How was the boiler room? Heard it gets hot down there."

"Well, technically the day is over..." it was true, it was almost one am. She grinned as an idea came to mind as she bent her knee, letting his hand glide down to her hip. Adam raised a brow and she smiles at him, an invitation almost as her hands went to his in hips. "Take this off." He does it without a second thought, in a trance, as he sheds away his sweater that he wears when she's in bed with him.

That leaves him in his binder with a stripped T-shirt on top. "Come here..." Becky whispers with a grin as she tugs him by his hips and he settles his body between her legs. They've been this close before - what else does one expect when she's stayed over several nights - but something's different. Maybe it's the way Becky's demanding the movements, or the way her hands are wandering under his shirt to trace at his forming v-line, or maybe with just the way her eyes are so dilated and the bite of her lip. "Have you heard yourself lately?"

Adam shakes his head, unable to speak with how her hands feel on him, with how her thighs are on either side of his and how the bareness of it feels. "Your voice dropped and I noticed and I like it."

"Is that why you wanted to be in my bed tonight?" Adam's found his words and Becky squeals when his fingers pinch into her side. "Taking 'kiss and make up' to the next level?" His teasing words only entice her actions and she knows her prayer to god when she wakes up will go towards whatever happens in bed tonight. "I love you, Becky."

She doesn't respond, only with a smile before bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. Everything around them disintegrates; Drew's feelings, Zoë's feelings, their fights, their agreements, her religion, his mom in the other room. There's nothing holding them back and they enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

_this chapter is looooong so i hope you enjoy it and make time to read it! im glad season 13 is finally over and we can get into season 14, where some plots will become more explicit because i will format it in the way netflix is showing degrassi. more swearing, more true generic scenes that i would have loved adam to have had._

_now the plots for next season will remain the same but might occur a little sooner than before because the timeline is incredibly off. this season ends in april making season 14 the months of may and early june so a lot cant be stuffed into it. the jonah plot will have to occur sooner in order for adam and becky's relationship to develop in the way it needs to (unless you guys want a cliffhanger for the end of this story haha) either way im excited to start season 14 and adam/becky's relationship._

_please let me know what you think, and i want to know people's reactions to zoe/adam's relationship because i didnt expect for it to expand and it has (clearly.) i dont know where i am taking them yet because it seems complicated BUT becky gets involved with jonah so wouldnt it be fair for adam to have someone too? btw im glad drew's feelings are out in the open because its been long enough._

_thanks again for sticking with me for all these chapters and the whole rewrite of season 13! i will try to post episode 1401 soon :) - xx_


	31. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Smells Like Teen Spirit,** Episode: 1401

_Clare makes a life-changing decision regarding her pregnancy and struggles with telling Drew. Zoë wants to join Becky's Power Cheer team but is told that she will be a distraction due to everything that happened last term. Mr. Hollingsworth worries that Miles' secret relationship with Tristan will ruin his political prospects._

"Power cheer tryouts?!"

Becky had a bright smile on her face as she handed out the fliers. She should have printed more as practically every girl who walked by took one, or maybe because she was the one forcibly handing it out to every girl. "Power cheer tryouts later today! Don't miss it."

"Wouldn't miss it." Drew added with a grin and Becky only now noticed his presence. She gave him a glance with a stiff smile, it was still awkward between them. "Come on, we agreed to not make this weird." He thought that by now they would be on a level of understanding, specifically because they had spent spring break together with Adam.

"More like you forced me." She mumbled in a rushed breath once close to him. During the break, it was hard to avoid him as she was always at his house. It added even more guilt on her when Adam would ask to invite Drew to go out but she would say no. Guessing by the smirk on Drew's lips, he wasn't as guilty as she was of keeping this secret.

The smile on her face came back when she spotted Adam coming down the steps of the school; he had been with Dave, deciding what to do next on their Mano a Mano radio program. "Can I join?" He teased before giving Becky a kiss on her smiling lips and she definitely didn't feel guilty that Drew was right there. He needed to move on.

Their relationship seemed to be back to normal, finding themselves back to their lovey stage after their first year anniversary where Becky practically confessed she wanted them to get promise rings. _A promise to each other,_ and Adam swore he fell in love with her more when she gifted him a Spider-Man comic he had been on the prowl for. "Andrew, you going to join?"

"Hell no, only so few people can handle my moves." That's when he proceeded to dance and even Becky found herself laughing with Adam.

"Put that away Torres, no one wants to see." Zoë swiped a flier out of Becky's hands before the blonde could react, "I'm going to look so hot in this uniform."

Adam licked at his lip, his mind flashing to the small scab that was there a few days back from Zoë's own hand. It had been over a week since they had seen each other and it looked as if she had cut her hair. "That makes the two of us."

"Sorry, Tristan... Girls only." The disappointment on his face was clear and Adam smirked, his eyes going over to Drew who made a face of surprise. They had given that idea for Becky to allow guys on the team but she deflated to a flat no. When looking back to the pair, his blue eyes met with Zoë's and by her expression, and the multiple unread texts she had sent him, it was clear she wanted to talk. Great.

::

Becky swarmed over the desk, reviewing the notes she had written during the power cheer tryouts and moaned out in annoyance at her final conclusion; Zoë was the best one. For sure, Zoë could be the captain if she had come up with the idea herself.

But that couldn't happen, she couldn't join the team. Just looking at Zoë's face made her feel a certain way and the reputation she held wouldn't help team. This team was her own escape, her own knit of girls... and Zoë wouldn't be a part of it. It was bad enough Zoë was friends with her _boyfriend_ of all people, but she couldn't let her into her personal inner circle.

There was a click in the distance and Adam didn't say anything as he set his bag down, slowly approaching the stage that Becky occupied. She was leaning over the desk as she tapped her pen on the table, her hair down in a mess as the high ponytail she had was straining her head, adding onto her tough decision making. "He-" Becky started before feeling his hands on her hips, "Well hi there."

Adam stood behind her, wrapping her arms tight around her as his chin rested on her shoulder. "Anyone as good as you?"

"Sadly, yes." Becky felt a kiss to her shoulder and felt the tension melt from her back. Her free hand now running up Adam's forearm, "I don't want her on my team. I can't look at her without thinking of my brother... it's terrible, I know, but I need to put myself first." Becky was making progress on the fact her brother was locked away, having pushed Luke to the back of her head; even her parents were making progress as they were able to see Luke weekly. The sadness and guilt she carried was gone by her multiple distractions.

"Do what you have to do, it's your team. Your sport, babe... You're the captain." Another kiss was planted but now on the base of her neck as he moved her hair away, and another. She let out a small sigh and wondered what his intentions were when he walked into the gym that has huge windows, with the door always unlocked, "You're in charge."

Clearly not in this situation as he had a tight hold on her, but she definitely didn't mind. "Adam, what are you doing?"

"Whatever do you mean?" She can practically hear the grin in his words and she pulled away from him, Adam stepping back with a chuckle. Now he stood next to her, a hand on the small of her back. "You looked tense." Becky rolled her eyes in amusement and he let his hand drop, noting how the easiness came back to her. "What are you going to do?"

He's eyes looked over her notes, glancing at names; none that he recognized besides Zoë's and a huge question mark plastered next to it. "I have enough girls without her. I'll tell her there wasn't enough space?"

"You're going to lie?" Becky looked at him, meeting his curious eyes. There was no judgment in his voice, "Zoë can smell lies from a mile away."

She forgets how well Adam knows her but everyone at the school knows how dramatic she can be or how Zoë could cause a scene. Maybe lying wouldn't be the best option and she could simply tell Zoë the truth. "I'll take that advice." Becky sincerely whispered as she stepped closer to him, moving a hand to rub his arm. "Are you going to take mine?"

During the break, he told her how nervous he was with the first lacrosse game coming up. It was next week, and Becky would be there for support, and because power-cheer would be there. His eyes stayed on the table as he shrugged, Becky's hand now resting on his bicep. "What if they show up?"

"Then they show up and you continue to do what you do best; be yourself..." The first game, they'd go against the high school in Adam's old district where he started his transition. It was killer as he went into sixth grade as Gracie and showed up as Adam in seventh. That was the beginning of Adam switching schools constantly, where eventually they had to move to Toronto. "You've grown and changed, maybe they won't notice you. Either way, the helmet will protect you."

She was nervous for him but wouldn't let it show. He had been there for all her emotional disasters and now she would be there for him through his. "Now you're a little tense." Adam chuckled as he stood up straight, turning to face Becky with a smile on his face. "Gonna help me out?"

"There's the Torres charm." Becky giggled as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss on the lips. It was slow and sweet, like earlier this morning, but he was so warm and so close, that she kept the kiss going by sucking on his bottom lip. A small sound managed to pass his lips and she grinned when he shifted to hold her face in his hands, her hands now moving down his back, and swiping his tongue along her bottom lip; begging for her to open her mouth. "Adam..."

"Yeah?" He mumbles the short question while he kisses the edge of her lips, then her chin, followed by her jaw and she had yet to say anything. Her hands spoke for her as they made their way down to his bottom, and she grins thinking of how men always seemed to appreciate a girl's butt but heck she could appreciate his. It was nice. "Are you coming over tonight?" His breathe near her ear makes her heart pound, thinking about all the previous nights at his place.

She answers with a small sigh when he nibbles on her earlobe, opening her eyes when he bites with just a little more force. "Adam, there are waaay too many windows here." As much as she enjoys their proximity, she forces herself to pull away with a heavy breath that matches his. "And to answer your question, no. I have to think of a routine for girls since the event is in two days."

It brings a smile to his face at how quick she composed herself, unlike him where his heart is still pounding and his breath uneven as he wills himself not step closer to her. "Keeping busy, I like a girl who plays hard to get."

"Shut up." Becky retorts in a tone mixed with playfulness yet serious at once.

"Tomorrow night I'll bring you a late dinner. Can't say no to free food." He steps close to press a kiss to her cheek and she gently placed a hand on his chest, looking up into his blue eyes; somehow he's managed to grow half an inch taller than her. She cannot help herself, so she leans in to kiss his lips again but he turns his head. "Op, op, op, get focused. The make out window has closed."

"You sure about that?" Becky teases with a wide smile as she's close to his lips again and she squeals in disgust when Adam only licks her chin.

::

"I'm not going to help you get on the team."

Zoë scoffed in surprise, a grin to her lips. They decided to meet at the tables outside the school, near the greenhouse. It took her a few moments of convincing him, but she finally managed for him to walk away from Clare. "I don't need your help, I killed it."

He knew Becky wasn't going to let her on the team, and he felt a pang of guilt because she seemed so excited. "What is it you need then?" Adam sat with his hands on the table, across from Zoë, who was analyzing him under her stare. She hadn't seen him for so long that it was weird to see him with longer hair that curled around his ears, and even his voice had seemed to drop. "Zoë?"

"I want to start fresh, kind of like your sense of style..."

"What? You don't like the shirt?" Becky had given it to him, it was a baggy button down with some weird floral patterns that he liked.

Zoë settled her head on her hand as her elbow rested on the table, a smile on her face. "You look fine..." it was always easy between them, a friendship they didn't know they needed, "I want the year to end on a good note and you're graduating soon. We just have to move past my slap and our harsh words, so we can be friends again and get on each other's nerves."

Adam pouted his lips, nodding once as he pretended to think. Honestly, he had decided to forgive her during the break because he understood why she was so upset. "Alright."

"Alright, just like that?" What the hell, no one forgave her that easily. This had to be a joke, "I slapped you."

"Yeah, but I get it. You were going through shit and now it's over. I used to get angry really quick before and I get the aggression... just next time use it on a pillow." Zoë swore she never met a nicer guy than this one, and why the hell did he have to be taken. She smiles at him and he grins, "Also, I'm staying in Canada so you don't have to worry about me disappearing. My ass is here to stay until a few more years."

"And to think I was going to get rid of you."

Zoë stood up and Adam followed, putting his book bag over his shoulder. "Hey, I have to tell you something..." that caught her attention, turning around to face him, and she was prepared for him to say a joke - to say something like _'you cut your hair, just in case you didn't know,' _but of course not, "Becky isn't going to let you on the team." What. The. Hell. She opened her mouth, going to yell or plead him to tell her why would she not- "She's going to tell you why later today but I thought I should warn you, considering our new found friendship."

"But I was the best one out there!" He nodded but it was clear he couldn't do anything, it was Becky's team and not his - apparently not hers either. She crossed her arms with a huff of breath, Adam watching her there in silence as if comforting her by just standing there. A quick glance to him, she remembered the secret she was keeping. She should tell him, she should because it'll kill him to not know, but it'll also kill him if he does.

Zoë stepped closer to him, him standing still as he watched her reach up to adjust the collar of his shirt. "I have a secret too..." it was there on the tip of her tongue. He's right there, no one's around them, she feels the tension in his shoulders as she says those words and she can't do it. Adam is too nice and doesn't deserve to hear it from her mouth instead of Becky's... "I think you look great."

"Are you and Zig a thing?" By the tone in his voice, she can tell he's seriously curious. She can't be the only one having feelings. He treats her differently than Becky, but differently from Imogen and Clare. There's something there and she just wishes he would confess to it. "It's not my business but I want to know."

"Why does it matter? The guy before didn't like me back and he wore weird shirts." That got him to smile and she had a cheeky one in return. This dangerous game they have been playing all school year was becoming too real for her and Zig was the distraction she needed for now. Maybe she could find that sweetness and patience in him that Adam had for her, the respect Adam always showed her even with the smallest tasks of opening the doors for her or letting her talk without interruptions. "I'm trying to move on."

Adam gives a quick nod with the same smirk that drives her a little mad. This had to be physical. All her connections with guys are physical, maybe it's that again. "I'll give you space if you need it."

"No... I'm good. Are you?"

"Definitely."

::

Clare whipped around as she saw Adam approaching. There was no desire to speak to him because she knew she was going to spill the beans and she was trying _so _hard to not tell anyone. She was going to get an abortion; she had told Drew already so she was sure he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Clare, wait up!" Adam made it up to her when she slowed down; she couldn't ignore him any longer since she had managed all spring break and this day without interaction, but that was enough for him. "What's going on?"

_Don't say it, Clare. Don't!_ "I didn't see you." She forced a dull smile as she walked alongside him and he squinted his eyes. Darn him for knowing her so well, "what?"

"What's up with you? Did something happen during the storm I should know about, Drew, Alli, you, and even Dallas are all so secretive." He sat down with her at the bench alongside the rec area where they had played poker that one time. He was killer at counting cards.

Clare tilted her head to the side, quickly going through what to tell him. And suddenly it hit her, how could she be so du- "Eli. The trip to NYU was... memorable." He confessed to still love her and now she's pregnant with another man's child. Why. Why. Why. And she couldn't even complain to Adam about it, she had Alli but at times she would say things she didn't want to hear. Adam would sugarcoat for her from time to time.

"What happened?"

And that's how she distracted him for fifteen minutes, explaining about the series of unfortunate events that led her to staying with Eli for a night. Enough time for him to realize his feelings for her and she sort of hated herself for still loving him. "Wow, don't touch me or your bad luck will rub up on me."

"Har, har." Clare rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, glancing down to her feet to collect her thoughts. "I think I'm going to wait until I graduate to see what happens." Code word being wait: waiting to abort the baby and get on with her life without Drew's spawn, even if that would make Adam the baby's uncle. That's a nice thought but not reality.

"Good choice, especially if you decide to go to NYU and leave little ol' me behind." He had slight resentment that the majority of his friends would be leaving, his brother of course would be sticking around. What made him entirely nervous was the thought of long distance, not that either of them would cheat but the summer he had with Becky was a test and he had failed terribly.

Clare draped an arm over his shoulder and sighed, "Don't you worry, I will visit."

"That's what Eli said." There was a sadness to his tone; he had drifted apart from Eli where most of their conversations were about Clare or school. It was those lame conversations that lacked value or meaning so it sucked. He was a best friend but now it was near impossible to even talk to him. "But I have more confidence in you."

Clare grinned, her gaze looking up as she saw a figure approaching them and she sighed. "Westside is approaching."

"I heard that." Zoë huffed as she sat her bag on Adam's other side of the bench, Clare stayed put as watching them interact was always entertaining. "Your girlfriend just screwed me over!" The older girl looked over to Adam with confusion and he had a defeated expression on his face - he hated being in the middle. And Zoë was putting him there, _again. _"I'm not the only one with baggage!"

"What happened?" Clare asked the other girl who gave her a quick glance, crossing her arms and swaying her weight to one of her legs. "Becky said I can't join the team because of my name, even though her brother is in jail."

Adam tapped his fingers on his knee. He understood why she was mad but there wasn't anything he could do, "I warned you."

"You could have stopped her."

"No, I couldn't have. It's not my group." He was the most unattractive whenever he didn't try to defend her, Zoë decided. Becky has him on a leash and that's the only image she has of him whenever Zoë witnesses the couple interact.

"He's right, Becky decided who can and can't join. If she doesn't want you, she doesn't need to add you." Clare defended as she stood up, tapping Adam's shoulder and signaling her wrist for time. They had lunch soon, he almost forgot; _almost._

Zoë watched him stand up and it's almost like their conversation yesterday didn't happen. He was flat out ignoring her anger or trying to console her, he looked almost bored when their eyes met. "I get that you're mad but there's nothing I can do."

::

"I thought I'd miss you." Adam's happiness shown through his grin as he spotted Becky writing thoughts out onto the white board.

She turned around and saw him holding a box of pizza, her lips quirking to a smile from the thought of food and her boyfriend. "Thank goodness, I'm so hungry." They met in the middle, her hand cradling the back of his neck when she gave him a peck on the lips before grabbing the pizza.

They settled on the middle of the gym floor, her legs draped over his lap that he couldn't help but run his fingers down her leg. She wore gym shorts and a loose crop top, her hair down in messy waves as her earlier braid was undone. "When I was younger I would just dream of this, a hot girlfriend and pizza. Now I have it."

"You are so blessed." Becky countered and Adam just beamed at her sarcasm. She could admit she had never seen herself here, the thought of a boyfriend always far from her mind - not that she was never crushing on anyone. Or that anyone wasn't crushing on her. God and school was her priority and when she came to Degrassi that was still her priority until she met the cute boy with sarcastic jokes and a kindness in his eyes. "You dreamed of this but I never expected to have a boyfriend until college."

"Are you glad you didn't have to wait that long?" Adam took the crust out of her hands, dipping it into marinara sauce; a habit Becky never failed to smile at. _Crust isn't a breadstick, Adam_ their first date always lingering in the back of her mind.

"I don't know, haven't decided yet." He squeezed her thigh in response and she giggled, leaning forward to peck his lips that were covered with the faint taste of garlic. "Why don't you come with me?"

The question was out of the blue but he knew what she was asking. The joy of college planning, "I don't want to go to Vermont, Becky."

"Then let's go to Florida." She declared as he finished eating the crust, her thumb now grazing at his upper lip to wipe at the faint grease present. They were two months away from graduation, meaning four months' total before the start of their long distance relationship. It was tough just thinking about it and the fact he hadn't accepted any college yet made her wonder if he was considering going to school with her; near her.

"What if we both just take a gap year and chill? That sounds delightful." Becky snickered with amusement at his laid back retort. He took a sip of water as Becky grabbed another slice of pizza. A few moments of silence passed as his mind lingered on the thought of college, "I trust we can go through with this. I have this ridiculous thought you're my soulmate so I have hope we'll work out. No matter what."

"Do you think we'll ever break up?"

"Why do you ask?" Adam thought back to Clare's words of how maybe he should focus on himself and he ponders if Clare told the same to Becky.

The blonde shrugs and meets his gaze in curiosity, "We've broke up twice already in the span of a year... high school sweethearts are known for having break ups all the time. Like Eli and Clare."

Adam sighs at her words and she raises a brow, "I don't know, but I believe in the saying if it was meant to be, they'll come back." Becky smiles at him, leaning in with pouted lips and he gets the message as he smiles to peck her lips several times; Becky giggling by the time he does pull away.

::

Becky's filled with energy and adrenaline as she runs and hollers with her team to the stage. She's never felt this rush or buzz and she finally thinks she understands the commotion of athletes.

Then Zoë randomly starts to speak to her on the sidelines, right when the team is going to perform their routine. "Becky Baker, the girl Andrew Torres is crushing on while having impregnated your boyfriends best friend. Sounds like a total baggage." She should have suspected for Zoë to bring up the dilemma with Drew and her, but she hasn't said a word to Adam; or has she?

Becky's up on the top of the pyramid and she looks at Zoë who has a smirk on her face, Zig and Maya right behind her snickering. And in that same second she finds Adam next to Drew in the crowd, a smile on his face, and Drew has the nerve to wave. He has the nerve to smile and wave when Clare is right next to him and his brother on the other side. A lie that can break their relationship and it's only another second that she drops.

Pain runs through her with gasps around the crowd and she shrieks when they try to lift her up. "Becks, it's okay." Adam's there and she hadn't noticed, blinking once at him before the blood rushes to her head and she passes out.

::

Adam's stuck in the waiting room, bouncing his leg up and down because he has no distractions. Of course her parents wouldn't let him even follow her to the room or ask a doctor about how she's doing.

And that's why he brought Drew, they let him in. They seem to like him and it sucks because Drew has the approval Adam seeks. "Damn it." His phone rings and he jumps at the suddenness, the caller ID making him scowl. Damn, Zoë and her petty repercussions. "What?"

"Well, hello to you too." There was confidence in her voice and he was glad no one was around because he had the worst scowl one could imagine.

"You made her fall just to get into the team? Jesus, I didn't think you would stoop so low." Adam stood up out of his seat, glancing to the reception desk and to the back doors of the hospital. No sign of Becky so maybe he could step out for two seconds.

"I know it seems bad-"

"Why are you calling?"

"I wanted to know where the uniforms were." Was she serious? How was he friends with someone like this? Seemingly so heartless yet so warm, so complicated yet simple. It drove him crazy but stayed friends with her because there was something there. "Adam, don't tell me you don't know."

"I'll ask when I get to see her."

There's a second of silence, almost a hiccup, "You haven't seen her?"

"Her parents hate me and I've managed to avoid their presence for months yet here I am surrounded by their rules. And they let Drew inside, the stranger they barely know." Zoë breathes in heavily, and he still doesn't know about Drew's crush. She wants to tell him so bad to get Drew out of there, to get Becky away from him. "But you don't care."

"I d-"

Adam cuts her off, too angry to let a word out of her mouth. "No, you don't. You let her fucking fall to the ground and I can't even see her! Yet you're here calling me about some damn uniforms as if I know? Anything I felt for you is out of the window and you're out of the picture."

"You always say that, but you alway-"

"You're wasting your breath. Delete my number and never contact me again. Have a good life." And like that he hangs up and he wishes he could slam his phone on the brick wall that he leans against. He wishes he could throw it but all he does his delete her number. All her texts.

And it's almost as if it's a sign because as soon as he does Becky is stepping out the door with crutches. "Becks!" He's walking towards her quickly even if her parents are right there in front of her. Drew on the side, holding her bag. "How do you feel?"

Relieved. For a moment Becky thought he had left but as he stood there now, she felt so much better. "Give me a moment?" She directs towards her parents, and Drew. Some _nerve_ he had. They step away to their separate cars and Adam's wrapping his arms around her, embracing her as her crutches drop to the floor. It hurts just a bit to stand on her leg but she doesn't care because she was scared. Scared something serious had happened but it was only broken. "I thought you left."

"No, of course not." Adam's pulling away and she almost loses her balance, gripping onto his forearms for dear life because her ankle is killing her. "I'll always be here for you." He kneels down to pick up one of her crutches, grabbing the other once she's settled on one.

"This is going to suck." Becky sighs as he balances herself on the pieces of metal and Adam exhales a breath, his eyes not on her body as he looks over her face; his fingers running through her hair. "My heads fine."

"You passed out."

"I know." He now strokes her cheek with a single finger, the other hand busy running down her neck as he sees a faint scratch mark. "I'm just that good looking you passed out."

She laughs out loud and he smiles in return, glad her lungs are still functional. "I love you." Becky says between her laughs as she leans forward to rest her face in his neck. She's so warm and he's content she's okay.

::

Imogen was hugging her so tight she was probably going to suffocate. At least she smelled like cotton candy. "You're alive!"

"I won't be if you keep squeezing." Becky retorts as she pulls away. Imogen is quick to pull out the chair for her, Becky plopping down in a snap. "I hate those things."

Imogen giggled as she handed Becky the pile of paper. She was back to DTV, since her power-cheer team was no longer hers. "I'm just glad you're alive and back! If you died, Adam would have died so I can't lose two friends at once."

She laughed as she pulled her chair forward towards the mic. Adam was such a sweetheart with her over the weekend that she fell for him more and more whenever he did anything for her. "Speaking of the devil."

Adam steps in greeting Imogen with a wave, and settles his eyes on Becky almost instantly. "Hey, my mom packed you lunch so don't buy any of the delicious meatloaf they're offering today." She makes a small noise in acknowledgement and smiles as he leans forward, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Good luck."

He settles back in the corner of the room, leaning against the see through wall as he watches Becky tweak her cardigan. Adam smiles at her minimal action, Becky catching him with a smile of her own and he looks away in a blush. His blue eyes catch the attention of another, brown orbs meeting his and his smile drops.

Zoë raises a hand as if going to wave as she stands on the other side of the wall but it falls as soon as Adam turns his back to her. A friendship having started in moments of weakness shattered by a glance.

* * *

_thanks so much for the comments and the reviews on the impending break up of adam/becky. as you can see, the zoe/adam friendship seems to have come to an end... maybe? its complicated. lol. again im so excited to start this season 14 and thanks so so much for the compliments and reviews._

_i was thinking about adding a filler before this chapter about what happened during spring break, but i decided not to as it didn't feel right. theres implications on what occurred (drew being avoided, beckdam's anniversary, clare avoiding adam) so i hope that was caught! i think i am going to have one single filler in the future._

_again, thanks for the nice comments and i hope you enjoy this lengthy chapter! i posted it before next week as i'm going on break so i wont have time to post a chapter until like December. enjoy :)_


	32. Wise Up

**Wise Up,** Episode: 1402

_Mr. Hollingsworth thinks he can buy Miles' support and crafts a plan to protect his image. Zoë is tired of being judged for her sexual assault, especially by Zig and takes matters into her own hands. Drew is adamant about not having a baby and when Clare offers him an out, he strongly considers taking it._

It's the end of the day and Becky prepares to leave the building, slow in her movements as she doesn't want to go home but she doesn't have a choice. Her parents haven't been so lenient because of her injuries, so they drop her off and pick her up.

She stuffs the last book in her bag and slowly puts the crutches under her arms, groaning as they aren't the most comfortable. Carrying a bag doesn't make it any better. Adam was always at her side, helping her in any means, so she wasn't use to the extra weight on her arm.

Closing her locker, Becky saw Drew and Clare approaching in a hurry. She raised a brow as they were in front of her in a quick second, she had to step back the best she could because they were in her space. "Uh, hi?"

"Hi Becky. By any chance, have you told Adam about my situation?" Becky blinked as if thinking, pouting her lips. What were they... Drew's blue eyes lingered on her face and then she remembered.

Practically the reason she was stuck in crutches to begin with, "About you being pregnant? No, he hasn't brought it up even though the majority of the school already knows."

"Thanks." Clare puffed in annoyance. It wasn't supposed to get out so quick and so soon. She wasn't even too far along yet every person knew except for her best friend; miraculously. And Eli. "Don't tell him-"

"Please don't. He can't know about it and Clare is going to tell him first. Just to see how he handles it." He struck a nerve, yet again, and she made a face towards him.

Becky had never found him annoying before but after his revelation, she can't help it. He acts all cool and tough, even flirty with her after she told him to stop, and now he doesn't even have the backbone to tell his brother - Clare has to do it. "I'm surprised you aren't keeping it a secret from him too." He crossed his arms and Clare makes an awkward face.

"Just how everyone knows I'm pregnant… all of our friends seem to know Drew likes you." Clare adds, getting them to stare at her and she rolls her eyes, "Drew made it so obvious. I don't know how Adam hasn't noticed. Where is his head sometimes?"

"He didn't think his brother would fall for his girlfriend so he doesn't look for the signs! He knows Drew's been hiding something, though, and you too." She tries to point her finger at Clare, taking her hand off the crutch causing her to almost lose balance. "I'm glad _you're_ telling him because I hate seeing him left out like that. I feel guilty enough that-"

"You can't tell him." Drew forces, making Becky halt in her words and Clare again doesn't know what to add. She really doesn't want to get involved but they were both playing a dirty game. Becky was straight up lying to Adam and Drew was ignoring him. "We don't know how he'll react."

Clare reached over to grab Becky's bag, having promised Adam she would help her because his practices were held more frequently in the afternoon. Specifically, because the season had started and his first game was tomorrow. "Becky, let's leave this guy behind. Let him wallow in his self-pity."

There was a hint of sarcasm in her tone, but Drew didn't catch it. "Hey, I care about him that's why I'm trying to protect him!" Drew followed behind them as they left the front door of the school. "You don't understand how it's like to be his brother."

"Well I'm his girlfriend so I know him on a deeper level. This lie that is dragging on is going to hurt him!" Becky stops at the front steps and she groans, she had to leave through the other exit. Before she can think, Drew's already taking her crutches and grabbing her side. She begins to struggle against him, his hands are too rough. "I'm trying to help."

So, she lets him. And Becky hates how when she's in the car, guilt consumes her once more because Adam deserves so much better.

::

"What's going on, Edwards?"

Adam's just on time since Clare is only coming down the stairs of her house to the kitchen. He's precise, she'll give him that. "What? I can't just invite you for breakfast early morning and watch some silly MirandaSings videos?" He chuckles at that and takes off his crew sweater, only to be met with the sight of a long sleeve underneath. "Aren't you hot?"

He shrugs as she keeps busy, putting pancakes and eggs on both their places. "You know I like my layers, even more in this seventy-degree weather." Clare lets out a short laugh before handing him the plate, moving to sit next to him at the round table. "I'm use to it. I promise to you that lacrosse gear is worse than this."

"Ooh, are you excited for your game?" Clare pokes at him, literally as she pokes his arm, before taking a bite out of her eggs. She's nervous so she wants to settle herself and settle him first, easing into conversation. "I know it's your old school, any assholes we should prepare for?"

"I hope not. I'm crossing my fingers no one notices it's me, especially with the helmet and I'll be blocking the goal. No eyes will really be on me." Clare smiles small; she's genuinely happy he can join sports team and be involved in the ways he expressed the first year they met.

The boy in baggy clothes and messy hair with the big blue eyes slowly transformed in front of her. He grew more comfortable into form fitting clothes, his hair still messy but he had a fresh cut on him. "I'm proud of you, Adam. You're exactly where you need to be." Clare smiles wide and he grins, shyly glancing to his eggs before taking another bite. "I'm also happy Becky and you seem better. I swear Becky would be skipping if she could."

"Me too. We're enjoying ourselves with two months left of school; hectic summer here we come." Drinking his juice, his eyes wander to look at his friend. It's clear by her posture she has something to say or to ask. As nice as breakfast is with her, he knows there a reason why he's here. "So, what do you have to tell me?"

Clare takes in a deep breath, pushing her plate away as she feels queasy about eating anymore. "I..." she staggers and he waits for her to say anything, his blue eyes hold no judgement. Goosebumps form on her arms and she feels like shaking from the anxiety, "I'm pregnant."

Oh, shit. "Oh." He leaves the other part out of his mouth, setting down his juice as questions come flushing into his brain; since when? Who's the dad? Who else knows? Does your mom know? But none slip out because his questions and curiosity don't matter right now. "Are you, like, okay?"

"It's Drew's." If she didn't say it now, she probably wouldn't end up telling him. His expression changes into one she can't read and he leans back in his chair, almost as if trying to catch a breath because oh shit. "He already knows, that's why he's been acting so weird about it."

"Wait, am I the last one to know?" A selfish question but he hates when he's made to look stupid because he likes to stay on page with everyone.

"Sort of? Out of our friends, yes. Eli doesn't know." Clare sighs as she stands up out of her chair, Adam's eyes following her as she begins to pace near the table. He's honestly stunned and doesn't know what to say. This is Clare, his best friend who waited for almost three years to have sex with Eli, who only hooked up with Drew _once,_ who has plans for school and Colombia. "Clare, are you keeping it?"

She stops in her step, turning to face him and only nods as answer. Abortion is out of the question; it simply doesn't feel right. "Drew's going to help you, right?" Again, she nods. She won't tell him how he didn't want to be involved because that'll make the image of Drew worse. It could also be something Adam would hold against him when Drew's feelings for Becky come up onto the surface. "I'm guessing my mom doesn't know."

"No. I'm actually terrified what my mom's going to say but your mom..." Adam chuckles in understanding, his mom could be a little unpredictable. It was more likely than not she would come to Clare's house and demand some sort of plan out of the Edwards.

"I guess Alli and I will be planning your baby shower, then." Clare relaxes at his words and smiles for the first time in the conversation. He stands up and meets her in a rare hug between them.

::

"Becks, you look nice."

She sat on the bench in front of the school, waiting for him to show up since he was literally her left foot at the moment. "And you have a haircut." He smiles, leaning down to kiss her lips.

After talking to Clare, he had left her house because Becky would be waiting. Clare had decided to come in a little later, the conversation taking a toll on her that she just wanted a nap. "Don't act so surprised, I facetimed you during the whole thing."

Becky huffs as her fingers run along his sideburns, knowing very well he didn't like his neat hair to be messed with. He was sitting next to her now and her hands dropped from his face when the bell rang, they were going to be late. "Hold on just a second."

"What is it?" She relaxes back into the bench, his arm extended on the back of it.

"I spoke to Clare." She had forgotten they were going to talk, and she knew exactly about what. Becky nodded, not shying away from her face telling him all he needed to know. "Why am I always the last to know?"

Probably because he didn't notice things until he was looking for them. Everyone knows about Drew and her yet he hasn't said anything. Boy, does she feel guilty, "I only knew because Zoë told me. That's what made me fall during the power-cheer routine." Adam raises a brow; this was the first time she was bringing up the reason why she fell. "I was waiting for Drew to tell you before I said anything. It's not my truth to tell."

"I know, but he didn't tell me. It was Clare. I don't understand what's up with him." Adam wasn't stupid and Becky knew eventually he would figure it out. Drew was always so close to him and telling him things before anyone else. And yet when he learns he's going to be a father he fails to tell Adam. Becky needs to talk to Drew; he's not playing it cool the way they agreed. He's too obvious. "Maybe he's just scared I'd tell mom."

"Are you?"

"Hell no." Becky laughs and scoots closer to him, the thought of class escaping her mind as the past few days it's been nearly impossible to sit down and just talk to him. Or kiss him. "I hope to not be there when Drew tells her, I rather be at your house with your silently judging parents."

He drapes his arm over her shoulders now, Becky now right next to him. "Why don't you come over?" Adam sighed out a small breath and she grabbed his free hand, trying to get him to really listen. "I like being at your house but it's impossible to be alone. My mom's the only one ever at my house and she won't care if we're in the kitchen doing homework."

"I don't know, Becks..." the thought of him going over was nice but damn her parents were terrible to be around. It wasn't so much their words or their stares, just the energy they gave out. No trans person wants to be around a transphobe. "We've tried before, you know that."

"I'm always at your house, and now that I can't be you need to be willing to compromise." Becky pushed and felt a rush go through her when his blue eyes met hers, almost as if energizing her to keep pushing. "After the game, today, you'll come to my house and we'll have dinner in my room while watching a movie. Okay?"

Adam scrunched up his nose but knows there's no way out of this. And honestly, he'll meet her anywhere needed to be so they can just hang around. "I'll be there, babe."

"Yes, you will." She smiles and leans over to kiss his lips gently, her fingers running up the side of his face.

"I miss you." Adam whispers when he pulls away and Becky raises a brow, knowing where he's getting to. She looks around at where they're settled and only notices one other teen, probably skipping, sitting on the other side of the doors. "And I think this hunk of plastic will make it near impossible to make out on the bed."

Becky grins as her hand rests on his hip, "I can be the one of top next time."

"That's actually really hot to think about." Adam smoothly whispers to her and she smiles at the effect she has on him.

::

Becky settled in the front row because a) a better view of her boyfriend, b) her crutches kept her from going further and c) Zoë was right there. And she couldn't pass up the opportunity to sit down and ask her questions.

Dressed in her power cheer uniform, Zoë was waiting for the rest of her team to show up. It was still rather early; Becky was there because Adam already was. Zoë should have known better that to sit down and linger on her phone, but she had to know how much funds they had from the school for trips.

Not very much, that's for sure.

"Where's the rest of your group?" Becky interrogated, her crutches settled on the grass. It was too early, even for her.

The brunette gave her a mere glance, crossing her legs and standing up straighter in her posture. Zoë wasn't scared of her or anything she'll say; she wasn't going to back down. Her team was _hers_ now. "Coming soon enough, they're rather loyal and naive. Thanks for picking them out for me."

"Adam told me you two aren't friends anymore," Zoë's face doesn't falter and Becky zones in on her expressions, hoping to catch anything. "I guess he finally had enough of your nonsense." Zoë raised a brow at the blonde's cattiness.

"He knew who I was and that I would do anything for this, honestly he wasn't too surprised." Zoë's lying but Becky doesn't know it. Adam was shocked that Zoë would physically get anyone hurt just for a spot on the team, "I don't care if he doesn't want to be friends anymore, this is who I am."

Becky looks out into the field, number three standing in close to the net as the team threw balls at him. She sighed out loud, remembering how Adam used to smile whenever sharing how Zoë had showed up during morning practice. Now her eyes on the younger girl, who was surprisingly still sitting there with her eyes on the field, Becky knew Zoë didn't know how much Adam didn't want to do that. How he didn't want to end their friendship on a bitter note with the semester almost over.

"I don't get it." Becky huffs, Zoë meeting her eyes in confusion. "I don't understand how you're naive to the fact he still wants to be friends and I don't understand how he still does when you yell and slap-"

"Once."

"You still did it. I get upset with him too but I never put my hands on him like that." Zoë clenched her cheek, repressing the thought of how she never apologized. "He can be rather impulsive, but his decision to cut you off wasn't one. You hurt him too much and even if he doesn't show it, you should be aware."

"Well if it hurts him so much, he should say something. I don't understand why _you're_ the one telling me." Zoë reflects and Becky narrows her blue eyes, wondering why she tried in the first place to talk to her. "What? I get he's your boyfriend but he has a mouth of his own."

Becky scoffed and looked again to the distance, watching her boyfriend as he watched them. She gave a small wave towards him, her gaze on him as she spoke; "I know it's hard for you to understand because no one's had your back before, but this is what people do. When someone cares about you, you have their back and protect them. Keep them safe, test the waters with things that are you not – and you're that, unsafe, murky waters… I know you like him and I know he's attracted to you."

"No, he's not. You're coming here with all these accusations!" Zoë's off her feet now, standing up as Becky remains seated with a coy expression on her face. She knows what she's doing, it's on purpose after all. The younger girl has too much rage, too much resentment and it's easy to get her to pop open. "What is wrong with you? You're the one who didn't let me on the tea-"

"Don't be oblivious. You know he cares and that's why you like him, but I'm not threatened. What you're doing right now just shows the maturity you don't have that I do." Zoë gulps slightly and takes in the scene. Becky comes off as naïve but she knows what she's doing: she's standing throwing a fit, while Becky is on her ass with a smirk and soft words.

Becky's right and that leaves her silent. She's glad it's only a moment after when she hears a faint 'hello' from Lola. Her whole group showed up for her and the pensive look on her face is gone in a flash when she stands up to leave Becky behind.

* * *

_this chapter was longer but i decided to chop it off and add it onto the next episode! hope you enjoy the inevitable interaction between becky and zoe that finally happened! tell me what you think about that. thanks again for reading and enjoying the story. i'll try to post the next chapter soon but cant promise anything. xx_


	33. If You Could Only See

**If You Could Only See**, Episode 1403

_Frankie is tired of the double standard placed on girls and boys in regards to sex, giving Zoë the perfect fundraising idea. Becky realizes that she isn't the same girl that she used to be, after running into a stranger. Maya becomes worried about Miles after he begins skipping class._

Drew's there to support him.

And he does just that by yelling alongside his mom on the sidelines, "You got this Adam!" It's almost embarrassing but he can't lie that it doesn't motivate him.

Becky just chuckles as she watches them, her support a not any different as she cheers whenever he seems to be doing something right. She still doesn't understand the rules as much. It was one of the only sports Luke never showed interest in.

It's another quarter break that Adam starts to walk over their side of the field before power cheer comes in. A girl's voice stops him, "Adam?" It doesn't sound like Zoë; someone he's been trying to avoid for some days now. Not that he couldn't feel her eyes on him or the thoughts wandering of what Becky and Zoë had discussed earlier. He prays it's not anyone on the opposing team, he's kept his helmet on until he goes to the bench to avoid anyone recognizing him.

It didn't work, obviously, as someone has recognized him.

And it also happened to be his ex-best friend from grade six.

"Logan?"

Adam removes his helmet and steps aside to the opposing side of the field as both cheer teams take the field. "It is you." Logan's green eyes gave her away immediately, along with the light freckles on her cheeks. Her skin is cleared up of the acne that she suffered from in middle school. "I haven't seen you in the longest time." A bright smile lies on her lips; she no longer has braces.

"Uh, yeah..." Adam licked his lips, feeling his mouth dry from nerves even more so that he was parched, that didn't stop the small grin on his face from forming. This is, or was, his best friend. "How have you been?"

"Good - great." There was an awkward tension in the air, a great gap between both of them as they stood away from the crowd. It was almost overwhelming to him, thinking about how glad he was to see her but at the same time the memory of how their friendship ended lingered in the back of his mind. The tall girl's smiled falters just the slightest, "Someone told me they saw Drew here at Degrassi a while back when he played football," her eyes wander for the first time to where Drew stood, "I didn't know you guys would still be here."

Of course she hadn't, since the Torres brothers were known to change schools every year because of Adam's… situation. "It worked out. I'm accepted pretty well here, obviously since I somehow made this team."

Logan crosses her arms, her gaze going to the crowd of his school; the bleachers were filled with people shouting. "That's Drew, right? They're staring at us." Adam followed her gaze and he held his thumb up at them to ensure he was fine. They had come up with some precautions in case something got out of hand.

"Yeah, he was held back a year."

"Not surprising." Logan laughs and Adam smiles at her, he remembered very well why he had liked her. She was nice and sweet, and very pretty. Her laugh always gave him butterflies, which is how their friendship had turned into a crush on his part. "Hey, I just want to say I'm sorry about everything that-"

Adam cut her off, an apology feeling almost out of place, "You don't have to, I get-"

"No, it wasn't right. I shouldn't have freaked out, it was the first time anyone had kissed me and you were, you know..." Gracie, that's who he was, "Then you came back the following year as Adam and I freaked out. I didn't understand, I was only 11, and had no sense of any of it. That's why I told Taylor what happened and he never let it go."

That asshole still haunts his thoughts, having been one of his worst bullies that made him suffer his entire grade seven. Owen came in second with throwing him at a glass window with Fitz. Taylor had set the ground for the bullying to come and led to Adam trusting no guy who wanted to be his friend. "He's on the team, that's why I'm here." No wonder, she was never a fan of sports so that fact she was here threw him for a loop.

"Did he..."

Logan shakes her head, "He did recognize you but I told him to leave it or else the team would be disqualified." Adam let out a nervous sigh, his eyes glancing to the team behind her as he tried so hard to find his face. And he did, only to look away a second later so they wouldn't meet gazes. "It's alright, he won't touch you." She was the same person he had befriended years ago and it's strange to think some people never change. Her eyes linger on him, taking in his appearance.

"I know you're about to go back in but again I wanted to say sorry. You were my best friend and I let that go because of a dumb reason," _The kiss had been dumb_, Adam was thinking, "I tried to get into contact with you but I had honestly forgotten the name you went by until I heard Drew shouting it for the past thirty minutes."

Adam chuckles with nod in understanding, "Thanks, I appreciate the apology." They shared a silent moment before she asks him for his number, and Adam is almost surprised by it. Almost. And he gives it to her, he can't help himself. "It was nice seeing you."

"You, too." Adam smiles at her before heading to the field again when the whistle blows. The thirst in his throat now gone.

::

"She was my best friend..." Adam eats from the pile of chips that is left out while they wait for their food. Becky's across from him, her hand on his forearm. "I told her practically everything, I even told her how I hated my body and all that but never told her I was trans. She knew I liked girls."

"What grade was this?"

"Sixth." Adam leans back in the booth, "Towards the end of the year I realized I liked her so I kissed her, but she wasn't into it. She ignored me for the remaining two weeks then I came back for grade seven as Adam, and that completely just freaked her out. She didn't understand and wouldn't talk to me and she told her twin brother about what happened, so that's when the bullying started. They assumed I had "turned," He uses air quotes because it's ridiculous thinking about it now. How everyone was so uneducated, so ignorant, but he couldn't blame them because everyone was so young, "into a guy because I liked girls and liked Logan, and that way Logan would like me back. It was just bad... gym classes, the bathrooms, literally everywhere I was judged. After Christmas break, I transferred to another school nearby and the cycle repeated again."

Becky gulps just enough that Adam won't notice. It was always hard listening to what he had gone through, but she can't imagine actually living through it. "This was the first time in a while that you'd seen her?"

He finishes taking a sip from his drink, finding his throat gone dry. "Yeah, as soon as she called me over and saw her I knew who she was. The only reason she called me out was because she recognized Drew and he was calling out my name. She said she wanted to reach out before to talk but forgot my name."

"Is that a good thing?" Adam shrugs his shoulders and Becky smiles at him softly when he looks at her. She's supports whatever he wants to do about the situation, "Logan was your best friend for a reason then, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to talk to her."

"But her brother, he _still_ has a problem with me. I don't even know why." He feels her squeeze his forearm and she gazes to the seat next to her. Adam gives her a soft smile before getting up to move in beside her and in at an instant she embraces him with an arm around his back and a kiss to his jaw. It warms him, exhaling out a breath, feeling almost relieved at being next to her again.

Their food is put in front of them, the waiter takes a second at how Adam isn't where he was a second ago. Becky glances to her crepes and Adam to his waffles, "I don't feel hungry."

"Don't let your nerves keep you from eating. The night is over..." Becky grabs his face by the chin gently, tilting his head to face her. There's a look of loss in his eyes, confusion even. He's thinking too much about the past. "You made a friend, you won the game, and you're eating breakfast for dinner with your girlfriend. I think your night has ended on a good note."

"You're right." Adam sighs out and looks to his plate again before looking at her, "I love you."

Those words never fail to warm her up inside. She moves even closer to him and leans in to kiss his lips, expecting a small peck but Adam follows her mouth when she pulls away. Becky doesn't hesitate in opening her mouth just the slightest when he drags his tongue along her bottom lip. It's been so long since their kiss has gone past a gentle peck and she's grateful they have a booth in the back corner of the restaurant.

This is one of those rare occasions where his hands are on her face, dominating where the kiss leads. When he slips his tongue into her mouth, the small sigh that escapes her signifies how she's enjoying this. Whenever he shows an ounce of dominance, Becky's enthralled and Adam knows it. That's why he lets a hand drop from her face to place it on her thigh, pulling her closer to him, before letting it run right beneath the hem of her dress.

Becky pulls away from his lips just enough, "We're in a restaurant..." Adam kisses her jaw, taking advantage of any minute that passes by because he's missed her. He misses her. She feels his grip on her thigh and she glances around to notice anyone's wandering eyes: there are none.

It's practically vacant being a Thursday and after eight o clock. By the time she feels Adam's grip on her butt, his lips are on her ear lobe. He's lost his own sense of control and she can't help but like it. Her eyes shut when he kisses a spot right beneath her ear. Her mind goes again to his hand, feeling it wander, Becky clears her mind enough to push him away.

"Like I said, I love you." Adam grins, her hands now off her completely as she wanted. Becky glances down to his lips and rolls her eyes. As much as she sticks to her vows he tempts her and there isn't a bone in her body that doesn't know that. A single touch from his fingers feels like a cold inkling for more when a kiss makes her feel heated up and wanting him closer. "Stay the night with me."

"Adam, we agreed for you to come over."

"I know but I forgot I had to talk to Drew."

And there it is. Her heat and passion for him dries out at the mention of Drew's name. With it comes guilt because she's blatantly not telling him everything. "You can come over, rest in my room, annnnd I can show you how much I love you."

"Adam, I can't."

He keeps her gaze and then gives up with a nod. Their distance is clear between them from her overbearing parents and her own push for their physical aspect to be ignored. She can tell that's where his mind is going when he dumps syrup on his waffles.

Becky's glad he doesn't complain, he never does. He simply understands she doesn't want to go further then they usually do and maybe that's for the best right now. Until Drew's secret is out that is.

"I love you, too, Adam."

::

"Well, well, well... where have you been all night?" Drew sits on the sofa with crossed arms, mimicking what their mother would usually do when either boy showed up late.

"None of your beeswax, Drew." Adam plops down next to him with a huff. He's exhausted and wants oh so badly to go to his room, send Becky a goodnight text, and fall asleep. But Clare's earlier conversation lingers in his mind and he knows Drew knows. Which is why Drew is still awake, seeing as Dallas has gone to sleep. They have school tomorrow and it's already past eleven. "Did you see Logan?"

"Yeah." Drew relaxes next to him, stretching his legs to rest his bare feet on the table. "She's hot."

"You think everyone's hot."

"But she actually is! You have to admit that." Adam thinks for a second and when he spots the grin of Drew's face, he can't help but shove him. "Did you get her number?"

"I'm not giving it to you!"

Drew holds his hands up in defeat, chuckling. That's not exactly why he brought it up, "I'm just glad you guys spoke. I saw her brother afterwards for a second but he didn't say anything... I have to say, he's not bad either!"

"And that's my cue for us to switch conversation topics." Adam declares as he twists his body to face his older brother, Drew staring ahead at the turned off television. The younger brother doesn't say anything, waiting for Drew to say something.

It's a minute in silence when Drew holds his head down, almost in shame. "Mom doesn't know."

"I guessed so, or else she would be on you about baby stuff," Adam adds. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, probably Becky or Clare. He told her he was going to talk to Drew tonight. "Why didn't you tell me? She told you after spring break. It's been a few weeks..."

"Because I didn't know what I was going to do. I wasn't sure I wanted to be around the baby." Drew's jaw tenses, the strength in his voice earlier diminished. Adam waits for him to look him in the eye but he never does. "Clare was going to get an abortion then she changed her mind, by then I didn't want to be around her. I wanted to tell you as soon as I knew but it's Clare!"

Adam blinks a few times, trying to understand what he's saying, "So what?"

"You're her best friend, so was Eli." The tense he uses fits and Adam bites his lip, "I told Dallas and he convinced me to stick around. Maybe he guilted me into it or he didn't, but I'm the da-"

"Did you not use a condom?"

Drew shakes his head but it goes against his words, "Yes, I did. That's why I didn't believe her! I'm extra safe when it comes to that stuff." He scratches the back of his head and finally meets Adam's eyes. Slumping back into the couch, Drew sighs. "I'm freaking out."

"Hey, I would be too." Drew playfully scoffs and Adam chuckles. One thing to be grateful about in his situation is he never has to worry about this. "You have months to prepare yourself, bro. And you're not alone, I'll hel-"

"Until you leave. I saw the folder from Ottawa, looks like I'm not the only one keeping secrets." Drew challenges and there's a hint of anger in his voice that Adam catches.

He gets it though. They grew up together and Adam's planning to leave, without somewhat of a warning. Well not yet anyways, "Don't tell anyone, I haven't told Becks."

"Why?" Drew furrows his brows in confusion, because Adam literally tells Becky everything. "You tell her everything from when you sneeze to when you take a t-shot."

"I want to surprise her on my birthday," Drew opens his mouth with a smirk and Adam cuts him off, "I know it's _my_ birthday but still. She told me about Vermont on our anniversary so it feels right. _Then _I'll tell mom and dad, first thing is this whole baby fiasco. That way me leaving isn't the biggest deal."

Drew nods with a smile, knowing it's a lame joke. He knew Adam was doing that so their attention would go from the pregnancy to Adam accepting a college without even bringing it up. They'll be pissed off at the both of them and that makes Drew feel a little better. "I'll tell them next week. All of us would be here and we can go to Poutine Please."

"Hit them with nostalgia then the news, and here I thought you were dumb."

"Fuck you." Drew pulls him in for a hug anyways, a heavy weight off his shoulders now that he has his brother on his side.

::

Becky's phone chimes and she grins, excited to see what Adam's oomphchat was all about.

It was the top half of his face, the blue sky above him. The blue in his eyes gleaming, along with his forehead from the sweat of practice. She smiled small, "Ooh, is it Adam?"

Imogen was across from her, resting on Jack's lap, and Becky looked up with a grin. "Yeah, who else?"

"A hot nude, Becky baker," Becky shushed her and Imogen simply laughed with Jack adding; "And we thought you were a prude. Becky raises her brows with a pout, shaking her head as she sends Adam an oomph of Imogen and Jack, captioning 'the lesbians united against me.'

That gets her to giggle to herself before she sends it and Imogen slides into a chair, scooting closer to the table Becky sits at. "So I'm guessing you guys are okay, again?"

Becky had confided in Imogen about their fight before spring break, Imogen even helping her find the perfect gift for him on their anniversary. "Yes, we had dinner yesterday and it was sweet."

"Aw, I'm glad! Maybe now we can have a double date?" Imogen asks with a toothy grin slowly emerging on her face, Jack hovering over her shoulder with a quirky smile of her own. "We're planning on going to a roller derby race tonight, you should join us."

"But my crutches..."

"You can still walk, can't you?" Jack questions with a smug smirk and Becky sighs, smiling with a nod. They've been trying for a while to go on a double date with them, but everyone is constantly busy.

Imogen squeaks in delight and gently pats Becky's cheeks, "I'm glad everyone is so happy! I was tired of all the awkwardness with you and Drew and Adam, I'm happy you told him." Becky's smile from her joy falters at the mention of that. Clearly Imogen hadn't gotten the message that she _hadn't _told Adam about that. "Oh, no. I thought you told him."

"Well, no. Drew has to be the one to tell him! We agreed to keep it a secret because it isn't necessary. I mean… I think he's moved on, right?" Becky leans in closer to Imogen with pleading eyes, "Right?" She now looks to Jack, who exchanges a look with Imogen.

_Great._ "Look, it's been weeks now so probably. It is Drew's secret to tell so don't be bothered by it and Adam is _so _forgiving so he'll be okay with it. I promise." Imogen pats Becky's pale hand gently before whipping around to face the front of the classroom, avoiding having to look at Becky much longer because she doubt's her own words.

::

Becky holds her head in her hands, her free fingers twiddling her phone to check the time.

Adam was supposed to be there thirty minutes ago, but of course he was late. She didn't know why she had agreed to come to roller derby in the first place, she couldn't take the intense violence of the game! Her eyes found Jack and Imogen on the other side of the rink; buying snacks and drink.

She willingly missed his game, honestly because sports weren't her favorite. The game yesterday had drained her - this reason alone was why she never really went to Luke's games. He said he was okay with it so she came here directly with the girls. "You look lonesome." Becky's smile drops, expecting it to be Adam but it was a total stranger.

"Uh, hi." She forces a small smile, trying not to be rude. The guy had a sweater wrapped around his neck, she tried hard not to laugh at how ridiculous that was. "Can I help you?"

"I thought I could help you. You look a little bored." He smiles and it was clear he was trying to flirt as he moved closer. Becky looked to the rink, hoping Imogen and Jack would come through but they were _still_ in line. "Are you here alone?"

"Actually I'm here with friends..." Becky turned slightly as her vision tried to burn into the back of Imogen's skull to get her attention. But it wasn't working because the stranger lingered, "What do you need?"

"I don't know, you just look sad." Becky meets his brown eyes and she pouts her lip. He's a stranger who she most likely will never see again. And maybe that reason alone was why she opened up about the disaster in her life, majorly the fact her boyfriend's brother liked her. "...I can't tell him because it'll hurt him!"

The guy nods, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Becky felt a wave of guilt, having dumped it all on him, "I'm sorry, I just..." She shakes her head to herself and gives him a glance over. He was very cleaned up but it was way too put together. Maybe it was because Adam's style was changing constantly that she found this put together, guy very unappealing. "It'll be okay! You should tell him and he'll be fine with it." Gees, he was so positive, too.

"What makes you say that?"

"Everything happens for a reason and if he really loved you he'll accept it." Accept it? Was he insane? That's what she gets for opening up to a random guy at a roller derby match. "I'll leave you to it." She didn't even catch his name but she fails to care because Adam's next to her and kissing her cheek.

"Sorry I'm a little late... Who was that?" Adam raises a brow, giving the boy a quick glance from a distance, "Why was his sweater around his neck?"

"I have no idea." She laughs softly and takes in his appearance. The opposite of what the random was wearing, his jersey still on him and his hair covered by a backwards cap that she had given him. "Probably drives a Prius."

She didn't like to make fun of others but the laugh out of Adam's lips was worth it. Her thoughts lingering on the conversation months ago about how bored she'd be with a cookie cutter boyfriend. "And I drive a minivan, it's at the same level."

"At least you're a good kisser, I suppose." She drapes her arms around his neck and he smiles, glancing down at her lips as if asking for approval. Becky eagerly leans in to gently kiss his lips; leaving a twinge of desire when she abruptly pulls away and plants a kiss on his cheek, followed by his jaw. There's a grip on her hip and she knows she's not the only one in dire need of affection; especially when the hand trails down when her lips leave a kiss on his ear lobe. "How was your game?"

"We won, not surprising." His eyes wander as he looks for Imogen and Jack, still in the long line for drinks and snacks. "How was your day?"

Boring. Sucky. Guilt filled. What happened to all the joy she used to have? That makes her think back to the guy who had talked to her- "Hey, do you think I'm not as positive as before?"

"No, why?"

"You didn't even have to think about it? Wow."

Becky watches him shrug and she raises a brow, waiting for a more definite answer. "Becks, when I first met you, you were literally referred to as Miss Sunshine and honestly it was kind of bizarre to many that you were so happy all the time."

"Well I'm glad I'm not. That guy was so positive and happy, it made me cringe," She grips tighter onto the crutches and leaned forward because her arms were getting tired, "So much has happened! I feel so different..."

The last part comes out in a whisper and Adam's surprised he can still make out what she said. He steps forward, lifting a hand up to caress her cheek; "And that's okay. People change and grow, I'm different too and I'm fine with that. You just have to accept it and enjoy it."

Becky reaches a hand up, a finger hooking into the collar of his jersey, "You don't miss the old me?"

"Do _you_ miss the old me?" Becky thought for a second and knew instantly that she didn't. He was more confident, happier, a little more stubborn but she wasn't against that. But her change has been the opposite; she was more pessimistic, more serious, that isn't what Adam had fallen for- "...because I don't really miss the old you since I don't think you've changed too much. Either way, I'm here with you because I admire you, I love your confidence and your stubbornness. That's still there only your view of life is slightly different and that's fine with me. I'm here to grow with you."

Becky smiles at him and he shyly returns it, his gaze soon distracted when Imogen shows up with Jack in hand. "Finally, I'm parched."

"How was the game?"

"Great." Adam takes a long sip of his drink before rotating with Becky to look at the rink filled with players. Imogen stands next to Becky, Jack's arm wrapped around her waist. Becky can feel Imogen's side eye on her and they share a look, quick enough that Adam won't notice.

Their early conversation about Drew lingers in her mind and the confidence Adam had given her about growing together fades. How can they grow together when she keeps this secret from him?

* * *

_its been a while, haha. i hope you enjoy and i made it long because im not sure when the next one will be up! let me know what you think (&amp; maybe what becky should do because i have yet to write the next chapter lmao.)_

_also to those who are commenting thank you so much for the compliments and that you enjoy the story and the plots. i try to keep it as authentic as possible, even tho season 14 is a little more swearing and explicit than season 13 just because i can dive into better plots when it comes to adam. thanks again so much for the comments ! it keeps my motivation going for this story and it reminds me to update lol_

_as well as that, im thinking about writing other stories but im trying to restrain myself as i have this story to keep up and that's even hard._

_anyways enjoy this chapter and talk to yall soon. xx_


End file.
